I Only Want This With You
by GleeFilly
Summary: His roommates thought they were so sly, sneaking kisses and touches when they thought he wasn't looking, holding hands under the blankets during 'Roomvie Night Fridays', out Pezberry was most definitely on. A new series of one-shots prompted by Six Word Stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, this is the first in a new series. Most of these stories will probably be unrelated, give or take a few I'll somehow relate together. They'll be based off of Six Word Stories, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to send them to me on my Tumblr! I promise I haven't given up on Partnered By Fate, I am just having major writer's block with it so hopefully writing these will help me work through it.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Her fault because skirt was short." _

Kurt sat on the couch in the loft completely engrossed in whatever program he was watching.

It was becoming a ritual for him to end up home alone, Santana and Rachel had decided they needed to spend more time together since their argument, claiming to need the "bonding" time.

Whatever that meant.

He definitely wasn't complaining though.

The more time the two of them spent together getting along, the less time they spent arguing which was a good thing for him.

He was in the middle of an Elizabeth Taylor documentary when he heard the rustling and grumbles coming from the hallway, sounding like a drunken struggle and a lovers quarrel.

Which definitely wasn't a rare occurrence in the dingy Bushwick apartment building.

He turned the volume up louder, not wanting to pay any attention to the noises coming from the hall as per usual.

Until he heard the very familiar voices of his roommates becoming clearer and louder.

Kurt rose from the couch and quickly made his way to the door, people did not take lightly to the noises that came from the hall. The super of the building received hundreds of noise complaints a week and Kurt definitely didn't want to be written up on account of his roommates.

Sliding open the heavy door and poking his head out Kurt caught sight of the girls quickly.

Rachel was storming down the hall in front of a pouty looking Santana. The smaller singer's face looked pinched in anger, her jaw set and her eyes angry.

"Come on, Berry." Santana slurred drunkenly as she wobbled behind Rachel, trying to keep up.

"Santana, do NOT talk to me." Rachel spat as she reached the apartment, pushing past Kurt to get inside.

Kurt stared at the duo, "What happened?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

Rachel glared hard, "Why don't you ask Santana?"

Santana stumbled into the loft, holding onto Kurt for support as she unstrapped her rightfully self named "hooker heels" and made her way over to the couch.

Kurt stood by the door with his hands on his hips, "Well, I'm waiting! What happened that caused the two of you to argue probably the whole way home and up to our door?"

"Her fault because skirt was short." Santana mumbled out drunkenly with one arm over her eyes as she laid on the couch.

"Ha!" Rachel let out, clearly unamused.

"I'm confused. Whose skirt and whose fault?" Kurt asked with his patience wearing thin.

Rachel stood abruptly from the chair in the kitchen, stomping her way over to stand behind the couch with her arms crossed tightly. "Santana practically _mauled_ me on the dance floor!" She shrieked out dramatically.

Kurt stared at the two girls, taking in Rachel's angry expression and Santana's slightly proud one. "Santana...I mean, OUR Santana and you?" Kurt asked in confusion, gesturing between the two girls.

Rachel nodded quickly, "We were having a good time and she just had to ruin it being her usual handsy self."

Santana scoffed, "I don't know why you're so mad."

Rachel stared at the girl in disbelief, "Are you serious right now? You mauled me, Santana!"

Santana rolled her eyes as she sat up facing the two behind her, "So I put my hands on your thighs, big deal. We were just dancing, Berry. Is it cause I'm a lesbian? Who knew you were a homophobe?"

Rachel gapped at the girl, "I am _not_ a homophobe. I think my entire life proves how pro-gay I am, Santana! I just don't appreciate being groped by my friends in public."

Santana waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Are you saying I can grope you in private?"

"What? No, Santana!" Rachel shrieked, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Santana sighed, "Look I don't know why you're complaining. You should be flattered really. You're hot, Berry. You can't blame me for wanting to get all up on that."

Rachel's face flushed at Santana's brutally honest compliment, "Santana, while that's very...sweet, in your own weird, Santana way, I-"

"I think I'm going to head to bed, you two seem to have this under control." Kurt said quickly, a weird look taking over his face as he rushed past the two.

"Also I'm going to put in some earplugs so...feel free to get rid of the sexual tension that's polluting the air right now." He added as he pulled his curtain closed tightly.

Santana smirked suggestively at Rachel as she listened to the boy get into bed.

"I told you it wouldn't be difficult to get Porcelain to put earplugs in and leave us to 'work our issues out'."

Rachel grinned as she walked forward to the couch so she was standing over the Latina. "You're so sneaky, baby." Rachel whispered, placing a delicate kiss on Santana's lips.

"I just wish Kurt wasn't going to be home tonight so I could wake up in your arms." She added with a pout.

Santana grabbed Rachel and pulled her over the back of the couch so the girl landed on top of her.

"Well, he did say we could work out our sexual tension." She whispered against Rachel's neck.

Rachel let out a happy sigh, "Yeah but then he'd ask questions and I just don't feel like getting scrutinized by him just yet."

Santana hummed in agreement, there was definitely no way she was ready for the Kurt Hummel Judgement Express either.

"We can just snuggle then, I'm sure he won't say anything about it. It wouldn't be the first time he's caught us in your bed." Santana said as she breathed in the girl's scent.

"Yeah that's true. I can't wait until Blaine moves in." Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Why? Cause Lady Hummel will be too wrapped up in the Warbler to catch on to our relationship?" Santana questioned, rubbing small circles on Rachel's back.

Rachel laughed softly, "Yes and it'll be less obvious when we find a place of our own because we can't handle living with them."

Santana frowned, "But I like the loft, why can't Ladyface and Dippity-Do Not Add Any More Gel find their own apartment?"

Rachel shook her head at her girlfriend's lack of a filter, "We'll figure it out when the time comes, okay? But for now I'm exhausted so let's go get our cuddle on."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you a little bit." Santana said with a grin as she allowed the girl to lead her to the bedroom.

"Oh, honey, I think you rub off on me way more than a little." Rachel shot back suggestively, getting comfortable in bed wrapped up in Santana.

* * *

Kurt laid in his bed with a small smirk playing on his lips.

His roommates thought they were so sly, sneaking kisses and touches when they thought he wasn't looking, holding hands under the blankets during 'Roomvie Night Fridays.'

He pulled out his phone and opened up his conversation with his fiancé.

_"PezBerry has definitely just been confirmed. Competition for the loft must begin immediately." _

Out PezBerry was also definitely on, but he'd keep that fun for himself.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I can't believe the response to this story with just one chapter! You guys are great, so thank you!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "You're so weird. I like that."_

They met by some sort of freak accident really.

Or maybe it was just Brittany's total lack of...well, everything.

Direction, poise, tactfulness.

Not to mention her insane obsession with playing pretend.

And of course Quinn's mischievous side that went along with Brittany's crazy ideas.

She was in New York for an entire weekend with her high school glee club the first day they met.

The club had somehow managed to make it to the National Show Choir Competition despite their mediocre dancing and sub-par singing.

Maybe Ohio just had really low expectations and standards.

They flew in on a Friday afternoon giving them an entire day to do as they pleased without the worry of rehearsing at all.

Even though they really should have been rehearsing if they wanted to place in the top 10 at least.

One of the many things Santana had mentioned to her blonde companions was that she wanted to check out the Columbia campus, seeing as she was a shoe in for a full ride scholarship.

Of course that was the only thing that the blondes decided to take seriously, dragging her in the direction of the subway toward the school before she could even attempt to protest.

Thank god they didn't take streaking through Times Square seriously.

"Come on, San! It'll be fun, we can scope out the place so we know you'll be in good hands next year when we go our separate ways." Quinn said as they sat side by side on the subway.

"You'll be in New Haven, Q. That's barely a few hours away. And Britt will be at Juilliard." Santana said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Quinn waved her off, "It'll be fun. Maybe we can find you a lady friend to keep you company."

Santana's eyes widened as she looked around the crowded subway, not used to the acceptance New York brought to the otherwise categorized "different".

"No one cares you're a unicorn, Sanny. New York is like, the gayest city in the world!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Actually that's San Francisco, but we're getting there." Said a fancy dressed boy, no older than herself.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation, I'm Kurt Hummel. I've never seen you guys on this subway before." He added, turning to face the girls.

"Actually-"

Quinn cut Santana off quickly, "Santana's a transfer student, we're just helping her get settled." She said, gesturing between herself and Brittany.

"This is Santana." She added quickly, pointing at the Latina.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "A transfer so late in the year? That's bizarre."

"Special circumstances." Santana said nervously, sending a glare Quinn's way.

Kurt nodded along, not fully convinced. "So if you don't mind me asking, what is your main focus? Dancing, singing, acting?"

"Oh I'm actually one of the few not in this is city for any sort of arts. I'm studying law." Santana said with a proud smile.

Kurt looked at the girl in confusion, "Law? But-"

"Come on, Sanny! This is our stop, Columbia doesn't know what's about to hit them." Brittany said excitedly as she grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the cart.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt. I'll probably see you around...you know, on the subway or whatever." Santana said as she was pulled through the door, not getting a chance to hear his reply.

The three girls quickly made their way through the crowded station and up the dingy steps to the campus Santana was soon to call home.

Santana paused at the top of the stairs.

"Is it everything you imagined, Sanny?" Brittany asked in awe as she stared at the lavish buildings.

Santana looked around with a confused expression, "Um, it doesn't look like the pictures."

Quinn looked around the crowded campus, for a school that wasn't as popular for the arts, there sure were a lot of..eccentric students walking around.

"B...what subway did we take?" Quinn asked slowly as she glanced around.

"We took the #2! I know it's the right one because I laughed about it." Brittany explained as she walked ahead toward the building.

"We took the #2 all the way here? Are you sure we weren't supposed to get off and transfer to a different one?" Quinn asked again as she dragged a scared looking Santana along behind Brittany.

Brittany stopped walking and turned to face the other two slowly with a complete look of shock on her face.

"We were supposed to get off on 96th and take the #1."

"Britt where the hell did you take us?" Santana asked as she stared at the numerous students dressed in leotards.

Brittany bit her lip sheepishly, "We can definitely rule out Columbia. And it's not Juilliard because I toured that campus last month."

Quinn sighed as she pulled out her phone, hoping the GPS would give them some sort of hint as to where they were.

She sighed in frustration as her phone refused to load the map, "Do you think there's a library or cafe or something around here with wifi?"

"There's a Starbucks just round that corner, love!" A British boy said as he rode past them on his bicycle.

Quinn turned and smiled at her two friends, "Well wherever we are, I hope everyone talks like him."

"You don't think we ended up in England, do you, Quinn?" Brittany asked in awe as she stared after the mysterious bicycle boy.

Santana rolled her eyes as she pushed past the two blondes and headed in the direction of the Starbucks.

She couldn't believe her luck.

Or lack there of really.

This literally was the last time she was trusting Brittany's sense of direction.

Santana made a mental note to herself to make sure Brittany never had to take the subway next year because the girl would probably end up in Jersey somehow.

Santana entered the surprisingly empty Starbucks and went straight for the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace.

She hadn't realized how far ahead of the other two girls she had walked until she sat down and they were nowhere in sight.

Santana closed her eyes tightly and put her feet up on the little round table in front of her, hoping her current state would ward off company.

Company that included her best friends.

An annoyed clearing of the throat brought her back to reality.

The reality where she really had the worst luck in the world.

"Can I help you?" Santana questioned, keeping her eyes closed and her feet propped.

"I mean not even my therapist can help me, so I doubt you could. Anyways, your feet." The voice said, causing Santana's stomach to flutter.

The voice was probably the most gorgeous speaking voice she had ever heard.

"What?" Santana asked dumbly with her eyes still shut, too afraid to wreck the vision of the girl she was slowly imagining in her head.

"Your feet are on my essays that I now have to hand in with some random girl's shoe marks on it."

"I mean, if I were a fashion major like my roommate then it wouldn't be a big deal because I could say I was going for a realistic report about last season Louboutins." She added with a nervous laugh.

Santana stood quickly with her hands on her hips,

"These are NOT last season Louboutins." She said offendedly.

The girl smirked as she sat down across from Santana and pulled her papers off the table.

"I know. I just knew you'd react that way if I insulted your shoes, though I also feared you were blind and wouldn't even know if they really were the newest line or if someone lied to you."

Santana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she sat back down, "What are you babbling on about, crazy lady?"

"I mean, I don't know why your eyes are shut. I'm sure there's some sort of medical reasoning you have, it just strikes me as odd. And that's coming from a musical theater major." The girl said as she sipped from her cup.

Santana groaned internally, of course the girl with the sexy voice just had to be crazy.

The voice was probably deceiving, the girl was clearly too insane to be hot.

Cautiously Santana opened one of her eyes to catch a glimpse of her coffee house companion.

The first thing she saw were legs.

Not just any legs.

Really great, tanned, amazing looking legs.

As she trailed her eye up the girl's legs, she saw a tiny pair of torn up jean shorts peaking out from a over-sized Wicked sweatshirt.

She saw the girl's long hair perfectly tossed over one of her shoulders next.

It was an amazing shade of brown with blonde highlights, looking so soft and shiny.

Santana wanted to run her fingers through it, as creepy as that sounded.

Nervously, Santana's eye trailed over to the girl's face.

Her eyes were captivating.

A brown a little lighter than her own, but shimmering beautifully in amusement.

The girl's nose was clearly one of Jewish heritage, but suited her none the less.

Her lips and smile were what completely captivated Santana all together.

Her teeth were perfect in every sense, and her lips were like two plump pillows.

She was smiling in pure amusement as Santana very obviously checked her out.

Santana breathed out nervously, this girl was seriously hot.

She cleared her throat again, "If you're done checking me out, rather obviously might I add, I think it's time for an introduction."

"Rachel Berry, first year musical theater major. I don't live on campus cause my roommate was a huge slut and went through the entire Jackman house the first week of school. Are you new? I've never seen you before and I pride myself on getting to know my entire class."

Santana blinked in response to the information that spewed from Rachel's mouth.

"You're so weird. I like that." She said with a flirty smirk.

Time to turn the Lopez charm up.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "If I received a dollar every time someone told me I was weird I'd be filthy rich. Now answer my question."

"I actually-"

"Santana! We're at NYADA, Quinn found the British boy on the bike and asked him. We really have to leave now if we're going to make it back in time." Brittany said as she tugged at the girl.

Rachel smirked from her spot, "Ah, lost tourist. Makes sense."

"I am not a lost tourist. My friend just made us miss our stop." Santana lied easily.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Rachel said sending her a bright smile.

Brittany watched the exchange between the girls with a glint in her eye.

"Actually, Santana doesn't go here. She goes to Columbia so you better give her your number." She said as she tried to reach for Santana's phone in the girl's bra, only to be swatted away by said girl.

"Columbia huh? My roommate's boyfriend goes there. Maybe I'll see you around." Rachel said with a sexy smirk as she neatly wrote her number on one of her essay papers.

"Text me sometime, we'll do this again." She said as she slipped the paper into Santana's palm, and walked past them.

"I thought you had to hand this in." Santana said as she stared after the brunette.

Rachel grinned as she pushed open the door, "That's a rough copy. I just wanted to give you a hard time. See you around, Santana."

Santana watched as the girl walked out of the store, her hair blowing perfectly in the wind.

"Wow."

Is all Santana said after a long silence.

"She was hot. What did she write?" Brittany asked as she looked at the piece of paper in Santana's hands.

Santana stared at the neat, loopy writing that somehow matched the girl's personality perfectly.

_"I don't usually give my number to girls who call me weird, but then again I don't usually let them check me out either. Text me sometime xx 516-760-1279 _

_Rachel Berry*"_

Santana grinned stupidly as she folded the paper and placed it in her purse.

New York was going to be amazing next year.

* * *

Santana stared up in awe at the massive building in front of her.

She never got tired of how beautiful her campus really was.

It felt like just yesterday when her, Quinn and Brittany visited New York with their show choir and somehow ended up in the complete opposite direction of Columbia.

That trip was definitely bittersweet.

While she had had an amazing time in the city, her club hadn't even placed in the top 10 which had forced them to go home early as losers.

Their glee club director had told them to be proud of all they had accomplished, that it was amazing they even made it to Nationals. A National championship in her last year of the club would have been nice.

When she thought about the trip, her first thoughts were always Rachel. The girl that had captivated and stolen her heart in under twenty minutes.

Rachel was also the girl she had lost without ever really having to begin with.

They two had texted for a while but every time the musical theater major would ask to meet up, Santana had to think of some sort of excuse to get out of it.

She knew it was wrong of her to lie in the first place, but to keep the lie going instead of telling Rachel the truth was just plain stupid.

After way too many of Santana's excuses as to why they couldn't meet up, Rachel had stopped trying.

Not only had she stopped trying, but she had stopped talking to Santana also.

She had tried to text and call the girl many times, usually blocking her number so _Ohio_ didn't flash across the location.

But Rachel had rarely answered.

In the off chance she did, their conversations were short and forced.

They had lost the magic and excitement they once held.

Santana had done her share of crying over it, Rachel had become a sort of constant in her life and it killed her to have to make an excuse every time she wanted to hang out.

It killed her when they completely stopped talking, neither making the effort anymore at all.

Quinn and Brittany had been there for her through the first stages of the, what they called, 'break up'.

They did feel bad because it was actually their fault Santana lied in the first place, and if it weren't for Brittany butting in, Santana would have told Rachel the truth.

_Maybe. _

None of it mattered now though, Santana had been in New York for two months, coming a month early to get settled in her new apartment.

After the many horror stories she heard about the dorms, there was no way she wanted to live there and she didn't want to pay extra for a single dorm room so an apartment was the next best thing.

Santana was excelling in her classes, proving herself worthy of her full ride.

She even made it into a second year class because of how high her grades were.

She sat next to a boy that wore a bow tie almost every single day, they even had some sort of weird friendship.

They studied together whenever they both had time, his name was Blaine and he was a third year law student retaking her class for a higher mark even though he finished with an 81.

"I just want a 90." He had explained almost every time she shot him daggers for being a know it all in class, causing the professor to think she was on the same level by association.

They're sitting in a hole in the wall hipster cafe the first time he brings up setting her up.

Ever since her not really a break up, break up she hasn't stepped foot in a Starbucks.

He looks up from his note taking with a glint in his eye, "You know, you should meet my boyfriend's roommate."

Santana rolls her eyes as she continues writing in her notebook, "I'm a lesbian, Hair Gel."

Blaine chuckled at the nickname, the girl was abrasive and definitely lacked a filter but that's what made her interesting.

"I know you are, Freshie. Luckily for you he lives with a girl, her name is-"

Santana sighed, "Look, I'm going to have to stop you right there. It's not that I don't appreciate it, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

Blaine smiles and nods, "Fair enough. Back to note taking then?"

Santana rolls her eyes again, of all people she had to make friends with it had to be the peppy hair gel king.

She is grateful that he promises to stop harassing her about dating though.

Except that he never actually does.

In fact, it gets worse every time they hang out.

And after she bailed on the party his boyfriend had at the apartment.

And especially after she bailed on the 'group hang out' he arranged, even going as far as inviting Brittany along.

Who was all for it after she met his best friend Sam.

Santana honestly didn't think it was possible for there to be another human even more dense than Brittany was sometimes...until she met Sam that is.

* * *

Santana and Brittany are jogging in Central Park when the blonde drops the bomb on her.

"I ran into Rachel the other day. She was at Juilliard doing some sort of workshop for extra credit."

Santana froze once she heard the name Rachel, staring at the blonde in disbelief.

"And you didn't tell me sooner? How was she? Is she still hot? Is she single? Does she know I lied?"

"Breathe, S! I didn't tell you sooner because Quinn said to wait until after your big test that you had yesterday." Brittany explained.

"And Rachel didn't even recognize me. Or if she did, never said anything." She added, sending the Latina an apologetic smile.

Santana sighed, that rumor about the world being small was stupid.

She's been here forever and hasn't run into Rachel yet.

Karma was definitely against her.

Not to mention her crappy luck.

* * *

Santana knew the second she finally accepted Blaine's offer something was off.

She knew something was going to go wrong.

Or that the world was conspiring against her.

She just wasn't sure how or why yet.

But she definitely had been feeling off since she told Blaine she'd definitely go over to his boyfriend's apartment to watch the Giants play the Browns.

In all honesty, she just wanted to see her new home completely murder her old one.

She looked at it as a sort of metaphor for her life.

She really just couldn't shake the feeling her bad luck was about to be made obvious again as she climbed the stairs of the building.

Seriously what building didn't have an elevator?

Blaine's boyfriend lived on the tenth floor.

Thank god she decided on a more casual look for tonight, wearing 3-inch booties instead of the original 6-inch boots she had originally planned on.

By the time she finally reached the apartment door, the game would be over.

"What kind of building doesn't have an elevator?" Santana groaned out as she climbed past the seventh floor.

"Tell me about it, I've complained to my super at least once a day since I moved in last year."

Santana jumped at the sudden, yet familiar voice.

"You get used to them after a while. You live here or just visiting?" The boy questioned as he fell in step beside her.

"I'm visiting a friend." She said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and secured the case of beer under her arm.

"Thursday night football?" He questioned.

Santana smiled, "Did the beer give it away? I'm Santana by the way."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." He said with a little wave.

Santana thought about the name, somehow it sounded so familiar.

"I think I met you on the subway last year, Kurt Hummel. And I think I completely embarrassed myself." Santana said thoughtfully.

Kurt paused and took a long look at her, "I knew you looked familiar. You're the girl that said you were majoring in law at NYADA."

Santana blushed as she ducked her head, "In my defense, I was under the impression I was on the right subway taking me to Columbia."

Kurt laughed as they continued their trek up the stairs, Santana telling him all about Brittany and her poor sense of direction.

They were both surprised as they stopped on the tenth floor.

"I know everyone on this floor, who are you visiting?" Kurt asked as they both made their way down the hall.

"I'm actually not too sure. A friend from class invited me to watch the game, but I think I misplaced the apartment number." Santana explained as she dug around her purse.

"I think I have to call him and ask what the number was." Santana said with a frown as she pulled out her phone.

Kurt nodded as he stopped in front of his door, "Well this is me, you can come in if you want until you figure out your situation."

Santana smiled in thanks as she followed him inside with her phone pressed to her ear.

Everything after that kinda happened in slow motion.

Blaine walked into the living room with his phone in his hand, confusion written on his face when he spotted Santana next to Kurt.

"Why are you calling me, Freshie?"

Santana froze and stared between the boys, "Wow it really is a small world."

Kurt stared at the two, "I'm confused."

Blaine laughed as he made his way into the kitchen area, "Santana is the friend I invited over tonight, Kurt."

Santana smiled sheepishly, "I was calling because I forgot the apartment number and I ran into Kurt on the stairs and he invited me in until I figured out where I was going. Which ironically, was here."

Kurt nodded along, "I met Santana on the subway last year. Remember I told you about the lost tourists?"

Blaine stared at her for a long while before he finally burst out laughing.

"You're the girl that was on the NYADA subway talking about being a law major? Oh this is too good."

Santana punched the boy in the arm, "Don't be rude, bow tie. And I wasn't a tourist. I mean, not really. Jeez, how many more people did you tell?"

"My roommate, but don't worry she thought it was cute. When she first moved to the city she thought she bought tickets to Cats." Kurt explained with a laugh.

"Cats hasn't been on Broadway in like a hundred years. I think that's worse than what happened to me." Santana said defensively.

"Well you two can debate over that when she gets home. Which should be any second." Kurt said as he checked his watch.

"Why don't you put your beer in the fridge so it isn't warm when the game starts." He added as he pointed toward the fridge.

Santana grabbed her beer and opened up the fridge, the only space available being the very bottom.

The apartment door soon slid open with a loud thud and the patter of small feet were heard across the floor.

"You would not believe the day I had."

Santana shot her head up quickly, whacking it off the freezer door in the process.

"Holy fuck, ow! Shit mother fucker." She swore as she rubbed her head, hoping no one was paying any attention to her.

Blaine chuckled, "Bad day, diva?"

"The worst. Miss. July told me I was too 'mediocre' to be teaching a workshop at Juilliard and gave my position to Gina." She said as she kicked off her shoes.

Santana's heart was beating wildly in her chest, she'd know that voice anywhere.

She'd had it memorized since the first second it was first directed at her all those months ago.

She hoped she could stay in the fridge as long as possible, maybe she'd turn into an ice block and then melt and evaporate.

Maybe she could close her eyes and wish to be invisible, in the movies wishes only come true when you need them to and she definitely needed it to.

"Hey, you! You're wasting our energy, do you know how harmful that is to the environment?" The girl shrieked with her hands on her hips.

"Aw don't be mean to the freshie, Rach." Blaine said as he sat on the counter.

Santana slowly pulled herself from the fridge as she felt the tiny girl's eyes glaring at her backside for the unnecessary opening of the fridge.

She paused before she turned, wishing one last time to be invisible.

As she fully turned around and saw the shock etched on Rachel's face, she knew her wish hadn't come true.

Damn her bad luck.

"Santana?" Rachel questioned dumbly, knowing fully well that it was in fact Santana.

Santana rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Uh, hey, Rae..chel." She said cautiously, unaware if she was still even allowed to use the nickname that had been second nature to her.

Rachel stared at the girl completely perplexed for a long moment before grabbing her and dragging her in the direction of her bedroom.

Blaine stared after the two girls, "Damn. She wasn't lying when she said she had game."

Kurt blinked in surprise, he had never known his roommate to be so...forward.

* * *

Rachel pushed Santana in the direction of the bed as she closed and locked the door behind them.

"Sit." She demanded, pointing to the bed.

Santana sat down quickly, not wanting to piss the girl off further.

Rachel paced back and forth in front of her with a deep look of concentration on her face.

Almost as if she were trying to piece together a mental puzzle.

"Freshman?" She questioned as paused her pacing.

Santana nodded quickly, "At Columbia, I really do-"

Rachel shushed her quickly as she continued her pacing.

"You weren't blowing me off all those times I asked to hang out?" She asked after another five minutes of pacing.

Santana shook her head quickly, "No, I'd never. I moved to New York from Ohio in July."

Rachel nodded as she continued her pacing.

After a long while she paused in front of Santana with that same glint in her eye from the day at Starbucks.

"So what you're saying is," She started as she sat cross-legged on the bed next to Santana.

"You were a senior in high school when we met at Starbucks. You flirted with me and checked me out. You lied and told me you were in college, and then continued on with your lie for weeks."

Santana nodded with a frown, not proud of her actions at all.

"I was going to tell you I wasn't even from New York, but then Brittany came in and told you I went to Columbia and you were so hot and adorable. You totally took my heart with you when you walked out of that door, and I couldn't tell you I lied because I knew you'd be mad."

Rachel stared at the girl for what seemed like hours before a tiny smirk crept onto her face.

"You lied because you liked me?"

Santana nodded quickly, "Yeah, I mean shit, how could I not? You were so sexy in your shorts and Wicked sweater, being all weird and cute and totally insane."

"You remember what I was wearing?" Rachel asked softly.

Santana blushed, "Um, yeah. Meeting you was the highlight of my entire trip to the city."

It was Rachel's turn to blush at the taller girl's words.

"You know, no one has ever lied to me about something because they liked me."

Santana shrugged, "Better for me, no competition."

Rachel grinned, "You're so weird. I like that."

Santana grinned as she heard the words she said to Rachel being used on her.

"You know, I expected to run into you again. I just never expected it to be because of the boy I befriended in class dating another boy who I met on the subway who lives with you and allowed me to come over without the knowledge of any of us even knowing each other."

Rachel grinned wider, "I believe that's considered good luck, Santana."

Santana paused as she thought about what Rachel had said.

There was nothing else to call this entire situation but lucky.

It was a lucky situation.

Rachel leaned in slightly, her eyes searching Santana's for any sign of resistance.

Santana licked her lips excitedly right before Rachel finally pressed their lips together in what was possibly the best kiss in the entire world.

"You really don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. Probably since the first time I asked you to hang out." Rachel husked out as they broke apart.

Santana breathed heavily, "I would have been on the first train here if you had told me getting our mack on was apart of hanging out."

Rachel grinned as she leaned in and captured Santana's lips again.

"Well now you know for future reference. Kissing is always apart of hanging out." She mumbled against Santana's lips.

Santana groaned as their kisses became more hungry.

Maybe she didn't have the worst luck.

Maybe it was a lot better than she had originally thought it to be.

As Rachel's tongue slid into her mouth and her hands tangled in her hair she knew her luck was definitely, without a doubt the best luck in the world.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The great thing about these is that I can just work on them throughout the day and have more updates out sooner. Thank you all for the support so far! I uploaded this last night and realized this morning I somehow had a hybrid Six Word Story that was actually a Nine Word Story so..I just edited it a bit and reposted!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "I liked you, it wasn't mutual."_

Rachel fiddled with her phone nervously as she sat at the kitchen table waiting for Santana to get home.

Kurt was out for the night with Adam which gave her the perfect opportunity to finally talk to Santana about something Quinn had said to her earlier in the week.

She had said it in passing, waving it off as meaningless.

"It was like, a billion years ago, Rach! I can't believe you didn't know." Quinn had said with a laugh before turning their conversation back to whatever she was talking about before getting distracted.

Truthfully, it had been bothering Rachel all week.

How could she not have noticed?

She kept going back and looking for the signs, only seeing the pure hate that radiated off of the cheerleader.

Rachel sighed as she drummed he fingers on the table, of course Santana would pick today to be late.

Her damn Mexican third eye was probably on high alert.

"Jeez, Berry, I could hear you sighing from the damn diner. What's got your rainbow and kitten panties in a bunch?" Santana teased as she slid into the loft.

Rachel jumped up quickly, "You're late. You're never late, and when you are you usually tell me."

Santana gave the singer a funny look, "Okay, sorry, mom. The subway broke down and I was stuck between some prepubescent boy and an old Asian lady who was carrying a fish head in her purse, so don't ruin whatever good mood I have left."

"Sorry. I just..I need to talk to you about something. Please." Rachel said as she sat on the couch, gesturing for Santana to join her.

"God, you're not pregnant again, are you?" Santana asked as she sat down, putting her feet in Rachel's lap.

Rachel shook her head silently as she pulled the cheap, rubber boots off of Santana.

"It's just something Quinn said."

Santana groaned, "You shouldn't listen to anything Q says, that girl has had more personalities than I can keep track of."

Rachel smiled as she though about high school Quinn, the girl definitely went through many different personalities.

But who didn't try multiple times to find themselves in high school?

"It was something about...well, you. Quinn may have let it slip that you had a crush on me in high school." Rachel said nervously, lifting her head to see Santana's reaction.

Santana froze as she started to pull her legs off the girl's lap, "Preggers is still insane I see."

Rachel gripped Santana's hand softly, "San.."

Santana sighed as she sat back down, "I liked you. It wasn't mutual."

"End of story." She added firmly with a deep frown, not wanting to get into it further.

"How come you never told me?" Rachel questioned, biting her lip.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I did, you never answered so I let it go. No hard feelings, besides I know you don't swing that way. Is this why you've been weird all week?"

Rachel stared at Santana in confusion, she remembered almost everything about high school.

She could tell someone her class schedule from freshman to senior year, teachers included, without missing a beat.

She could name every student in all of those classes, too.

She could remember every song and dance number from glee club easily.

She definitely would remember Santana confessing her feelings.

"Santana, you never told me. I would remember if you had." Rachel said stubbornly.

"I texted you one night, it was the summer before senior year. It was probably a few weeks after we got back from New York, you were too wrapped up in Frankenteen. It's fine, Rachel." Santana said with a smile.

Rachel shook her head, "You didn't. I'm telling you I would remember. The first text I ever received from you was about practicing for Mr. Shue's proposal, and that was only after I programmed my number into your phone and made you promise to text me."

"You're wrong, that doesn't even make sense. I had your number, I had to bribe Zizes for it because she was the only one around." Santana said with a frown, remembering the necklace she had given the girl in exchange for Rachel's number.

"Lauren Zizes?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"The one and only. Bitch wouldn't give me your number unless I gave her my necklace." Santana muttered bitterly.

"Santana...I never gave Lauren my phone number. I figured she wasn't an important asset to glee club, so I didn't need her number and vice versa." Rachel said slowly.

Santana stared at the singer for a long while, "Well she must have gotten it from Puckerman or something because she gave it to me. I even had it saved in my phone."

Rachel bit her lip, "San, I hate to be the one to tell you this...but I think Lauren took advantage of you."

Santana shook her head quickly, "Not a chance, I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent, I know a scam when I see one."

"Sweetie, I think she played you. When I put my number into your phone senior year, it never told me my number was already saved." Rachel explained with a small frown.

Santana stared at Rachel in shock, she couldn't believe someone had pulled one over on her.

"No one scams Santana Lopez and gets away with it." She said angrily as she stood and walked off in the direction of her dresser.

Rachel laughed, "Santana it was like a year ago, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to text Britt and find out that bitch's schedule and fly to Lima so I can kick her ass." Santana said proudly as she typed away on her phone.

"San, do you remember what happened the last time you tried to fight her?" Rachel asked cautiously from her spot on the couch.

Santana scoffed, "She caught me off guard. I'll have the upper hand this time."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Why don't you come sit down so we can finish our talk? We've wasted enough time, and I'd like to finally reply to you."

Santana was barely listening as she continued typing on her phone, the last of the girl's sentence catching her attention.

"Wait, what?"

Rachel laughed softly as she held her hand out for Santana's phone, grinning when the former cheerleader placed it in her hands with a confused stare.

Santana watched as Rachel typed on her phone and then pulled out her own phone and typed some more.

Rachel handed Santana her phone back with a grin, watching her carefully.

Santana's phone buzzed in her hands and she looked down at it nervously.

She hoped it wasn't Brittany replying with Zizes' schedule, she wasn't ready for another ass kicking.

Santana opened the new message and looked down slowly, a small smile taking over her face.

_"hey berry, youre kinda annoying but for some reason i dig it. what im trying to say is that i maybe..no definitely have a big crush on you...and you have the best voice in glee club."_

Rachel laughed as she saw Santana roll her eyes, knowing exactly what part she was at.

_"Why thank you Santana! While I believe your voice is amazing too, I do agree I am the star of the club. I'm glad you finally admitted to the both of us what I've only hoped for since freshman year, and if you're asking me out my answer is,"_

Santana looked up quickly with wide eyes, her heart hammering away in her chest.

Rachel bit her lip, "While that was kind of forward of me, assuming you still like me and all, I stand by it. I've liked you for a while, Santana."

"What's your answer?" Santana asked quickly, feeling dumb for ignoring everything else the girl had said.

Rachel stared at Santana in confusion, "What? I thought I made myself very-"

Santana shoved the phone toward Rachel, not trusting her brain and mouth to work together yet.

Rachel blushed as she looked up, "Oh, oops. I meant to say yes. I would love to go out with you."

Santana grinned stupidly, "I feel like I need to go to New Haven and kiss Quinn's feet."

"Well, don't blow up her ego while doing it or else we'll never hear the end of it and she'll demand maid of honor for both of us and god mother of all our children." Rachel said with an eye roll.

Santana tensed up at Rachel's speech, there was no way she was ready for marriage or kids.

Suddenly Rachel bursted out laughing, breaking Santana out of her paranoid trance.

"I really placed myself in the lesbian U-Haul stereotype there. I was just playing around, San. I mean we haven't even been on a date, what if we don't work as a couple?"

* * *

Santana sighed happily as she got comfortable in bed, she'd had the day from hell and finally being able to get into bed was the best part.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Home alone and in bed at eight on a Friday night because Quinn kidnapped our kid for the weekend?" Santana asked as she pulled her wife into her arms.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Grace adores her Auntie Quinny, she definitely wasn't kidnapped."

"I mean us, married with a daughter. I was sure after that first day I scared you off of ever being in a serious relationship with me."

"We're in a serious relationship? I thought we were just casual, I better tell my girl on the side I'm not single." Santana whispered teasingly.

Rachel pinched the girl's side lightly, "Not funny, Tana."

"Rach, I knew the moment you told me you loved me we'd end up here. Married with a gorgeous daughter and a son on the way." She said as she rubbed Rachel's swollen stomach.

"You don't think Gracie is going to be mad about having a brother, do you? She's very serious about wanting a sister." Rachel asked nervously.

"Nah, she'll be cool with it. I mean, she loves Judah." Santana said reassuringly.

"I still can't get over Noah and Quinn being married and having Judah." Rachel said with a little laugh.

"Tell me about it, Puck as a dad is the greatest shit ever." Santana said with a grin, thinking of the first day Quinn and Puck had brought Judah home.

He had thrown up into Puck's mouth after Santana had warned him that babies didn't like being bounced around after a feeding.

Before Rachel could chastise Santana for her cussing, the phone rang causing the two women to share a knowing look.

As much as Grace loved spending time with her Auntie Quinny and 'Unky Pucko', she never failed to call home and check in on her mommies.

"Hi, baby!" Rachel greeted with a smile, putting the phone on speaker.

_"Mumma, how you know it's me?"_

"Gracie you know mumma has magic powers." Rachel said with a grin.

Santana grinned widely as she heard her baby's giggles, "Hi princesa!"

_"Mami! I miss you today. Love you." _

"Love you too, Gracie. Are you making sure Uncle Puck doesn't eat all your snacks?" Santana asked her daughter, knowing fully well the man was probably stealing crackers from the toddler as they spoke.

_"Unky Pucko got in trouble and Auntie Quinny maked him go to sleeps. He said a swear."_

Rachel laughed and shook her head, leave it to Puck

_"Gotta go, mami! Gonna watch Frozen! Loves you."_

"Have fun, baby. Sweet dreams and see you tomorrow evening." Rachel said quickly before their rambunctious tot hung up on them.

The two women laid in silence for a few minutes before Rachel spoke.

"I'm glad it wasn't the end."

"What wasn't the end, Rach?" Santana asked in confusion.

"High school. I'm glad it wasn't the end of your feelings." Rachel said softly as she brushed her fingers up and down Santana's arm.

Santana kissed the top of the pregnant woman's head, "We don't have an ending, it's you and me forever."

Rachel yawned and made herself more comfortable in Santana's arms, "Hmm, good answer, Lopez. You always know what to say."

"It's a gift really." Santana said with a smirk.

Rachel shook her head, "Go to sleep, cocky."

Santana grinned and shut her eyes, sometimes she couldn't believe how completely different her life had turned out from how she used to imagine it.

She wouldn't have it any other way now.

All she needed was Rachel, Grace and Gabe, their any day now addition to the Lopez family.

Life was definitely good.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Writing these has proven to be really fun and relaxing, and I'm glad so many people are enjoying them.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Just stay until the morning, please?"_

Kurt walked into the loft with a scowl as he slammed the door shut behind him.

He and Blaine had gotten into yet another argument over something so small.

It seemed all they ever did was argue these days.

"Kurt, is that you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Who else would it be, Rachel? We're the only ones that live here."

After a pause he spoke again, "Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I don't mean to lash out at you. Are you okay, you sound like you're out of breath."

"I'm fine, don't come in here!" Rachel called out quickly as she heard Kurt's footsteps become closer.

Kurt paused outside of the girl's curtain as he listened to the hushed whispers and rustles, "Why? Is someone in there with you?"

"Don't be silly, Kurt! I've just finished doing a work-out video and I'm changing out of my sweaty clothes." Rachel said brightly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he made his way back over to the living room and sat down on his chair, not believing what his roommate was saying.

"If you do have someone in there I hope you know I'm not going anywhere so they're better off coming out now rather than later."

"It's not Sam, is it? Or Brody?" He asked, hoping to be wrong.

Rachel walked out from behind her curtain and joined him in the living room, "I don't have a boy in my room, you can go look if you don't believe me."

Kurt took in the singer's tousled hair and flushed face, "Alright, maybe you were doing your cardio." He said slowly, waiting to see if relief would wash over Rachel's face.

When she stayed neutral, Kurt decided he was being paranoid.

"So Blaine and I got into another fight. He says it's time we move in together because we've lived apart long enough."

"He thinks since it's just you and I living here there's plenty of room for him and that there's no excuse he shouldn't move back in."

Rachel nodded along, "I agree that right now there's room for him, but what if Santana comes back?"

Kurt scoffed, "Rachel it's been months, I hate to break it to you but I don't think she's ever coming back."

"Though I am ashamed to say I've been using that as an excuse as to why he can't move in. I just think we still need our own separate spaces right now."

Rachel patted Kurt's leg softly, "I completely agree. I mean, he is in most of your classes and you're around each other all day. I think living apart is the right thing for now."

Kurt smiled as he stood, "Thanks, Rachel. I think I'm going to go see if Elliot wants to go to Callbacks, wanna come?"

Rachel shook her head and pulled her legs up underneath her on the couch, "I think I'm going to stay in tonight. You have fun though."

Kurt nodded as he left the apartment, sending one more smile Rachel's way before the door slid closed behind him.

Rachel let out a deep breath as she laid her head to rest on the back of the couch, listening to the clicking of heels across the wooden floor with a smile as they stopped in front of her.

"That was a close one." Santana said as she sat down beside Rachel.

Rachel grinned, "It was exhilarating, wasn't it? I can't believe he fell for it, my acting must be better than I give myself credit for."

"You're amazing, quit selling yourself short...which I know must be hard for you, considering your height and all." Santana teased as she tugged on the singer, cuddling her to her side.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable, laying her head on Santana's chest with an arm draped across her stomach.

"Our height difference is barely noticeable." She mumbled as she drew little patterns on the fabric of Santana's dress.

"Totally noticeable." Santana argued back playfully.

"I better get going before Lady Hummel comes back and catches me here, I'm so not ready for my cover to be blown. I dig laying low."

Rachel turned her head and sent a pout Santana's way, "Just stay until the morning, please?"

"Kurt won't even be back until tomorrow, he always stays over at Elliot's when they go out." She pleaded, tightening her hold on the other girl.

"You know, if someone told me all those months ago when I left with Britt to Lesbos that I'd come back to New York and end up with Rachel Berry I probably would have went all Lima Heights on them." Santana said thoughtfully, rubbing Rachel's back softly and playing with the tips of her hair.

"Our sexual tension was off the charts, Santana. It was just bound to happen sooner or later." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

Santana chuckled and looked down at the singer in her arms, "Oh really? So throughout our entire argument you were thinking about how we would get our sweet lady kisses on eventually?"

"Yup." Rachel said simply as she turned to make eye contact, popping her 'p' for emphasis.

"Wanky." Santana smirked.

"You are too cute. All of those little Rachel Berry-isms I used to hate are becoming my favorite things." She added softly, her eyes shining in adoration.

"Does this mean you're staying the night?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I'd love nothing more." Santana said earnestly.

* * *

Kurt returned home a little after three in the morning with a very intoxicated Blaine.

"Kurt, you know. I love you. You know that?" Blaine slurred as Kurt eased him onto the couch.

"I love you too, Blaine, but if you don't keep it down you'll wake Rachel and we both know how scary that is." Kurt said quietly as he worked to take Blaine's coat and scarf off.

"Yeah, she's kinda scary when she's angry. She would make Sue Sylvester proud." Blaine said as he stumbled into Kurt's room, crashing into the shelf and knocking stuff over in the process.

Kurt flinched at the loudness, "Damnit, Blaine." He whisper yelled at his fiancé.

Kurt carefully peaked his head I to Rachel's room to make sure they hadn't woken her up, his eyebrows raising in surprise at the extra body in the bed.

Quietly he made his way further into her room, curious to see who the singer was using as a pillow.

"Santana?" Kurt asked out loud in confusion, not believing his tired and slightly drunken eyes.

Kurt backed away from the bed slowly, deciding he definitely needed sleep.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked sleepily before he could make his way out of the room.

"Uh, yeah. I just came to check in because Blaine was sorta loud when we got home." Kurt whispered.

"Is that Santana in your bed?" He asked carefully.

Rachel froze, fully awake now.

"Yeah." She said finally after a long pause.

"I have a lot of questions about...whatever this is, but I'm drunk and tired right now so I'm going to bed." Kurt said as he turned to leave for the second time.

"Don't think you're getting away with this." He added before walking out.

Poking his head in one last time, "She was totally here earlier, wasn't she?"

Rachel closed her eyes as she made herself comfortable once again, breathing in the scent of her lover.

"Yes." She said simply as she gave Santana a little squeeze.

Kurt nodded, unable to find the right words.

"Well, goodnight then." He said as he disappeared into his own room, grunting about what a strange night he was having.

Santana shifted underneath Rachel, "My cover has been blown and it's all your fault." She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Rachel hummed in response, shifting with Santana's movements.

"It was worth't." She mumbled, gripping onto Santana's hoodie as she buried her face against the girl.

"I'm not answering any of his questions so have fun dealing with it on your own." Santana said stubbornly.

"M'kay, baby." Rachel mumbled as her breathing became more and more even.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to answer his questions." Santana groaned as she pulled Rachel closer, knowing fully well she'd do just about anything for the tiny diva in her arms.

* * *

The next morning Santana carefully detached Rachel from her arms and slid her way out of bed, she could have stayed there all day if it weren't for her bladder.

As she made her way across the loft she caught sight of Kurt sitting at the table, praying she was out of his line of vision.

"I can see you, don't even think about pretending I don't." He said plainly as he watched her.

Santana sighed, "I thought you'd sleep in after your crazy night."

"Couldn't sleep. My roommates looking ever so together kept me awake." He said as he stared blankly into his coffee.

Santana rolled her eyes as she made her way into the bathroom, taking her time to avoid Kurt.

Deciding she had spent enough time in there she slowly made her way back into the kitchen and sat down across from the boy.

"Let's get this over with, Porcelain."

"So you and Rachel..I mean, I guess I'm just confused. I don't know where to start. Did you have a nice vacation?" He asked.

At Santana's glare, he decided it was probably best to not beat around the bush.

"I guess we can start with asking when you got back?"

Santana shrugged, "Five months ago. Next question."

"Five months ago?! Where the hell have you been? Why haven't I seen you at work, or even here? This is your home, Santana!" Kurt exclaimed loudly.

"Oh is it my home? Because when I got back the entire McKinley population was living here." Santana said angrily.

"I came back, noticed this place was clearly full and found my own place...with Rachel's help."

"And I work almost every single day, not my fault you haven't been. Don't want Blaine to steal that from you too?" She asked tauntingly, knowing how much the boy has been getting on Kurt's nerves.

Kurt's eyes widened at Santana's rant, "Keep your voice down, Satan."

"How dare you judge my life. Why don't you take a look at yours, Santana. What, it didn't work out with Brittany so you had to come back here and seduce Rachel? Is this all some ploy to destroy her?"

Santana stood abruptly, a hard glare on her face as she leaned across the table.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kurt." She said lowly, a growl in the back of her throat.

"I hit it spot on, didn't I? Brittany decided she actually did like MIT and went back, and poor Santana got thrown aside, again." Kurt said, meeting Santana's glare with one of his own.

"Kurt," Santana warned.

"I just don't understand how Rachel fits into this still. I mean, why her? So you can break her right before her show starts and get the last laugh?" Kurt asked.

Before Santana could swing at him, two tiny arms circled around her from behind, trapping her arms.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at how quickly Santana seemed to relax.

"Don't, Tana. Kurt has too much built up anger and he's, very wrongly might I add, taking it out on you." Rachel said, sending a pointed look Kurt's way.

"And Kurt, do you really think I would be so stupid to jeopardize my career? You may not understand this, but you don't have to." She said as she loosened her hold on the girl.

"And...one more thing, if it's okay with her, I think I'm going to move in with Santana." Rachel said as she bit her lip.

Santana spun around quickly so she was facing Rachel, "Really? You mean it?"

Rachel grinned and nodded, "Now that Kurt knows you're here there's no point in laying low. I want to fall asleep and wake up with you every day."

"I know you're not ready, and you're scared, but I want to help put you back together. Fully. Just me and you."

Santana nodded hesitantly and hugged Rachel closely.

"I just want you to know I'm not like her, I'm not going anywhere and nothing is going to change my mind." Rachel whispered.

Kurt watched the scene in front of him closely, noticing how much more guarded Santana seemed.

"I'm sorry, Santana. Rachel was right, I do have a lot of built up anger, and I'm sorry I took it out on you. I guess I was just hurt that you've been back for so long and Rachel's the only one that knew. I thought we were all friends." Kurt said.

Santana turned so she was facing Kurt again, "It's nothing personal, Hummel. I just knew how many people from high school were in the city now and I didn't want to deal with the sympathetic looks and whatever else."

"It was just better for me when everyone thought I was still ignoring the world with Brittany...and not because I'm ashamed to be with Rachel, but because I don't want their pity about what happened."

"You were spot on, by the way." Santana said with a frown.

Kurt made his way over to his former, two former, roommates, "I'm sorry, San. You didn't deserve that when you worked so hard to get over her."

"I'm still confused though, did you tell Rachel or,"

Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled the boy in for a hug, "Let it go, Hummel. Do you really think I'd call Rachel over you in a situation like that? The dwarf caught me when I came back to the apartment."

"Hey!" Rachel protested with a pout.

"I can't believe you're leaving me, Diva." Kurt said with a frown.

Rachel smiled apologetically, "Well at least Sam can move back in with Blaine and have his own room. I'm sure Mercedes is dying to get rid of him."

Kurt's frown became deeper as he thought about his perfect loft that he had shared with two girls who never complained about the decor and how that was about to become ruined by replacing them with two boys.

"Can I move in with you guys?" He asked, only half joking.

Santana laughed and ruffled his hair, "Not a chance in hell. I don't even know how I'm going to fit Rachel and her ego."

Kurt laughed as Rachel pouted, "I'm glad to see you haven't given up making fun of her. I think that'd be too weird for me."

Santana smiled as she hugged Rachel to her side, "She knows I'm just playing around, I kinda love her a bit."

Rachel's pout turned into large grin at Santana's words, "Good cause I kinda love you a bit, too."

Kurt smiled as he watched the two girls in front of him, he never would have thought they'd work as a couple, but weirdly enough they did.

As Santana leaned down to kiss Rachel, Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wow, hey! None of that! I really don't want to see that, I'm not ready." He said quickly, as he covered his eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes but grinned widely, "Thank god we have our own apartment."

"Agreed." Santana said with a smirk as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

Kurt groaned in disgust as the two kissed and laughed despite his protests.

They were kinda cute together.

Not that he'd ever willingly admit that to them.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Six Word Story: "You wrote about me… But why?"_

Rachel bit her lip as she tapped her pencil against her blank notebook page.

Her teacher had instructed the class to write about their best friend, including names and reasons why they considered that person to be their best friend.

Rachel watched as everyone quickly got to writing, sending each other excited looks and grins.

Usually she'd be the first one done, not having to get up and search for words in the dictionary like her classmates.

She prided herself on being the smartest in her fifth grade class.

Maybe that's why she didn't have a best friend.

Or any friends really.

Half of the kids picked on her for her strange outfits and her large vocabulary.

And the other half picked on her for having two dads instead of a mom and a dad like a 'normal' kid should.

Rachel frowned as she stared at her paper, there was no way she could write about her dads being her best friends, she'd never hear the end of it.

If Lima wasn't so small she'd make someone up and no one would know it.

Another reason she couldn't wait to move to New York when she turned 18.

Rachel huffed, why was her teacher forcing the class to read these out loud?

Didn't the woman realize not every student was fortunate enough to be popular and be liked by everyone?

She could write about Noah, but she promised him she wouldn't talk to him at school so the boys didn't pick on him.

She really did consider writing about Brittany, they two had dance together every day after school and sometimes even hung out afterwards.

Except Brittany didn't acknowledge her at school, she was too afraid of Quinn being mad at her.

If her dads let her have a cat or a dog like she'd been begging for she could write about it.

The voice of her teacher suddenly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, class! How is everyone doing? Rachel, do you want to go first before recess?" She asked kindly, knowing the tiny girl would throw a fit if she wasn't first.

"I'm not finished yet." Rachel mumbled with a flushed face as she looked down.

Kids around her broke out into laughter as the teacher dismissed them for recess.

"Berry doesn't got any friends to write about." David sneered, receiving a high five from Noah as the two pushed past her.

Rachel held back tears, "I do too have friends to write about, David! At least my paper will be legible and not the work of a neanderthal."

David glared at Rachel, "Whatever, _Gay-chel_."

"That's not my name, David." Rachel said as she stomped her foot, only to have the boy laugh and walk away.

Rachel sat by the swings holding back tears, she hated this school.

She hated this entire community.

She hated Lima and everything it had to offer.

She wished her dads would take her seriously when she asked to move, or at least change schools.

"Are you crying?" a voice asked from on top of the monkey bars.

Rachel wiped the tears from her face, "No, and it's none of your business."

The girl shrugged as she scooted to the middle of the monkey bars, "Whatever. Anyways, what's everyone's problem at this school? I told some blonde girl I liked her powerpuff girl sandals and she ignored me."

Rachel looked up at the girl on the monkey bars, she was definitely new.

It wouldn't be long until the other kids noticed her and Rachel would never talk to her again.

"Quinn doesn't talk to anyone unless her parents say it's okay, don't take it personally." Rachel said with a small smile.

The girl nodded as she flipped her body so she was hanging upside down, "So why aren't you with everyone else? I'm Santana by the way, today's my first day. I'm in Mrs. Downy's class."

Mrs. Downy was the other fifth grade teacher at Lima Elementary, that's the class Brittany was in along with Mercedes, Kurt and Tina.

Basically it was the nicer class, not that those people were particularly her friends either.

"They don't like me. I'm sure you'll have tons of friends by the end of the day though." Rachel said sadly as she plucked at the grass beside her.

"Also what you're doing is highly dangerous and could result it a fatal accident. My daddy is a doctor so maybe if you break your neck he could perform a surgery on you." Rachel added as she stared at Santana.

"My dad's a doctor too! Maybe they're friends, maybe they can do the surgery together!" Santana exclaimed as she grabbed onto another bar with her hands.

"Why don't people like you? You seem fine to me." She asked as she swung from bar to bar before landing next to Rachel with a proud grin.

Rachel shrugged, "They think I'm weird. My name is Rachel by the way."

"Do you wanna go on the monkey bars, Rachel? You're kinda small but I'm sure you can do it!" Santana said as she tugged the girl up.

"You shouldn't play with me, Santana. When Noah played with me David beat him up every day until he promised to never play with me again." Rachel said as she tried to back out of Santana's tight grip.

"David sounds like a dummy, and so does Noah. You're nice and you're pretty and I want to be your friend so let's play!" Santana said, standing her ground.

Rachel stared at the girl in shock, no one had ever willingly wanted to be her friend.

The only reason Noah even talked to her outside of school was because her dads and his mom were good friends.

"Okay, we can be friends. Just promise you won't be mean if the other kids start to like you." Rachel said worriedly.

Santana placed her hand on her chest, "Cross my heart! Now come on!"

Rachel giggled, "I think you're supposed to actually cross your heart when you say that."

Santana shrugged, "Whatever. Do you need a boost or can you grab on from that platform?"

Rachel stared at the metal bars warily, last time she did this her daddy held her the entire way.

"Umm, I can do it by myself." Rachel said with a shaky voice.

Santana grinned, "Awesome! I'm gonna go on the other side and I'll meet you in the middle, first one there wins!" She said as she took off for the other platform.

Rachel bit her lip as she watched Santana hop onto the platform and effortlessly grab onto the closest bar, she definitely had a height advantage.

"Ready, Rach?!" Santana called as she swung back and forth from the bar.

Rachel stared up at the bar nervously, "Um, yeah!"

She tentatively lifted her arms up, checking to see if she could reach it at all.

Santana giggled from the other side, "You'll have to jump and hold on, but you'll be okay! Ready?"

"_One_..."

Rachel stared at the bar with determination, she could do this.

"_Two_..." Santana said, grinning widely.

She crouched, waiting for three to jump.

She'd show Santana she could do the monkey bars.

"_Three!_" Santana shouted excitedly as she took off.

Rachel leapt as far as she could with her eyes shut tightly and hands out, waiting to grip onto the bar.

Rachel grinned in victory as she felt the bar reach her fingertips, a look of fright taking over almost immediately as her fingers enclosed around thin air.

The bar completely slipped past her as she fell face first into the sand below the bars.

Santana gasped as she watched Rachel fall, jumping down to make sure she was okay.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't do it! We could have went on the swings or something!" She shouted as Rachel looked up at her.

Rachel blushed, "I thought I could! I just wanted to try."

Santana scoffed, "Well I think my mami would kill me if I made some girl break her neck on the monkey bars so we aren't playing on those tomorrow."

"You still want to play with me?" Rachel asked in awe.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I told you, we're friends. Besides you're totally bad ass for trying them even though you knew couldn't do it."

Rachel smiled at her new friend, maybe Lima would be a little better now that Santana was around.

As the bell rang and they separated to join their respective lines, they shared one last smile before disappearing in opposite directions.

Rachel skipped to her desk, she finally had a friend to write about and she didn't care what the other kids would say.

Santana had proven herself worthy of the best friend title.

* * *

Santana's in Rachel's room, angrily stuffing things into a box as the smaller girl sits at the window bench watching.

"Is this really necessary?" Rachel asks quietly, tears threatening to fall as she watches her...Santana pack up everything she had ever left in the room.

"_You_ asked for this, Rachel." Santana said bitterly as she shoved books and papers into the box.

Rachel played with her necklace, a gift from Santana for her sixteenth birthday. "This wasn't what I meant when I said that, San. I just-"

"Save it." Santana said, cutting her off.

"Where's my notebook?" She asked as she moved across the room toward the closet.

"Santana, _don't_. You gave me that _years_ ago, you can't take it back." Rachel protested as she got up and walked toward the girl.

Santana scoffed as she dug around Rachel's closet, pulling out a large box.

"It's my notebook, I'll take it if I want to. I gave you lots of things that I'm taking back, cause they're mine. If you don't want me, you can't have my stuff." Santana said as she pulled items out of the box.

"You're being childish, San. Not to mention unreasonable and stubborn, like always. You _know_ I didn't mean what I said the way it came out. You know that. You're just hurt and you're being you." Rachel argued, pulling items out of Santana's box and placing them back where they belonged.

"Put that stuff back, Rachel. I was serious when I said I was done." Santana said as she lifted her old, tattered notebook from the box, a discolored paper falling out from between the pages.

Santana bent to pick up the fallen paper, assuming it fell out of her notebook.

Rachel stomped her foot, "Santana I'm tired of fighting with you. I _love_ you for goodness sake. That's why I don't want you following me to New York when you have an amazing opportunity waiting for you at Yale. I don't want you to resent me for taking away your-are you even listening to me?"

Santana looked up from the paper, "When is this from?"

Rachel looked over at the paper in Santana's hands, a small smile creeping onto her face, "Fifth grade, the day we met."

Santana stared at the words on the page, "You wrote about me… But why?" She asked as she looked up at Rachel.

"We weren't really best friends until around Halloween time." She said softly, tracing the paper with her fingers.

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't have many friends, and I knew right away you were a good one. I didn't need the confirmation from you, I would have considered you my best friend even if you had never asked."

Santana smiled softly as she folded the letter and tucked it back into her notebook.

"I don't want to go to Yale, Rach." She said as she sat on the bed, brushing her fingers over the worn leather of her notebook.

Rachel shut her eyes tightly, "Santana, please think about this, okay? Yale is the top school in America for fine arts and they want you."

"Well I want you, and Columbia wants me, and you want me to be happy. I think those all have one thing in common." Santana said simply.

"Columbia wants you?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Full ride, which is better than the scholarship Yale offered me. I got the call yesterday. Which was what I was going to tell you when you came over but you decided to go all 'Crazy Berry' on me and threatened to break up with me if I threw my life away." Santana said as she flipped through the pages of the book.

Rachel threw herself at Santana without warning, tackling the taller girl down on the bed.

"I love you so much but please don't pick Columbia because of me. You're a fantastic artist, San, and you deserve to be at the top school, not the number six school."

Santana laughed, "You researched didn't you?"

Rachel blushed and nodded, "Well, yeah. I had to be prepared in case I had to make a PowerPoint for you."

Santana laughed louder and hugged the girl tightly, "I love all of your crazy, Rachel Berry."

"Does this mean you'll put all my things back now? My room feels oddly empty without all your junk laying around." Rachel teased as she sat up, straddling Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes as she pushed the book into Rachel's hands, "Nope. We gotta start packing if we're ever going to make it to New York, all of my junk is coming with us."

Rachel smiled as she rolled off Santana and opened the worn pages of the book.

It was the first notebook Santana had ever filled with her talent.

They ranged from pictures where she was just learning, to completely amazing masterpieces.

The book had lasted until Santana was fifteen, when Rachel had caught a glimpse of one of the drawings closer to the end and begged to see it, promising to give it back when she was done.

Santana had told her to keep it, knowing how Rachel would treasure it.

Rachel grinned as she flipped to the middle, her favorite parts of the entire notebook started there.

Santana was thirteen when she had reached the middle of the notebook and they had been friends for a few years at that point.

From the middle on were drawings of them together, or of just Rachel, when Santana had unconsciously discovered who she really was as a person.

When Rachel caught sight of these pages at fifteen, her feelings had become real life conscious feelings that she knew weren't going anywhere.

As confusing as it was, Rachel knew it would be okay.

Santana was her best friend, her best friend who clearly shared the same feelings.

Their parents weren't really surprised, the girls were inseparable and them dating was just a long time coming.

Their friends weren't shocked either, telling them it was only logical for them to date seeing as they'd been in love with each other since Santana moved to town.

The bed shifted beside Rachel and Santana was curled to her side almost immediately.

"Whatcha thinking about, beautiful?"

Rachel closed the notebook carefully and set it on her night table.

"Us." Rachel said as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

"We're going to be okay, Rach. New York won't know what hit them." Santana said.

Rachel let out a content sigh, it wouldn't be easy, she knew that, but for the first time since acceptance letters and college choices became a stress on her life, she felt at ease.

Her and Santana would be okay, and it was all thanks to a paper she wrote years ago.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the support so far, please be sure to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews and such, it really makes me happy to see so many people loving this series! I had a different chapter planned for today but somehow things keep getting added to it and it's nowhere near done, so have this sort of filler chapter instead!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Her lips take me on adventures."_

Kurt stared across the table at his best friend's girlfriend warily.

To say the girl was scary would be being nice about it.

He had no idea how Rachel and this girl even worked together at all.

Rachel was sweet and caring, a little dramatic at times, but an amazing person all around.

This girl, Santana, was crude and most definitely lacked a filter. She was guarded and snippy, and walked with an overly confident stride.

She had called him a name as soon as they had met.

Twenty minutes ago.

After she strolled into the restaurant fifteen minutes late.

_Without Rachel._

To be honest, he wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in this situation.

Sitting at a table with quite possibly the scariest woman he had ever met.

He really did try making conversation when she first came in but a glare and an insult thrown his way shut up him up quickly.

He could kill his roommate for this.

Of all days to be late, it was today for a lunch she had planned.

Rachel had asked to meet for lunch seeing as it was the first day she was free at the same time Santana and Kurt were.

The two had been dating for a few months now and despite Kurt and Rachel living together, he had yet to meet the amazing girl Rachel was always gushing about.

He had still yet to meet her seeing as the woman sitting across from him was definitely not the adorable, fun Santana Rachel never shut up about.

This woman was a she-devil, he just knew it.

Kurt checked his phone impatiently, Rachel was well over half an hour late.

Placing it back on the table, Kurt looked around nervously.

Something about Santana just screamed former HBIC.

Kurt turned his attention back to the table as Santana's phone began to ring.

He raised his eyebrows at the instrumental sounds, he'd know that song in his sleep.

A hidden smile made way onto his face, maybe Santana wasn't so bad.

She willingly programmed Don't Rain On My Parade as Rachel's ringtone.

Or maybe just left it after Rachel had programmed it herself.

Unless that actually was her ringtone for everyone.

Kurt shook his head at the countless possibilities, all of which made Santana seem a lot more human than she had two minutes ago.

"It's Rachel." Santana stated rather obviously as she answered the phone.

"Hey you, where are-Yeah, Lady Face is here, he was already here when I got here. I don't know if that's-Hm, okay. You owe me. Big time. Love you too, bye."

Santana placed her phone back on the table and picked up her menu.

Kurt stared at her for a long second before deciding it was safe to speak.

They were in public after all, Santana wouldn't, couldn't possibly, murder him.

"So, is she almost here?" He asked nervously.

"Nope." Santana said simply, looking through her menu.

"That's weird, she's never this late. Has she left the theater?" He asked as he checked his own phone, hoping for a message from his best friend.

"She got caught up at work and she can't leave right now. She wants us to have lunch anyways, and usually I'd be against it but you seem important to her so I'll have lunch with you." Santana said as she placed her menu back down.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But only if you agree to pretend to be a nice person for the duration of our lunch."

Santana smirked, "You're feisty, you must be the top in your relationship."

Kurt looked around where they were sitting, horrified.

"Would you keep your voice down? This is a nice place, this isn't some singing diner!" Kurt whisper yelled at her.

Santana laughed loudly, "You need to chill out, Porcelain. Spend some time with Auntie Tana, I'll fix you right up."

Kurt shook his head, "You were a cheerleader in high school weren't you?"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest protectively, "What's your point?"

Kurt shrugged as he went to his menu, "Nothing it's just really obvious you're used to people being afraid of you."

"Which is why your relationship with Rachel confuses me." He added.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You don't know anything about me. Or my relationship with Rachel."

Kurt sighed and set his menu down, "I think we got off to a bad start."

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel, you must be Santana. Rachel never shuts up about you, or anything else, which I hope by now you've learned to love." He said, holding his hand out across the table.

Santana stared at his outstretched hand before rolling her eyes and grasping it.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Face. Nicknames are just who I am, don't take it personally. Rachel never shuts up about you either, I'm glad she's had a friend like you for so long."

Kurt smiled as he went back to his menu, "We've been here forever, why haven't we been served?"

Santana let out a breath of relief, "I was gonna ask that ten minutes ago but I didn't want you to yell at me for being rude again."

"My friend owns the bar over on 57th, we could be eating in like fifteen minutes if you want." Santana said hopefully.

Kurt jumped up from his seat quickly and grabbed his phone, "Yes please. I was so not in the mood for over priced vegan food today."

Santana's steps faltered as she followed him out of the restaurant, "Rachel promised this wasn't a vegan place. She totally just lost her restaurant picking privileges for the next month."

Kurt laughed, "Sounds like Rachel. One time in high school she sent a girl to a crack house."

Santana smirked at the bit of information Kurt had just told her, "Rachel Berry sent someone to a crack house? This is gold."

Kurt nodded as he hailed a cab, "I mean it wasn't an active crack house, but it was still dangerous. Rachel has always had a desperate need for the spotlight."

Santana shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe the sweet girl who wouldn't even say the mildest of swear words, had a mean bone in her body.

The two sat in the cab in silence as it drove them toward their destination.

"So," Kurt began, deciding to make conversation.

"You and Rachel are pretty serious, it's more than messing around, right? I've seen her be hurt by people enough, I don't want to have to add you to the list too."

Santana blushed, "Her lips take me on adventures."

The girl's eyes widened quickly, "I mean, um, wow that was really gay of me. I usually save that corny shit for Rachel."

"I love her. Like, real love. So..yeah, it's serious. I mean, has she said otherwise? I don't have anything to worry about, right?"

Kurt smiled as he watched the girl scramble and become a nervous mess.

"You have nothing to worry about, Satan. Rachel is completely in love with you."

He hid a smirk as he watched Santana's worried frown turn into a wide grin.

Kurt studied the girl closely, he really didn't know how she had gone from the scary HBIC to a blushing idiot.

He knew one thing for sure though;

He definitely wasn't afraid of her anymore if this was how she acted when she thought about Rachel.

Being around Rachel probably brought this side out in her constantly.

Maybe Santana wasn't all that bad, he could definitely see the two of them becoming friends.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter for you guys! It's a companion piece to chapter one! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "just friends don't kiss like that."_

Kurt stared over his newspaper at his roommates.

It had been weeks since the two came home and faked a fight so he'd leave them alone.

They were still hiding their relationship.

And doing a terrible job at it.

Santana was at the stove making herself some breakfast while Rachel stood cutting up various fruits on the counter beside her.

They kept giving each other little grins and smiles when they thought he wasn't looking.

"How much more obvious can they get?" Kurt asked aloud from behind his paper.

"Did you say something, Kurt?" Rachel asked as she made her way over to the table, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Just reading a wanted ad, someone needs new roommates cause his suck." Kurt said nonchalantly.

Santana scoffed as she sat down next to Rachel, only one of her hands actually visible.

"My roommates suck too but I don't write about it in the paper."

Rachel pinched Santana's thigh under the table using her hand that was already resting there, "Be nice or else you'll be homeless."

"Yeah, Satan. Listen to your girlfriend." Kurt teased as he smirked behind his newspaper, desperately wishing he could see the look on his friends' faces.

Santana shook her head at Rachel, silently telling her there was no way Kurt possibly knew.

Rachel relaxed and went back to her breakfast, her fingers rubbing circles on Santana's thigh.

"All this time I thought Berry was _your_ girlfriend, Lady Hummel." Santana quipped as she dug into her omelette, vegan because she knew Rachel would take from her plate like always.

Kurt set his newspaper down and folded his hands on the table, a serious look taking over his face.

"Okay, we need to have a little chat." He said, having had enough of the secrecy and lies.

It was fun for a while, but the more the girls denied it and snuck around, the more annoying it became.

Whenever he had made a joke or a comment, there would be a period of time where they'd be extra cautious until they thought he had dropped it.

They wouldn't look at each other or sit too close, opting for opposite ends of the couch.

It was getting old, not to mention extremely awkward.

He wanted his friends to be happy and feel comfortable being themselves.

"Uh oh, what did you do, Rachel? Did you use Kurt's hair spray again?" Santana teased.

Rachel gave the girl a dirty look, "_You're_ the one that uses it every single day!"

"Look this has nothing to do with my hair spray, which I will now be keeping in my room locked up." Kurt said.

"It's about the two of you."

Santana and Rachel glanced at each other nervously, neither of them liking where this was going.

"What about us, Hummel?" Santana asked with a glare, hoping to scare him off.

Kurt rolled his eyes, the last time he had found Santana Lopez scary was probably sophomore year.

"You guys are clearly together, and I'm just unsure of why you're hiding it." He said simply.

"Kurt, we're _just_ friends." Rachel said with a reassuring smile.

"_Just friends_ don't kiss like that." Kurt exclaimed.

"Do you two honestly believe I don't notice that you shower together in the morning? Or that you stay up late talking _every. single. night_. Or that you hold hands when we watch movies, or when we have meals together,"

He paused to take a peak under the table, "like right now! You two are honestly so oblivious."

Santana and Rachel both had a deep blush on their cheeks, they honestly didn't think Kurt had caught on to them, let alone seen them.

Rachel was the first to speak, "How long have you known?" She asked quietly.

"_Months_, Rachel! I had a suspicion long before you two came home that one night pretending to be mad at each other, but I've known it was actually going on since that night." Kurt said.

"Oh..well, uh, okay." Rachel answered, not knowing what else to say.

"That's it? _Okay_?" Kurt asked.

"Lay off, Kurt. You already know we're together, what else is there?" Santana asked as she continued eating her breakfast.

"So you guys are admitting it then? You're actually together and not just messing around?" Kurt asked.

Santana sucked in a deep breath, "If we were messing around do you think I'd willingly make sure whatever I'm eating is Rachel-friendly because I know she loves eating off my plate?"

"Do you think I'd stay up until the early hours of the morning just talking because I literally can't get enough of her?"

"And do you honestly think we'd keep it from you if it wasn't serious?" Santana said, finishing her short rant.

Rachel smiled at Santana before turning her attention to Kurt, "We've just really enjoyed this time getting to know each other, inside and out."

"Wanky." Santana said with a smirk, her fingertips brushing against Rachel's.

Kurt grimaced, "That was a little too much info."

"What? I didn't-Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that!" Rachel said covering her face in embarrassment.

"While I'm very happy for the two of you, I have one thing to say." Kurt said, changing the subject.

"Well get on with it then, you're seriously getting in the way of our morning shower." Santana said impatiently.

Rachel smacked Santana's thigh lightly, "Cut it out. We're all ears, Kurt."

"Well, I just want to make it very clear that once Blaine moves to New York there's no way the two of you will be getting this loft." Kurt said simply.

Rachel stared at the boy for a long moment before breaking out into a laugh, "You almost had me there, Kurt."

"Yeah cause we know there's no way you would get dibs on the loft without even attempting to fight us for it." Santana chimed in.

Kurt stared between the two, "Why can't you two find your own place? Rachel with your Broadway salary the two of you could find an amazing apartment in the city!"

Rachel's jaw dropped, horrified. "_Kurt!_ This is my home too and you don't get to dictate who stays and who goes."

"Yeah, Hummel. Berry and I already live here, it would make more sense for you to move in somewhere else with Professor Bow Tie!" Santana added in.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Blaine and I will be living here whether you two stay or not." Kurt explained.

Santana shook her head, "No way. Rachel and I are staying so unless you want to see us getting it on in every inch of this apartment..."

Rachel sighed loudly, "Tana, would it be so bad for us to find our own place?"

"Yeah, _Tana_, would it be so bad?" Kurt teased.

"Kurt, _don't_." Rachel warned.

"You know, Rae, if he would have had an adult conversation with us about this I would have gladly agreed to let him and Warbler have the loft. But he made it difficult to just resign." Santana said, a competitive fire in her eyes.

"You just had to rile her up, didn't you?" Rachel asked as she laid her head on the table.

"It's on, Lopez." Kurt said as he stood to lean across the table dangerously close to Santana.

Santana leaned in just as close, "You have no idea who you're up against, Lady Face."

Rachel sighed and stood in exasperation, "I'm _not_ getting involved in this so you two better not include me in _any_ of your shenanigans."

With one last look Santana's way, silently begging her to follow, she walked out of the kitchen.

Santana stood frozen in her place, nose to nose with Kurt before puckering her lips and giving him a peck.

The boy pulled away quickly in disgust, "What the hell, Santana?!"

Santana cackled as she walked away from the table with a triumphant bounce to her step, "I fight dirty. I knew you'd back away first if I did that."

"Sleep with one eye open." She warned before disappearing into the bathroom where Rachel had gone into minutes before.

Kurt glared at the closed door as he angrily typed on his phone.

_"bring down pezberry is ON."_

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter for you guys! It's not the longest, but it's alright. I have two really great chapters for this being worked on right now, so get excited over those! I'm done school this Friday, and I think I've got my mojo back for Partnered By Fate! **

* * *

_Six Word Story: "I let her go for you."_

Rachel sat on the couch in the loft totally captivated by Real Housewives, she had DVR'ed the entire new season and was finally catching up.

Usually her and Santana would watch them together but Rachel had given up waiting for her.

She hadn't been back since she fled to Hawaii with Brittany, she hadn't even texted or emailed.

It made Rachel a little sad to think about, she had thought they had fixed things and were friends again.

Clearly she was wrong but it didn't stop her from wishing her friend would come home.

New York was great now that so many familiar faces were around, but she really just missed Santana.

Yeah they had their problems, but Santana was her first _real_ girl friend.

Of course Rachel considered Mercedes a friend, but Santana was different.

They talked about stuff and watched hours of reality shows together.

They stuck together after work because neither liked how creepy the city was at night.

Rachel sighed and turned her attention back to the television, being sad over Santana just wasn't worth it anymore.

* * *

Rachel awoke slowly to the feel of fingers running through her hair, she hadn't remembered dozing off.

Rachel smiled, Kurt knew she only liked to be woken up this way.

"Kurt? What're you doing home? I thought you were staying with Blaine at Mercedes' tonight?" Rachel mumbled out sleepily with her eyes still shut.

"I'm slightly offended you mistook me for Lady Hummel."

Rachel's eyes shot open quickly in confusion, "Santana? What-Am I dreaming? I'm definitely dreaming so I can do this,"

Rachel rose off her pillow and moved so she was closer to Santana, planting a soft kiss on her nose, and leaning back into her pillow with a sleepy smile.

Santana sat on the floor in surprise before finally breaking out into quiet laughter, "You are still crazy, Berry. I can't believe you just did that."

Santana watched the singer carefully before going back to running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Come on, wake up." Santana coaxed.

Rachel opened her eyes again, "You're really here?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I really am."

"Then I'm a little embarrassed." Rachel whispered with a blush.

"I just, I don't understand. You've been gone for so long, what are you doing back here? Where's Brittany?" Rachel questioned as she sat up, pulling at Santana until the girl joined her on the couch.

"I let her go for you." Santana whispered as she laid her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion.

Santana kept her head turned the opposite way of Rachel, "Being with Brittany was great, but even in Hawaii I found myself missing everything about New York. The diner, the loft, Kurt."

"_You_." She added softly, finally lifting her head to see the singer's reaction.

"Now I know I'm _definitely_ dreaming. There's no way you're back here, or saying whatever you're saying." Rachel said as she attempted to get up.

Santana shook her head and grabbed Rachel's arm, "Please don't go. I've spent weeks freaking out about this with my mom trying to calm me down."

"Your mom? Santana where have you been? What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I realized Brittany wasn't who or what I wanted anymore. I didn't know what to do, so I've been hiding out in Lima. My mom finally convinced me to come back." Santana said softly.

"I don't understand." Rachel said as she searched Santana's eyes for some sort of answer.

"I gave her up for _you_, Rachel. Brittany isn't who I want anymore, _you_ are." Santana said with a small smile.

"_Me_? Why?" Rachel asked

"Because you're _Rachel_. You're dramatic and bossy and sometimes I can't stand you, but at the end of the day? I just love everything about you." Santana explained nervously.

Rachel blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah." Santana said with a silly grin on her face.

Rachel grinned and leaned down, planting a curious kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana groaned as Rachel pulled away, "You shouldn't have done that."

"And why not?" Rachel asked with a giggle.

"Because if you decide you don't like me back I'll probably die cause your kisses are so awesome." Santana explained.

Rachel grinned and straddled Santana's lap, "Good thing I've decided I do like you back and we should go on a date immediately."

Santana smirked, "And why's that?"

"So we can kiss all the time, duh!" Rachel said.

"So we can't kiss until we go on a date but you can straddle me?" Santana teased.

"Well...I can get up if that's what you want?" Rachel said as she moved to get up.

Santana gripped Rachel's waist firmly, "No way, you're not going anywhere."

"Neither are you, and don't laugh because I'm not joking. I missed you, San. Please don't disappear again." Rachel said seriously with tears welling in her eyes.

Santana hugged the girl close to her body, "I'm not going anywhere, you've got me for good."

* * *

Kurt returned in the morning to find his roommate asleep on the couch curled into another body.

Walking closer he smiled and pulled out his phone to take a picture.

He knew it was only a matter of time until his two roommates realized what everyone did months ago.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Six Word Story: "The truth is, I'm fucked up."_

Santana had been in hiding for two weeks, only leaving her apartment when it was necessary and definitely avoiding places she knew _people_ would be.

Especially avoiding the Starlight Diner as if it were the plague, which was difficult since it had the best food near her apartment building and her best friend/roommate worked there.

Her best friend who was also friends with-_no,_ she couldn't even think about it.

She had fucked up bad, worse than she ever had before.

Dani had warned her, tried to tell her to stop the chase before it started.

Not that Santana listened.

She really wishes she had listened because if she had, she definitely wouldn't be in this fucked up situation.

How was she ever going to be able to go back to the diner when _she_ was working literally all the time?

Her father cut her off and she had to work to pay for school, she had told Santana that one of the times they hung out.

_As friends._

Why she just had to mess that up was beyond her.

She really wishes she listened to Dani.

Santana shook her head and sighed in frustration.

Sleeping with Rachel Berry without telling her it was a one time thing was a bad decision.

Leaving as soon as it was over, ignoring her the entire time she put her clothes back on and avoiding her ever since was even worse.

Dani had been absolutely livid when Rachel had told her, not that Santana blamed her roommate.

Rachel was her friend too, and this entire situation really put Dani in a really awkward position.

The only thing she really regretted about the entire situation was not making it clear it was a one time thing.

Rachel was smoking hot, and yeah Santana totally wanted to get back on that but Rachel wasn't the friends with benefits type.

She was the committed relationship, I love you more, no you hang up first, type.

There was no way for the two of them to compromise, cause Santana sure as hell didn't want a relationship and Rachel had made it clear many times that she did.

Santana slipped on her shoes and made her way out of the apartment angrily, she wouldn't get any peace until she talked to Rachel.

She stomped her way to the diner, making it in under ten minutes when usually it'd take her at least twenty.

She slipped in easily unnoticed as she planned her visit during the lunch rush on purpose.

She went straight for Rachel's section and sat down, pulling her menu up over her face quickly so Rachel wouldn't turn her away before she had a chance to speak.

"Hi, welcome to the Spotlight Diner! I'm Rachel and I'll be your waitress today, if you have any special requests you're in luck because I happen to be _very_ talented. Do you know what you'd like, or do you need a few minutes?" Rachel recited the greeting brightly.

Santana smiled, damn Rachel Berry and her cute factor.

"I um, I just want you to listen." Santana said nervously as she lowered her menu.

Rachel's smile turned into a frown as she noticed Santana, "Sorry, we don't serve rude women who seduce someone and then leave right after, never to be heard from again."

"Rachel, please. I'm here aren't I? I just hear me out. Two minutes, tops." Santana pleaded rather pathetically, silently berating herself for it.

"Two minutes." Rachel agreed.

"The truth is, I'm fucked up." Santana said simply.

"I can't do relationships, they never end well for me. And I should have-sleeping with you was wrong. I knew how you felt about stuff like that and I did it anyways because you're honestly too hot not to want to sleep with."

"I shouldn't have left, and I shouldn't have ignored you. I should have at least told you it was just a one night thing for me and I'm sorry about it all."

Rachel pursed her lips, "You're a coward, Santana Lopez. Are you _really_ going to let a few bad relationships ruin your entire life? You know if you opened your eyes you'd realize what you had in front of you."

Santana sighed, "I _know_ what's in front of me, Rachel. I'm scared of what's in front of me. You think I only slept with you because you're hot? No, I slept with you because I got to know how amazing you are."

"Then I don't understand why we can't deal with your fears together, San." Rachel said softly.

"We just can't, Rachel. I don't want a relationship, especially not with you. You deserve better." Santana said with a frown.

Rachel nodded, "Fine, whatever. Can we at least go back to being friends?"

"Just friends?" Santana questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, like before." Rachel said hopefully.

"We can try." Santana finally agreed, not fully convinced she'd be able to be just friends.

"Good. I gotta go back to work now, but I'll see you around?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely." Santana said as she slid out of the booth she was occupying.

Rachel gave her one last smile before she turned to check on her other tables.

Santana frowned as she watched the tiny girl work, there was absolutely no way she'd be able to just be friends with Rachel and she had a suspicion the singer knew that.

Seeing the little smirk Rachel threw her way Santana knew she was right in assuming Rachel wasn't giving up.

Yeah she was scared as hell, but maybe Rachel could be the one to help her work through it.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews on the last few chapters, I love knowing my work is actually being read and it's not just for me. This chapter is a sequel to chapter nine, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Well maybe tomorrow you'll love me."_

So maybe being friends wasn't that bad.

It meant unlimited couch cuddles and cheek kisses, not to mention guaranteed grinding when they went to the bars, and the occasional drunken kiss on the lips that followed.

It also meant countless sleepovers where she was given no choice but to share a bed, countless lunch and dinner dates and constant texting.

All of these things combined together gave her absolutely no time to sleep with another girl, let alone _think_ about one.

The more Santana thought about it, the more she realized Rachel had schemed her into a sex-less relationship.

She honestly hadn't had sex since that night with Rachel.

And that was six months ago.

Six and a half technically.

The realization set in early on a Sunday morning as she laid in bed with a passed out Rachel on top of her.

A fully clothed passed out Rachel because they didn't have sex.

They just had all the other aspects of a relationship.

"Well fuck me." Santana said out loud, not believing the situation she was in.

"Later, I'm still sleeping." Rachel replied sleepily.

"Oh no you're not." Santana said as she shoved the girl off and got out of bed.

"I can't _believe_ you! I _know_ what you're doing."

Rachel rubbed her eyes, "Sleeping?" She asked as she yawned and made herself comfortable in the space Santana was just occupying.

"No, _not_ sleeping! Wake up!" Santana said as she tugged the blankets off the bed.

"I know you totally brain ninja'd me into some old married couple relationship! I see what you're doing."

Rachel bit her lip, "Oh..._that_."

"You know, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. I was sure you would have realized it months ago." Rachel defended as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

"Wait, what? So you admit it?" Santana asked with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, _maybe_ there's a chance I sort of asked to be friends with ulterior motives. And maybe you fell for it, but that's all you!"

"Have these past few months been that horrible? I really don't remember you complaining once." Rachel said with a small smirk.

"Well they haven't been, but that's _not_ the point here. You _tricked_ me! You _knew_ I wasn't looking for a relationship and you somehow tricked me into one." Santana argued.

"I don't remember ever _once_ telling you you couldn't sleep with anyone else, or whatever it is you do. That was all you, Santana."

"Maybe deep down you realize you want to be with me." Rachel said hopefully.

Santana shook her head, "No way. I don't want a relationship, whatever this is we're doing? It's done."

Rachel sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed, "Santana, don't be like this. I can't help what I'm about to say, so please don't freak out."

Rachel took a deep breath as she cupped Santana's face, "I love you, Santana Lopez. I've gotten to know you, the real you, these last six months and I've completely fallen in love with you. I may have tricked you into this, but I don't regret it because it allowed me to see a side of you you would have never showed me."

"Please tell me you love me too, because if you don't it'll completely break me." Rachel said softly as she stared into Santana's eyes, looking for the love she knew they held.

Santana shook her head and pushed Rachel away from her, "I don't. I'm sorry, but I don't love you. You lied to me, Rachel. This right here is the reason I don't do relationships."

"Well maybe tomorrow you'll love me." Rachel said positively as she sat back down on the bed.

"I won't, Rachel. I can't do it, I'm not the love type. You don't want to be with me and I don't want to be with you." Santana said, shutting her eyes tightly.

Rachel frowned, "You're just scared, Santana. I know you love me, I can feel it every time we're together. I feel it when you put your hand on my back when we cross the street, or when you order for me because you know me so well."

"I feel it when you pull me against you at night, or when we hold hands when we go for walks in the park. God, Santana why can't you see it? _Everyone_ sees it!"

"What do you mean _everyone_ sees it? Am I missing something?" Santana asked angrily.

"You don't know how many people have assured me that you shared the same feelings as me. I've been worried about this for weeks and everyone has said I shouldn't worry, the love was in your eyes. I agree with them, I just wish you realized it."

"I'm going to go, San. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I'm not sorry for the outcome. Just...let me know when you've finally realized it." Rachel said as she climbed off the bed and tugged her pants on from the night before, leaving with Santana's oversized NYU sweatshirt on.

Santana scoffed, "You'll be waiting a long time."

She groaned as she smacked a picture of the two of them off her desk.

"Stupid Rachel." She grumbled to herself as she climbed back into bed, the smell of the other girl surrounding her.

* * *

_Two weeks, six hours and fifty-five minutes._

It had only been two weeks and yet it felt like a life time.

She had no good morning or good night texts, no lunch or dinner plans, no couch cuddles and definitely no sleeping buddy.

She found herself missing all of those things she had become so used to despite trying to ignore her feelings.

Which was kind of hard to do when every single inch of her room reminded her of Rachel.

There were articles of clothing and random items all over her room that definitely didn't belong to her.

Not to mention the amount of clothing she was missing, consisting mostly of her baggy shirts and sweaters.

Which also happened to be Rachel's favorite things to sleep in.

Her night tables and desk had pictures of the two of them together that their friends had taken, or Santana herself had taken and printed out so she could put them in her room.

The worst part was that her bed had Rachel's scent permanently stuck there.

She had changed and washed her sheets and pillow cases, even swapping her pillows with Dani's, and every night she was still surrounded by the intoxicating scent that was Rachel Berry.

Santana stared around her room with a frown, being in there wasn't the same without Rachel.

"_Crap._" Santana said in sudden realization, her life truly sucked without Rachel.

* * *

Santana knocked on the familiar door nervously.

She was tired of fighting with herself and didn't want to do it alone anymore, she just hoped Rachel still wanted to help her fight.

The door slid open slowly, a pale smirking face on the other side.

"About time, Lopez."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Fabray. Is um, is she home?"

"She had a late shift, she should be home soon. You should probably come in." Quinn said as she stepped aside to let Santana in.

Santana nodded as she made her way inside.

Truth be told she had absolutely no idea how Rachel lived with Quinn, the two were like night and day.

Not that she wouldn't kick Dani out in a heartbeat if Quinn needed a place to stay and her apartment had a two person capacity.

She hadn't known the girl for long, but she could tell they were meant to be friends.

Quinn was fierce and definitely didn't take shit from anyone.

They were a lot alike and she knew that if they had gone to high school together they would have ruled the school.

When they weren't busy fighting of course.

"I wish you had waited another two weeks before showing up here." Quinn said as she returned to her seat on the couch, pressing play on the movie she had paused.

"What the fuck, Q?" Santana asked as she sat down next to the blonde.

"I bet Kurt that you wouldn't take your head out of your own ass for a month, he said there was no way you'd take that long."

"Therefore _you_ owe _me_ the money _I_ now I have to pay _him_." Quinn explained with her eyes focused on the tv.

"You bet on your best friend's unhappiness?" Santana asked.

"Hell yeah I did. I love Rachel, but I was _sure_ I was going to win." Quinn said with a frown.

"You owe me fifty bucks." She added as she turned to Santana.

Santana scoffed, "I'm not going to give you-"

The sound of the loft door opening cut her off quickly.

Santana turned in her seat just as Rachel appeared in the doorway,

"Hey." She said softly.

"Santana...hi, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked nervously as she slid the door shut.

"Well, I had this really great girl and then I-" Santana paused as she turned to look at Quinn.

Quinn stayed seated until Santana nudged her with her foot, sending her a glare.

"Oh, um, I'm just going to go uh, I think Kurt wanted me to help him sew his leather pants. Um, bye!" Quinn said as she scurried out of the apartment.

Rachel shook her head as Quinn walked passed and gave her a wink.

"You were saying?" She asked as she walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Santana.

"I fucked up, plain and simple. I didn't realize what I had until it was gone."

"Being without you these last two weeks have been...just hell, Rach. I've missed it all, it's like I can't breathe without you and that scares me. It scares me so fucking much because I don't do relationships and I definitely don't do feelings."

"And yet here I am, being all emotional and shit about to confess my love for you. How pathetic am I?" Santana asked with a humorless laugh as she wiped her eyes free of the tears that clouded her vision.

"You love me?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it because if we don't end up working out it'll hurt too much, and then I'll really be alone forever." Santana said.

Rachel shook her head as she placed her hands lovingly on Santana's neck, her thumbs rubbing against her jaw.

"I love you and quite frankly, I'm never letting you go. Whatever happens we'll deal with it together, okay? I told you you didn't have to fight alone and I'm still willing to fight with you." Rachel said.

"You don't know how good it is to hear that because I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I just want you to know this isn't going to be easy, I'm damaged, Rach. And I'm going to try my damn hardest but you need to be patient, okay?" Santana begged, her hand gripping the cheap material of Rachel's work uniform.

"I promise. Me and you, okay? No more games or lies." Rachel promised as she leaned forward, sealing it with a kiss.

Santana hummed in approval against Rachel's lips, "I think I could get used to this."

Rachel smiled and pulled Santana in for another kiss, "Good because we're going to do this constantly. You don't know how hard it's been to restrain myself from jumping you."

"Oh really?" Santana asked against Rachel's lips.

"Mhmm, and I think I deserve to be rewarded." Rachel husked.

"Let me take you on a date first, I want to do this the right way." Santana said, using all of her willpower to keep from carrying the girl into the bedroom.

Rachel smirked, "How about I take you out using the money Kurt owes me."

"You bet on me too?!" Santana asked in shock.

"Yes, and you just got me a hundred bucks. I told him two weeks, he was positive it'd be three. Poor Quinn was just way off." Rachel said, shaking her head.

"You're just full of surprises, Rachel Berry." Santana said as she pulled the girl onto her lap.

Santana smiled as Rachel immediately cuddled into her.

She had missed the feeling of Rachel in her arms and there was no way she was ever going to get tired of having her back in them.

It would be a difficult journey, but it was one she was ready to conquer.

For real this time, no more games.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Six Word Story: "I'll be here waiting… like always."_

Rachel watched as her best friend and roommate ran around the apartment getting ready for her date.

She had been excited about it all week long, making sure to bring it up at least once a day if not more.

They had met during a dance class and had really hit it off, or so Rachel was told anyways.

The longer she watched Santana get ready, the more upset she became.

They had been friends since Rachel moved to the city at 18 and answered Santana's ad for a roommate.

Her fathers had been skeptical of the ad online at first, not believing any 20 year old would be looking for a roommate online.

As soon as they had met Santana they knew their daughter would be well taken care of and protected.

That was five years ago, and every day since then Rachel felt herself falling more and more in love with the Latina.

She could still remember the day she realized she was falling for Santana.

They were laying on the floor in front of a fan in nothing but their underwear because of a massive heatwave three years ago.

It was soon after they had become real friends, spending the first two years getting to know each other and learning how to deal with one another.

They were complete opposites but they learned to make it work and became closer than ever thought possible, Santana's friends were shocked Rachel had actually managed to smooth out the girl's rough edges.

Santana had looked absolutely gorgeous that day, her face was clear of make up and her hair was in it's natural mess of curls.

Rachel could pinpoint the exact moment the realization hit her if she closed her eyes and thought back to that day.

Santana had gone from laying on her stomach to her side so she was facing her with her head propped up on her hand.

The light streaming in from the window had hit her in a way her skin positively radiated, more so than usual.

Her hair was tousled and wild, which was the reason she never kept it in its natural state.

She had sweat dripping down her neck, her body coated in it.

She was laughing at something Rachel had said, her nose crinkled in the perfect way it always crinkled when she laughed or smiled a genuine smile.

That, that was the exact moment she realized she was completely in love with Santana Lopez.

She had wanted to tell her, coming close so many times but there was always something stopping her.

Whether it was other news Santana had or another girl, something always came up.

It didn't help Santana was two years older than her either.

She was more experienced and found herself to be more mature, always saying how cute and young Rachel was and often used it against her.

Which was another reason she was afraid to confess her feelings to Santana, the woman didn't see her as a potential love interest.

Just a best friend, and a kick ass roommate.

Another reason Rachel couldn't tell Santana about her feelings, it would be too awkward living together and she definitely didn't want to find another apartment.

Rachel sighed as she browsed through their shared Netflix trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

"You're not going to watch any without me, right?" Santana asked as she made her way into the living room, wearing possibly one of the tightest dresses she owned.

Rachel shook her head as she continued browsing, "No, you know the zombies scare me. I'd never watch it on my own. Nice dress choice." She said, noticing it was one she had bought Santana for her birthday.

Rachel silently cursed herself for it, she hadn't thought Santana would wear it on a date with someone who wasn't her.

"It's one of my favorites, do you think Brittany will like it?" Santana asked as she slipped on her jacket.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous, Tana. She'd be crazy not to fall in love with you on the spot." Rachel said, sending Santana a reassuring smile.

"Cool, thanks, Rae. I'll probably be home late...though hopefully I don't come home at all tonight." Santana said wiggling her eyebrows as she slipped out the front door.

Rachel frowned as the door shut behind Santana, "I'll be here waiting… like always."

One day she'd be brave enough to tell Santana the truth.

Until then she'd continue to live in the absolute hell she had created for herself.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to chapter 11. I also went back and corrected my small error on chapter 10, so thank you for pointing it out!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Why did I tell you that?"_

Santana sighed as she sat in the restaurant waiting for Brittany to arrive.

Truthfully she hadn't even really wanted to go out with the dancer, she had her heart set on someone else and had for a while.

She was in love with her roommate.

Her bossy, broadway loving, practicing scales at 6 a.m roommate.

She had been wary of Rachel when she first moved in, she talked too much and dressed like she ran a library.

A few months in the city had really changed her, it was almost as if the singer was made for New York.

She ditched the plaid skirts and animal sweaters and begged for Santana's help creating a new look for herself.

It was almost as if she matured as her wardrobe did, the city definitely agreed with Rachel Berry living in it.

Santana smiled as she thought about her roommate, she could remember the exact day she realized her feelings.

She had come home after a long shift to Rachel singing and dancing around the kitchen while making lemon squares, Santana's favorite.

The singer was in her old world as she belted out Amy Winehouse's _Valerie_, totally oblivious to the audience she had.

Santana had stood there until the song was over just watching Rachel.

Watching her roommate bake her favorite treats and sing music from one of her favorite artists had really opened her eyes.

She was totally in love with Rachel Berry and the girl had no idea.

Of course Santana had thought about telling her many times since she realized a year ago, but there was always something else.

Whether it was her own fears or just life getting in the way, no time was ever right.

One day would be the right day and she just hoped Rachel wouldn't hate her for having these feelings.

Santana shook her head as she pulled out her phone to distract herself, she really wished Brittany would show up already so she could get rid of her Rachel thoughts.

"_Hey, San!_" Brittany said as she snuck up behind her.

Santana jumped, "_Jesus_, Britt. I didn't even see you come in."

"I know, you looked like you were trying to recite the dictionary in your head." Brittany said as she sat down.

"So, you ready to-"

Santana cut the blonde off quickly,

"I'm in love with my roommate, nothing can happen tonight." She blurted out.

Santana's eyes widened as he words registered.

"Why did I tell you that?" She asked in embarrassment.

"I don't know, but I'm confused. I have a boyfriend, I thought we were just hanging out as friends." Brittany said.

"But I asked you out on a date...why would you say yes if you have a boyfriend?" Santana asked in confusion.

Brittany shrugged as she sipped her water, "I just thought this was like a friend date. You're a really cool girl, Santana and I think we could be best friends."

"I've been thinking this was an actual date all week." Santana said.

"But I thought you liked your roommate?" Brittany asked, confused.

"I do!" Santana said defensively.

Brittany frowned, "Then why are we having a discussion on whether or not this is a real date?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Friends?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Friends." Brittany agreed.

"So if you're in love with your roommate, why did you ask me out?" She asked.

Santana sighed, "It's complicated. She doesn't know, and I doubt she'd even feel the same way if I told her."

"So you date other girls instead of staying in and talking about your feelings?" Brittany asked.

"It's not like that, okay? It's hard to tell someone you live with you love them and hope they don't move out because they don't feel the same." Santana explained.

"Well I think you should tell her, you never know what'll happen!" Brittany said with a supportive grin.

Santana smiled softly, "Yeah...maybe I'll tell her when I get home."

Brittany clapped excitedly, "I'll spend the entire evening building up your confidence."

Santana laughed as she opened her menu, she'd need all the confidence in the world.

* * *

Santana arrived home late that night, her and Brittany had decided to go for a walk through the park so the dancer could continue to build Santana's confidence.

Santana walked into the apartment in a new light, Brittany had definitely built her confidence and she couldn't wait to finally tell Rachel how she felt.

She was greeted by menu screen of _Bridesmaids_ playing over and over again.

Santana grinned, Bridesmaids was Rachel's guilty pleasure movie.

Everyone had thought the only movies she ever watched were musicals, but Santana knew the truth.

As she walked closer into the living room she noticed Rachel fast asleep on the couch, the throw blanket pulled around her tightly and the remote hanging loosely from her hand.

Santana smiled sadly as she moved around the couch and removed the remote from her hand, adjusting the blanket as she did so.

Another night that turned out to be the wrong time.

Maybe she'd get to tell Rachel her feelings one day.

Until then she'd continue to try and distract herself from her feelings.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Six Word Story: "We're good at being lonely together."_

Rachel sighed as she sat on the deck in the backyard of her best friend's house.

This was the third weekend in a row she had let him convince her to come over for a party his brother was throwing.

The first weekend she had been iffy about it, never having been to a party before, but Kurt had promised it would be okay.

And it was okay until the boy had decided to disappear with his boyfriend, leaving her all alone in a house full of people who either couldn't stand her or didn't even know who she was.

The second weekend she hadn't wanted to go after what had happened the first time but Kurt promised it wouldn't happen again, not wanting the singer to be left out of the fun.

She had trusted his promise and gone, only to be abandoned again the same way she was the week before.

Kurt had stayed true to his promise for a while, but one too many drinks for him lead to Rachel ending up alone again.

This time she had agreed to go with no hesitation, already knowing what to expect.

She'd show up, hang out with Kurt for a short period of time and then go to the back porch until people left or passed out where she would then clean up whatever disaster she saw before finding a place to sleep.

Rachel sat on the wooden steps as she sipped from her water bottle, she never drank after Kurt disappeared.

"Hey you." A voice said as they stepped onto the porch.

Rachel smiled to herself before turning around, "And here I was thinking you weren't going to come out here tonight."

The sitting in the backyard part of her routine also consisted of Santana Lopez coming out to join her weirdly enough.

Santana Lopez was quite possibly the most popular, not to mention scariest, girl in school.

Some people would argue that Quinn Fabray held that title, but Santana definitely took first place.

Which is why that very first weekend Rachel had gone out to the backyard and Santana had joined her she'd been very skeptical and cautious.

Santana laughed as she sat next to Rachel and handed her a cup, "And why wouldn't I? This is our thing."

Rachel accepted the cup, always breaking her no drinking rule once Santana joined her outside.

"I don't know, you looked pretty cozy with Noah tonight." Rachel said as she sipped the unknown drink.

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back, stretching her legs out and leaning on her elbows.

"Puck is a little too manly for me, I think we talked about this already, Rach." She said, nudging Rachel's foot with her own.

"Oh...right." Rachel said with a blush.

"I totally got us a real bed tonight, I threatened Hudson for his." Santana said with a smirk.

"At least we won't have to drag anyone out of any beds." Rachel said.

Sitting outside together wasn't where it ended, the two would usually go back inside together and scout out a place to sleep.

Rachel had been wary a first, not exactly believing the most popular girl in school would want to hang out with her and then sleep in the same space, where anyone could see them.

Of course Santana had brushed it off, dragging her to the basement where she knew Finn had a couch.

It had been the same the past two weekends, and she knew it would happen again this weekend.

"So how was your week? Anything exciting?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head, "Unless you consider a head to toe slushy attack happening three times this week exciting, not really."

Santana frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Rachel said with a sad smile.

"You shouldn't be, I'm sorry you have to deal with shit like that." Santana said.

Rachel shrugged, "Anything exciting happen with you?"

"Q wants to quit Cheerios, she's on this crazy path and wants to rebel against her parents."

"Which is totally cool with me cause that means I get head cheerleader." Santana said with a satisfying smirk.

"You should help her, Santana! What if she goes overboard and becomes the next member of the Skanks?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, we're talking about Quinn. She'd never go that far, and I wouldn't let her. Bitch is crazy but she's still my best friend." Santana said.

"Just like you won't get mad at Kurt for ditching you three weekends in a row." She added with a frown.

Rachel sighed, "He doesn't mean to, it's just the only time he gets to spend with Blaine."

"Well why even invite you then if he's just going to disappear?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he does." Rachel said.

"Why?" Santana asked as she filled her cup again using the flask in her pocket.

"I got to know you because of him ditching me." Rachel said as she avoided Santana's eyes.

Santana smirked, "That is a pretty good deal isn't it?"

Rachel smiled in agreement, never in a million years had she thought she'd ever be friends with Santana Lopez.

If that's what they even were considered.

Rachel knew as soon as the morning came the two of them wouldn't talk again until the next party, the cheerleader acting as if she didn't exist at school.

Not that Rachel minded, she'd rather have this laid back version of Santana rather than the mean cheerleader version of her that appeared at school.

"So, ready to head in?" Santana asked interrupting Rachel's thoughts, holding her hand out for the singer.

Rachel took Santana's hand as she stood, "Can I ask you something?"

Santana nodded as she lead the girl inside, "Sure, what's up?"

"What is this?" Rachel asked.

Santana gave the girl a puzzled stare, "What do you mean?"

Rachel frowned, "What are we doing? Why do we always end up like this every weekend?"

"We're good at being lonely together." Santana said with a shrug.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Ready to get our cuddle on?" Santana asked as they walked into Finn's empty room.

"I'm really glad I've gotten to know you, despite the circumstances." Rachel said as she climbed into the bed.

"Hummel sucks but I'm glad too, who knew Rachel Berry wasn't actually all that bad?" Santana said as she got in next to Rachel.

"No one would believe you if you told them." Rachel said with a frown.

Santana pulled the girl close to her body, "That's okay, it means I get you all to myself."

"Goodnight, Santana." Rachel said as she shut her eyes, her hands gripping the cheerleader's tshirt.

"Night, Rach." Santana said, resting her chin on Rachel's head.

* * *

Rachel stood at her locker Monday morning with Kurt by her side.

He was telling her all about his amazing night with Blaine, not realizing she was barely paying attention.

Her focus was on the cheerleader across the hall standing at her locker with a look of deep concentration on her face.

"I feel so bad that I always leave you, what do you do when I go upstairs with Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Santana glanced over at Rachel and gave her a subtle wink.

Rachel was surprised, this was the most interaction her and Santana had had outside of their party bubble.

Rachel grinned in the girl's direction before turning back to Kurt.

"I mingle." Rachel said with a small smile.

Maybe with a few more parties they'd be on actual speaking terms at school.

But for now Rachel was content with the privacy they had, it allowed them to be themselves.

She couldn't wait for the next party.

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you to _silent12reader _for this prompt! I hope I captured what you were hoping for. If anyone has any prompts don't be shy, I accept all prompts as long as they're Six Word Stories, whether you find one online or make one up yourself!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Save the last dance for me?"_

Santana had been living in New York for a few weeks before she got the invitation to Mr. Shue's wedding.

She honestly hadn't wanted to go back but her new roommates had other plans, going as far as booking her train ticket and packing her bag for her while she was out.

Things had been going as good as they could be, neither of her two former classmates really trusted her but she was slowly squeezing her way into the _GayBerry_ dynamic.

To be fair, the Berry half of the duo was friendlier toward her, the girl had opened up her bed and even some closet space until they were able to make her her own room.

They had become exceptionally closer, closer than they had been before graduation which came as a surprise to almost everyone who asked how they were dealing with living together.

Everyone had taken bets on how long it would take until Santana killed one of them, or even vice-versa.

Rachel and her had talked on the train to Lima while Kurt was sleeping, the singer had confessed to her that she didn't really want to be going back to their hometown.

Truthfully, Santana didn't want to be going back either.

She had cut her ties and definitely didn't want to see the train wreck that was _Bram_, thankfully Quinn was on her side and promised to stick close by.

Rachel had promised to look out for her too, but they both knew she'd have her hands full with the Jolly Green Giant.

Santana had promised to step in if she had to, but the singer assured her it wouldn't be necessary.

* * *

Sitting through the church had been torture, before and after Ms. Pilsbury didn't show up.

No one had known what to do and she had somehow been nominated to talk to Shue due to her lack of compassion.

Rachel had given her sympathetic looks from across the room as they decided Santana was the best option, knowing how untrue it really was.

Santana had brushed it off and done it anyways, playing the same role she always did, the heartless bitch.

After telling Shue the reception was still on, she left the church not wanting to deal with the aftermath anymore.

"Hey." Rachel said from her seat on the church steps as Santana came out.

"Hey, Berry, what're you still doing here? I thought you'd leave with Hummel, or even Frankenteen." Santana said as she sat down next to the girl.

Rachel shrugged, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. And Kurt left with Blaine, I don't want any part of that because once he regrets it he'll blame me for not stopping it. So I'm pretending I didn't even notice."

"I'm used to being the bearer of bad news. I just can't wait to go home and get back to my life." Santana said.

Rachel nodded along, "I totally agree. So, ready to head to the reception? I'm sure Quinn is looking for you, the two of you seemed real chummy during the ceremony...if you could even call it that."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Q is going through her experimental phase, if she wants to go through that with me then whatever. I've always knew she was kinda gay."

"Besides, what about you? I've seen the looks going on between you and Hudson. And you two are singing together? Isn't that like, your form of foreplay?" Santana asked with a disgusted frown.

"Be quiet, you." Rachel said, nudging Santana in the side as she stood.

"Let's go, dwarf." Santana said, using Rachel as leverage as she stood.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname but linked her arm through Santana's anyways.

"See you tomorrow at the train station, then?" Rachel asked as they walked down the street to the reception hall.

Santana bit her lip as they approached the building, "Save the last dance for me?"

Rachel smiled as she detached from the former cheerleader, "I will if you will."

"Deal." Santana agreed quickly with a relieved smile.

"I'll see you later then, Santana." Rachel said as she walked into the building, sending her one last reassuring smile.

Santana nodded as she watched Rachel disappear into the building.

Sometimes she still found it weird she had a friendship, a real friendship, with Rachel Berry.

A friendship with Rachel Berry where she didn't feel like absolutely murdering the girl or making endless jokes about her.

She still had those urges, they just weren't as strong as they were all throughout high school.

She really couldn't wait until she got her dance with Rachel.

* * *

Santana grinned as she entered the building, her eyes immediately finding Rachel among everyone else there.

She was sitting at a table with Mercedes and Tina, completely not listening to whatever conversation was going on.

Santana grinned to herself as she made her way over to the table, not caring about the questions she was sure would arise from everyone about their friendship.

"There you are! I was afraid you ditched me." Quinn said from behind her, reaching a hand out to grasp Santana's.

Santana frowned as she turned to face the blonde, "Nah, I just like to make an entrance. So, bar?"

Quinn grinned as she lead Santana toward the open bar, "Now it's a party!"

Santana followed behind the blonde, casting one more glance Rachel's way.

The two shared a look before Rachel's attention was pulled away by Finn.

Santana shrugged in response to the girl's apologetic stare, they'd get their dance.

And then they'd have all the time in the world together back in New York, with no disruptions from crazy, experimental blondes or giant, goofy ex-boyfriends.

Santana couldn't wait to get the hell out of Lima.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you to _frustratedwriter13 _for this prompt, it came out pretty angst-y, but I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Meet me in the pouring rain."_

Santana stared out the window of her apartment watching the rain pour from the sky.

Whenever it rained she couldn't help but sit and watch it fall, her mind always going back to a simpler time.

A time when she was the happiest she'd ever been, and probably would ever be.

A time when she was the head cheerleader, completely in charge of the school.

The head cheerleader who was dating and totally in love with the most unpopular girl in school, the one and only Rachel Berry.

The most unpopular girl in school who turned out to be the most amazing girl in the whole world, who everyone had judged and ridiculed prematurely.

The girl who taught her to be herself no matter what people said or thought about her.

The girl had helped her see what was important, she showed her who she really was and who she wanted to be as a person.

She had learned to let loose and have fun.

Santana smiled softly, thinking about that very first time, the time that caused the rain to hold such joy and misery all at once.

_"Come on, San! The rain is just so, so...fun!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly, pulling on the cheerleader. _

_"Rach, babe, it's pouring. We're going to get pneumonia." Santana said as she tried to pull the singer down next to her on the couch. _

_"Just trust me?" Rachel begged with her best pout and puppy dog eyes. _

Of course Santana had listened, she was positively whipped.

After that day, the rain had become their thing.

It was something just for them, something only they understood.

_"Meet me in the pouring rain."_ Rachel would whisper to her lovingly.

She'd always said the same thing back, _"Always."_

Santana let a tear fall with the rain as she thought about the girl she let go all those years ago.

They had tried to stay together after high school, really really tried.

Rachel was destined for New York, the stage had been calling her name since she was a fetus.

Santana had been lost, not sure what she was going to do.

She had applied to schools all over the country, hoping one of them would jump out at her with an answer as to what she should do.

Rachel had tried to help her, but it was no use.

As soon as she got her acceptance letter to Berkeley she had taken the offer, she wouldn't hold the singer back.

Rachel had of course fought her decision, but it wasn't enough to change Santana's mind.

As much as it killed her to do it, she couldn't and wouldn't hold Rachel back.

They had officially broken up during one of the worst thunderstorms of the year.

It happened a week after graduation when Santana refused to let their relationship go on any further, afraid of how much more hurt they both could get.

That was eight years ago and every single day had still felt like the day after.

The hurt was raw still, and she avoided thinking about it as much as she possibly could.

Though it was difficult to do while living in one of the rainiest cities in America.

She was offered the job three years ago without an option to say no, the world had really conspired against her with the opportunity.

Of course it was an amazing offer, they had let her run the new law firm they opened in Portland.

It came with better benefits and higher pay, not to mention a brand new BMW.

It rained a total of 164 days a year, which was only three days less than New York.

Not that she did research about it or anything.

She sighed, wondering if Rachel thought about her when it rained still or if she was over it all.

She was a huge Broadway star, bigger than anyone in Lima would have thought.

She had been cast in her dream role just months after moving to the city, Fanny Brice in Funny Girl.

Santana of course had gone to see it opening night, not that Rachel knew that.

The star had won a Tony for that role soon after she started, and went on to win two more for it before it finished.

Rachel had gone on to do West Side Story, Wicked and she was currently working on Evita, opening night was fast approaching and Santana had marked it down on her calendar.

Santana had seen all of the girl's shows and watched the Tonys every single year because her former love was always nominated.

She had watched the girl take home award after award, the proudness seeping through her every time.

It was bittersweet to watch, all she had wanted was Rachel to succeed but she always imagined they'd find their way back to each other eventually.

Santana watched as the rain began to slow and the sun started peaking its way through, the grey clouds disappearing and being replace by white fluffy ones.

She watched as the world began to go on again, kids made their way out to play and adults walked without umbrellas, thankful smiles on their faces.

It was almost as if the rain never happened, sometimes wishing the pure hurt would disappear when the rain did.

* * *

Santana stood outside in the pouring rain waiting for Quinn to exit the building, which would have been fine if people weren't hogging the awning.

She had gone around the back of the building hoping to find some sort of shelter from the rain, not wanting her outfit to get ruined.

Quinn had gotten caught up talking to one of the security guards after the show, telling Santana to wait for her outside.

She was always her date when she went to one of Rachel's shows, she was the only one who knew how much it all still affected her.

The blonde had been wary the first time, but had loved it and volunteered to go every time, knowing how big Rachel would make it.

The two had hated each other at first, but Santana had changed that.

They ended up closer than ever, but Santana had gotten Quinn in the breakup and Rachel had gotten Brittany somehow.

Santana sighed as she leaned against the wall thinking about Rachel.

She had been amazing in this role, every show was always better than the last but this one was just amazing.

The young girl she had let go so long ago had transformed into this amazing woman, but somehow still held the teenage Rachel Berry essence she always carried.

Santana jumped as the door next to her opened, a security guard sticking his head out.

"No one comes out in the rain, ma'am. Everyone knows that, move along please."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm not here for no Broadway geeks, I'm sheltering from the rain because their is a crowd of losers at the front and my best friend ditched me for one of you."

The security guard narrowed his eyes at her before a grin broke out onto his face and he disappeared back into the building.

"Weirdo." Santana grumbled out as the door closed shut.

She walked around the back with a frown, leaving the covered area she was standing in opting for the rain instead, wishing Quinn would just hurry up so they could leave.

The door opened and closed again, the lawyer rolling her eyes knowing it was the security guard again.

He probably thought she was going to assassin one of the cast members.

"_I was wondering how many shows it would take for you to come back here._"

Santana's breath caught in her throat at the voice, the voice she hadn't heard be directed at her since she was eighteen.

The voice she'd know in a crowded room with every person talking at once, she could never forget it.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears, feel the blood quickly moving through her body, almost as if the girl brought her senses back.

"I always try to create some sort of problem where you would have to come back here, but they never work."

Santana shut her eyes tightly, her back still to the door as she tried to control her breathing.

"This time I didn't plan anything though, I told myself that if it was meant to happen it would. And,"

"The rain has always been on our side, hasn't it?"

Santana tensed as she heard the footsteps come closer, "How-how did you know?"

Rachel laughed softy, "Quinn. She may have seemed strictly _Team Santana_, but I think she's always been _Team PezBerry_."

Santana's jaw dropped in shock, she couldn't believe that bitch let her go on thinking she was so stealth watching Rachel's plays without her knowing.

She knew it was coincidence that Rachel always seemed to look in their direction.

"San...please look at me." Rachel begged quietly, her hands reaching for the other girls.

Santana turned slowly, coming face to face with Rachel for the first time in almost a decade.

She was older, but still looked the exact same.

The city had been good to her, she grew into her features and while she was beautiful before she was absolutely radiating now.

"Hey, stranger." Rachel said with a shy smile.

Santana's hands flew out instinctively to cup the girl's face before she could stop herself.

"I've missed you so fucking much, it's been so shitty and awful and I hate everything about my life because you're not in it." She said quickly, the emotion thick in her voice.

Rachel nodded along, "As great as my life may seem, it's not. The awards don't mean anything without you to share them with. None of it means anything without you by my side."

"Can we stop being stupid yet?" Santana whispered with begging eyes.

"I've been ready since the day we broke up." Rachel said, her hands gripping Santana's waist.

Santana leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips, all of the feelings she tried to hard to bury coming back all at once.

Rachel hummed against her lips, "San,"

Santana's thumbs rubbed the girl's cheeks, "Yeah?"

"_Meet me in the pouring rain._" She said, as the rain continued to soak them.

Santana grinned and pulled Rachel in closely to her body, "_Always._"

The rain was always on their side, it was theirs and nothing could keep them apart any longer.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Six Word Story: "I'm never good enough for anyone."_

"I know this isn't ideal, Santana, but you can't live on the streets." A woman said as she guided the teenager up to a large two story house.

Santana kept her glare to the ground, "I don't see why I can't emancipate myself. I'm too old to be placed into foster care, let alone get adopted."

The woman smiled as she rang the doorbell, "Well this is going to be your new foster home whether you like it or not."

Santana finally turned her glare toward her social worker, "How, Kim? I never even met with anyone, what if they-"

Santana was cut off before she could finish by the door opening with two very familiar looking men standing on the other side.

"Hello, Santana!" The taller, darker one said excitedly.

"No fucking way." Santana said simply as she tried to turn and walk away, only to be stopped by Kim in the process.

"Look, San, it's either you stay here or we send you to a group home." Kim explained calmly, hoping the young teen would make the right decision.

"Group home. There's no way I'm staying here." Santana said defiantly with her arms crossed tightly.

The men sighed, the shorter one trying to interject.

Kim held her hand up, signaling for him to let her handle it.

She had known Santana since she was a baby, never expecting to have her in these circumstances.

"You want to go to a group home rather than stay here? In a nice house where you'll have your own room?" Kim asked.

Santana nodded stubbornly, her arms still crossed.

"Okay well I hope you don't have to pee because we're in for a long car ride." Kim said as she made her way to her car.

Santana stared at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The closest group home with room for you is in Dayton. I hope you've said your goodbyes." Kim said, keeping her back turned as she smirked.

She knew Santana well enough to know that the argument was over.

Santana sighed in frustration, "You can't seriously expect me to stay here. They have the biggest loud mouth in all of Ohio as a daughter."

"No offense." She added over her shoulder, even though it was no secret.

Kim sighed, "San, it's only for two years, alright? And you can get adopted, it does happen for kids your age. Just try it for a week or so, please? If you are really unhappy we can try and find you a different foster home."

Santana's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Whatever."

Kim clapped excitedly, "Good, now can we finally go inside so we can go through everything?"

Santana shrugged as she unwillingly followed behind the woman until they reached the foyer of the house.

Santana looked around, not really surprised at what she saw.

She knew for sure that one of the men was a doctor, he worked with her father and the two of them had been friends for years.

Santana had talked to him many times about school and her life all the times she'd be at the hospital waiting for the man she used to call dad.

She wasn't exactly sure what the man's husband did, but she was sure she'd be finding out.

As Santana continued to cautiously look around, the taller man cleared his throat.

"She's not home right now, you can relax, Santana." He said kindly as he gestured for her and Kim to follow him into the office.

Santana relaxed slightly at that news as she plopped herself into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

The shorter man smiled, "Well I'm sure no introductions are needed here but let's be formal, yeah?"

"I'm Hiram Berry and this is my husband Leroy. We've been together for about twenty years now, and we have a daughter named Rachel who's about your age."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm really confused on why you would want to foster me when I've made your daughter's life hell."

"Santana, we both know you haven't done anything to Rachel since you joined Glee club last year. Have you done stuff in the past? Yes of course you have. Are we going to penalize you for it now? No." Leroy explained, hoping to gain the teen's trust.

"Why?" Santana asked.

Hiram patted his husband's hand as he spoke, "Believe it or not, we've both been in your position. We never moved in with someone we used to torment, but we did-"

Santana cut the man off, "Please don't say it, okay? I don't want to talk about it, or think about it. Pass that on to Rachel."

"We haven't told Rachel. We told her we would be taking in a student from McKinley and that she wasn't to ask questions." Leroy said simply.

Santana stared skeptically, "So how does this work? Do I call you both dad, or what?"

Hiram chuckled, "You may call us whatever you wish, Santana. We're just fostering you for now. That can change, but only if you want it to."

"Hiram and Leroy is fine for now. And we do ask that you call Rachel by her name and none of those atrocious names she's called at school, understood?"

Santana shrunk in her seat embarrassedly, "Understood."

"We do have rules which you will be expected to follow that extend past calling our daughter by her actual name." Leroy began cautiously, not wanting to upset the girl.

"As you know, I'm a doctor down at Lima Memorial, usually I work a set schedule of 5-5 with the usual on call here or there."

"Hiram is a therapist but he has his own practice, so he'll usually have patients in and out of here between the hours of 9-6. We have dinner every night as a family at 6:30, which you will attend unless previously discussed and you've been exempted."

Hiram decided to take over the next part of the conversation, "You're a Cheerio, correct?"

At Santana's nod he continued, "You are to come home right after school if you don't have practice or Glee club unless you've asked us to go elsewhere. Curfew is 9 on school nights and midnight on weekends, since summer vacation is coming up we're willing to extend it to 10 during the week."

"There's a chore chart you have to follow if you want your allowance, but don't worry too much because Rachel helps with that. You have your own room, but you and her share the bathroom that connects your rooms. I think that's all..." He finished with a smile.

Santana sighed, she really wasn't used to so many rules.

Her parents hadn't really cared, letting her come and go as she pleased, always keeping her bank account full.

"Would it be cool if I went to my room? I've had a rough couple days..." Santana asked with a frown.

"Of course, it's the one with a pompom on the door. You can take it down if you want, we just put it there so you could find your room." Leroy said.

"You can decorate your room however you like, move the furniture around, make it yours. If you want a certain wall color let us know and we'll get you the paint." Hiram explained.

Santana nodded as she walked out, "Thanks. For all of this."

"It's our pleasure, Santana." Leroy said with a smile, Hiram nodding along beside him.

* * *

Santana was in her room for what felt like minutes before the men had called her down for dinner.

In reality it had been hours since she went up there.

She was shocked to find all of her stuff from her old bedroom in bins and boxes around her new one.

Not a thing was missing, not even the journal she kept taped under her bed.

She really hadn't thought she'd ever see any of that stuff again.

It was a bittersweet time, knowing that whoever had brought all of her stuff over had cleared out her old bedroom until it was bare and empty.

She had thought about opening the door in the bathroom that lead to Rachel's room, but had decided it was probably best to respect the girl's privacy.

Santana shook her head as she entered the dining room and took her seat, noticing there were only three spots set.

"Is Rachel not home yet? I thought we ate as a family or whatever." She asked, not ready for the girl to be around.

"She's spending the weekend with her mother, she'll be home tomorrow evening." Leroy said as he placed a dish on the table.

Santana's mouth instantly watered at the sight in front of her.

_Breadstix._

"Usually she would have refused to leave knowing we were having a major change this weekend, but Shelby lives in New York." Hiram added as he made his way to his seat after placing a tray of breadsticks down.

"Rachel is in New York? That's dope." Santana said as she reached for a breadstick.

"Yes, she was quite excited. Usually when she spends time with her mom it's in Lima when Shelby comes home, or for a week in the summer, never a weekend during the school year." Hiram explained.

"She goes to New York every summer?" Santana asked, only slightly envious but confused as to why the girl never boasted about it during glee.

Leroy nodded as he set his plate, "Yes, sometimes we go just before Christmas also. Shelby gets us tickets to whatever she's working in, we've seen her play eighteen different Maria's, they should really rename it to _West Side Shelby_."

Hiram chuckled and nodded along, it was sort of a family joke they had that one day Shelby would be in the record book for playing Maria so many times.

Santana sat in confusion, "Rachel's mom is on broadway?"

The men shared a look before Leroy turned to Santana, "Has she not told anyone that?"

Santana racked her brain trying to remember if Rachel had ever mentioned it, she was sure she'd know if the girl had said it.

Santana shook her head, "No she's never told us during glee, I don't know if anyone else knows."

"Well, we all have secrets. I'm sure Rachel has reasons for not telling, so please respect that, yeah?" Hiram asked.

Santana nodded in understanding, she knew a thing or two about secrets and how to keep them.

Even if this one would make Kurt cream his designer pants.

* * *

After dinner she had returned to her room after being relieved of dish duty for the night.

She had decided she'd start unpacking her things, make the room feel more like home rather than a guest room.

She hung up her posters and pictures on the walls, noticing all of the pictures she had with her family weren't there.

Whatever, it wasn't like she wanted to see their betraying smiles anyways.

That family was dead to her.

The only picture that mattered was hidden in her journal, which she was sure no one went through.

She made her way over to one of the bins and pulled out the book, sighing in relief as she pulled out the worn photo of her and her big brother, Ryan.

She knew she'd still see him around at school until he graduated in June, but he probably wouldn't talk to her.

Their father made sure no one in her family would talk to her ever again.

She really hoped she was wrong and that he'd be there for her, but she really wasn't holding her breath over it.

Santana sighed and plopped down on her bed, her life had gone to shit in the blink of an eye and of all places she had to end up, it just had to be Rachel Berry's house.

* * *

Santana awoke late on Sunday afternoon a disoriented mess.

She had walked downstairs like a zombie with one main focus;

_Coffee. _

She was so into her sleep haze she didn't even realize Leroy was sat at the breakfast bar until he offered to help when she couldn't find anything to make coffee with.

"Do you need some help, Santana?" He asked with an amused look.

Santana stared at him wide eyed, realizing she wasn't in her own home.

"Yes please." She managed to croak out tiredly as she slumped into one of the chairs at a little square table that took up space behind the breakfast bar.

"Why did you let me sleep in so long?" She questioned with a yawn.

"You've had a hard couple of days, I figured you deserved a little extra sleep." Leroy explained as he brewed her coffee.

"Hiram has gone to the airport to pick up Rachel, you can stay in your room until dinner if you want to. He's promised to tell Rachel you're staying here and to not ask any questions."

Santana nodded along, greedily taking the cup of coffee from his hands as the man continued talking.

"We know you and Rachel are two very different people, and we don't expect either of you to suddenly become the best of friends. We just ask that you be civil, at least at home."

"I don't just mean you, either. I know how Rachel can get, and I'll have this same conversation with her because god knows Hiram won't." Leroy finished, looking at Santana for some sort of acknowledgement.

"I know what I'm asking for is a lot-"

Santana shook her head, "You took me in. The least I can do is respect your family."

Leroy smiled, despite the many horror stories he'd heard from his daughter and the warning Kim had gave about the girl, he saw nothing wrong with her.

He never had.

She was a misunderstood kid who needed a stable family environment.

He vowed to himself that he would help her become the girl he knew she could be.

* * *

Santana was putting her things away when she heard the front door crash open followed by stomping and a door, very close to her own, slamming shut, causing her pictures to rattle.

Santana sucked in a deep breath, she knew Rachel was going to be pissed, she just hoped it wouldn't affect her living situation.

Santana listened closely at the sounds coming from the next room, it was angry grumbles and things being thrown around.

She'd done it enough times herself to know those sounds in her sleep.

Santana cautiously made her way through the joint bathroom, maybe if she talked to Rachel it would calm the girl down.

Just as she was going to knock, a knock on her own door stopped her.

She made her way to her bed quickly, "You can come in!"

The door was opened and both men made their way in, "Your room is looking great, very..._unique._" Leroy said as he looked around warily, taking in the Bob Marley poster and tribal masks.

Santana smiled brightly, "Me and Brittany bought those masks at a flea market. They're cool, right?"

Hiram nodded enthusiastically, "I absolutely love them! We should put some up in the living room, Lee."

Leroy grimaced, "Let's focus on why we came up here before we think about redecorating."

"As you probably assumed, Rachel was not completely thrilled with the news of you living here."

Santana sighed, "I can be done packing before dinner."

Hiram and Leroy shared a look of confusion, "Santana, that's not why we're up here. You're not going anywhere, despite what you may think about Rachel, we definitely do not spoil her. She's going to learn to accept you being here."

"We just wanted to warn you that she may be a little..less than hostile tonight. She should be fine by tomorrow." Hiram explained.

"Why do you think we want you gone?" Leroy asked softly.

"I'm never good enough for anyone." Santana said with a shrug, brushing it off.

"I think my own family is proof enough." She added with a humorless chuckle.

"Don't think that way, okay? You're here to stay, whether Rachel likes it or not." Leroy said firmly.

"This is a bad idea, I really don't want to cause problems." Santana said with a frown.

"You're not, honestly. She's just upset because we lied to her, she'll get over it." Hiram said as he patted Santana's shoulder.

Leroy nodded in agreement, "She's going to turn her iPod up all the way, unpack by throwing and slamming her things and work through it on the elliptical."

"She has a system, you'll learn it quickly. Leroy and I know she's about to have a tantrum before she does." Hiram said.

"Anyways, dinner will be ready soon so we just wanted to prepare you for what was coming." He continued as he made his way to the door followed by Leroy.

"Aren't you worried she'll be upset that you were talking about her?" Santana asked.

"Even if her iPod was off she wouldn't be able to hear, both these rooms are soundproof. Rachel used this room and her own to practice." Leroy said as he followed his husband downstairs.

Santana groaned, "Of course I took-"

The creaking of her bathroom door opening caught her attention before she could finish.

"Berry? That you?" Santana called out warily.

Rachel peaked her head inside slowly to make sure her fathers were no longer inside before walking fully into the room.

"We need to have a talk." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"This is my home. I refuse to be treated as someone beneath you in _my_ home. If you can't work with that then don't talk to me at all. Also I don't want things you see here to be spread around school, who I am there and who I am here are two _very_ different people." Rachel explained.

"I can be civil, and don't worry, I won't be telling anyone I'm staying here." Santana said with a humorless laugh.

"I don't know the circumstances of you being here but I'm sure staying here is better than the street so I would prefer you to _not_ be disrespectful." Rachel gritted out.

"Calm down, Berry. It has nothing-actually that's a lie. This being your house is only partly the reason, the other part is me not wanting people to know what happened." Santana explained.

Rachel relaxed slightly, "This is Lima, Santana. People will find out sooner or later."

Santana shrugged, "Then I guess I'll watch my own back."

Rachel nodded along, only staying quiet for a moment.

"So did dad and daddy adopt you? Are we sisters or what?" Rachel asked slowly, not sure if she'd like the answer.

Santana laughed, "No we are _definitely_ not sisters, Berry. I'm just a government approved houseguest, think of it like that."

Rachel nodded again as she bit her lip, "So I guess my dads told you about Shelby."

"Fuck yeah they did and I'm confused. Why the hell don't you brag about that? Do you know how many friends you'd have if you did?" Santana asked.

"That's exactly it. I would rather people like me for me, and not for who I share DNA with." Rachel said simply as she turned to walk back into her own room.

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm going to figure it out if you don't tell me yourself. I'm very sneaky." Rachel said before she disappeared into her own room.

Santana sat on her bed staring at the closed door blankly, she could definitely get used to relaxed Berry as opposed to at school Berry.

* * *

Monday morning came quicker than she had hoped, sitting the table trying to decide the best way to get to school before Coach Sylvester murdered her for missing a practice.

"Pancake for your thoughts, Santana?" Hiram said as he pushed a plate of pancakes toward her.

Santana smiled in appreciation but shook her head, there was no way she'd be able to eat pancakes and practice without being sluggish and getting penalized for it.

"You're not leaving until you eat something. At least a banana." Hiram said as he tossed a banana at her.

"I don't usually eat before morning practice, it makes me feel sick. I should probably get going before I'm late." Santana explained as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"You should have said you have practice! Give me two minutes I'll drive you." Hiram said as he turned off the coffee pot and stove.

"Honestly it's okay, I don't mind the walk." Santana said, secretly hoping he'd still give her a ride.

Hiram shook his head, "Nonsense! I have no problems with driving you, I can even park down the street if you want."

"Oh, no that's not it, honestly. I just didn't want to put you out." Santana said slightly embarrassed.

"I'd love a ride. I have another practice after school and I know Rachel stays late to do glee stuff so I'll get a ride home with her."

"I will see both of you after school then." Hiram said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Rach! I'm driving Santana to practice so if you wanna head to school early let's go!"

"Rachel doesn't drive?" Santana questioned as she slipped her tennis shoes on.

"She only turned 15 in December, she won't be able to go for her permit until June at least. What about you?" He asked as he waited for Rachel.

"I got my license right on my birthday, my dad got me a car, but I guess they forgot to pack that when they packed the rest of my stuff." Santana said bitterly.

"When was your birthday? Maybe we can look into getting another car, for you and Rachel to share of course, whenever she finally can drive." Hiram said with a chuckle.

"March sixth." Rachel said as she came down the stairs, dressed in one of the most hideous outfits Santana had ever seen the girl wear.

"You know my birthday?" Santana asked as she tried to avoid staring at the guinea pigs on the girl's sweater.

"Yes. But only because you throw a massive party every year and the whole school is invited. Or should I say _almost_ the whole school?" Rachel said as she slipped on her flats and made her way out to the car.

Santana looked down sheepishly, she didn't mean to leave the girl out.

She never really invited anyone besides the Cheerios and football team.

Everyone else just sort of showed up every time, even Artie had made an appearance this year.

Hiram rubbed his face tiredly, "That wasn't a dig at you, she's still mad at Leroy and I."

"You a good driver?" He asked as he studied her closely.

"Yes sir, I mean I think I am? I passed and the instructor's only complaint was my parking, but everyone has problems parking." Santana said.

Hiram held out the keys to his car, "Just..be careful, okay? Make sure she doesn't get destroyed. Straight to school and back here, understood? And don't forget Rachel."

Santana nodded eagerly and took the keys from his hand and made her way outside, unlocking the doors for Rachel.

Rachel huffed in annoyance at the sight of Santana with the keys, "Dad is letting you drive? Should I be afraid for my life? Am I going to have to walk half way there? Because let me tell you something, Santana Lopez, this is _my_-"

Santana rolled her eyes as she started the car, "Are you done yet? I'd like to get to practice before I'm late and coach makes me run the entire time."

Rachel sighed as she buckled her seatbelt, "This is the worst day."

"It hasn't even started..." Santana remarked as she carefully backed out of the driveway.

"That's how I know it's going to be a bad day." Rachel bit back.

"Maybe your outfit is sending off bad vibes." Santana said with a smirk as she drove down the street, adjusting the radio in the process.

"Dad doesn't like when his radio is messed with." Rachel stated, ignoring Santana's comment as she changed the channel back.

"I'm surprised you don't call Hiram daddy. I thought for sure Leroy would be dad seeing how he's definitely the scarier one. I mean, not to me, I've known him forever, but to other people he probably seems scary." Santana babbled, despite the total lack of interest on Rachel's face.

"You can stop pretending to be nice to me now, dad doesn't have cameras installed in the car." Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Berry. Sorry I was trying something new seeing as we're stuck together now."

"Well I don't appreciate fake friendship. We both know how it's going to go once we're in that school. You're going to go right back to being the huge bitch you always are and I'm going to go back to being the dramatic diva who gets slammed into lockers and harassed by half the football team." Rachel ranted as she pulled out her iPod.

"You really are dramatic, half of the kids at school get that treatment and you're the only one complaining to Figgins at least once a week." Santana said.

Rachel shook her head angrily, "You don't know anything, Santana."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana questioned.

"I'll walk from here, I didn't get a chance to use the elliptical this morning." Rachel stated as Santana drove passed the park, eight blocks away from school.

"That's a far walk, Berry. Hiram would kill me if I let you out here." Santana said as she continued driving.

"Santana, I ask that you please let me out here. I'm more than capable of walking the rest of the way, there's a nice shortcut through the park and I have plenty of time before homeroom begins. If dad asks I'll be more than happy to tell him we drove all the way to school together, singing show tunes and sharing gossip."

"Plus I really need the exercise, I haven't had a chance since my Friday morning routine." Rachel said as she gripped the door handle, waiting for Santana to fully stop the car and let her out.

"Fine whatever. You better make it to homeroom on time." Santana warned as she pulled over.

Rachel ignored her as she exited and made her way into the park to start her walk.

Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the curb and continued her drive.

It was going to be a difficult two years living with the Berry's, she was sure of it.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This is another part to chapters 11 & 12!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "No one can compare to you."_

Rachel shielded her eyes from the sunlight streaming in from the window, she honestly hadn't remembered falling asleep on the couch.

She remembered Santana leaving for her date, crying about it over some ice cream and putting on Bridesmaids to cheer herself up.

Where falling asleep happened, she'd never know.

Rachel sat up and stretched with a yawn, her feet brushing against something that definitely wasn't the fluffy carpet they had under their couch.

Rachel looked down at the floor cautiously, afraid of what was underneath her feet.

"Ugh, stop."

Rachel jumped, "Santana? What the heck are you doing down there?"

Santana groaned as she opened her eyes, "I was on the couch, you must have pushed me off at some point. You just looked so cozy when I got home, I couldn't resist."

It wasn't unusual for Santana to join her at night, in fact most nights they usually had 'sleepovers' in each other's rooms.

"Want to go out for breakfast?" Rachel asked as she stood, avoiding stepping on Santana as she did so.

"Um, fuck yeah I do. Can we go to that cute little café with the sandwiches?" Santana asked with her best pout as she sat up.

"Sure, San." Rachel said with a laugh as she made her way to her room so she could get ready.

She really wanted to ask how the date had went, hoping it wasn't good seeing as Santana was home instead of with Brittany.

She really didn't know if it was her place or not, though she didn't see why it wouldn't be as the caring best friend.

She was definitely thinking too far into it, she had asked Santana about dates hundreds of times before, this one wouldn't suddenly expose her best kept secret.

She took a deep breath as she made her way back into the living room to wait for Santana to finish getting ready, completely surprised when the girl was already waiting by the front door.

"You that hungry?" Rachel joked as she slipped on her flats.

"I'm just really excited about the sandwiches." Santana said as she opened the door and walked out, waiting for Rachel before closing and locking it.

"So, how was your date last night?" Rachel asked casually as they walked down the street toward the café.

Santana shrugged, "Could have been better. Brittany is great though, I think we're going to be great friends."

Rachel nodded along, "Oh, just friends?"

"Yeah, she's great but I don't think I'm her type." Santana said with an amused grin, thinking of the goofy blonde.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I think you're everyone's type, Santana."

Santana held the door open for Rachel as they arrived at the café, "Well I'm sure I could be, but she has a boyfriend so it wasn't going to work out."

"She has a boyfriend?" Rachel asked in confusion as they walked toward their usual table in the corner.

"Yeah, there was a slight misunderstanding but it's all good. Maybe I'll have better luck next time, right?" Santana asked, pulling out Rachel's chair and pushing it in as the girl sat down.

"Yeah, maybe." Rachel replied softly with a small frown.

She really wished Santana would see her as a potential girlfriend, or even someone she could take on a date.

All she needed was one date so she could figure out if her feelings were genuine or not.

Even though she was positive they were as real as they possibly could be.

"Rach, are you listening?" Santana asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I must have been day dreaming. What were you saying?" Rachel asked with an apologetic smile.

Santana bit her lip, "Brittany having a boyfriend isn't the only reason it didn't work out. The truth is,"

Santana was ready, the confidence from the previous night still pumping through her veins.

"No one can compare to you." She said, watching Rachel closely for a reaction.

"I'm sorry, I think I was day dreaming again. What?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Santana smiled softly, "I like you, Rach, a lot. I have for a while, and I've always been too scared to tell you but I'm done being scared."

"And I totally get it if you don't feel the same, seriously no pressure. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

"Is this a joke?" Rachel asked after a long moment of silence.

"W-what? No! I'm sorry, okay? I've tried not feeling like this and I just can't stop. You're amazing, Rachel." Santana said sincerely.

"How long?" Rachel asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know, like a year I guess." Santana said nervously.

"I win." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Win what?" Santana asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Rachel took Santana's hand in hers, "I'm in love with you, Santana. And I have been since that bad heatwave."

"That was like two years ago.." Santana said softly.

"Three, actually." Rachel said with a shrug.

Santana frowned, "Why didn't you say anything? I've been struggling with this for a year, I can't even imagine three."

"You never showed any sign of liking me back, Santana! What the hell was I supposed to do? Put myself on the line to be rejected?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Why the fuck are you angry? It's mutual, you idiot." Santana shot back.

"Look, can we just start over? This really isn't how I expected this conversation to go." She added with a sigh.

Rachel crossed her arms tightly over her chest, "I'm open to being swept off my feet."

Santana grinned, "Prepare to be wooed to death, Rachel Berry."

* * *

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Six Word Story: "They're nice when they want something."_

"Santana please?" Rachel begged using her best pout.

"No, Rachel! You _know_ how I feel about them." Santana said stubbornly.

Rachel sighed, "_Buuuut,_ San! I've always wanted one and this one just came to me, it's a sign."

"It didn't come to you, Rachel. You found it behind a dumpster, do you know how often that happens in this city? I think people put them there on purpose." Santana said as she bustled around the kitchen.

"That's exactly why we need to keep it! She's nice, you'll love her." Rachel argued.

Santana rolled her eyes, "They're nice when they want something."

"Santana, it's a _kitten_ not a sneaky teenager!" Rachel exclaimed with a giggle.

"Fine, it can stay as long as it isn't a bitch. Which it will be cause cats are bitches." Santana said as she made her way toward Rachel and the tiny grey kitten.

"I know you already named it, so let's hear the poor name it has to suffer with."

Rachel frowned, "Her name is Fanny and I think she loves it."

Santana stared at the girl in amusement, "You named the _cat_ Fanny?"

Rachel nodded quickly as she scratched the animal behind the ears, "Mhm! Cute, right? I figured it was the best choice since I found her behind the dumpsters beside the theater!"

Santana laughed softly as she shook her head, "A cat named Fanny...if we weren't known lesbians before then we _definitely_ are now."

"I don't get it." Rachel said, her attention focused on the kitten in her lap.

Santana patted the girl's arm softly, "Forget it. So what are you going to do if it's a boy?"

"Don't be silly, San. Fanny is definitely a girl, aren't you?" She asked the kitten using her best baby voice.

Santana shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen, every day was definitely an adventure with Rachel Berry as her girlfriend.

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: This was a prompt from _frustratedwriter13_ and it takes place in the same universe as chapter 3.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Fucking hell, you're a ninja badass!"_

"This is literally the longest line, could you not have picked a different one?" Santana asked impatiently as she stared at the countless people in front of her each with carts full of items.

Rachel sighed, "This was the shortest one, love. Quinn and Noah aren't expecting us for a while anyways, we've got time."

"I told you we should have done our shopping last night. I mean who shops at Walmart on a Saturday afternoon knowing how busy it gets?" Santana asked with a frown.

The women's two children stared at each other with mischievous looks, it was always easiest to sneak away while their mothers bickered.

The two silently squeezed through the people in front of them, moving further and further from the eyesight of their moms.

"Santana, _please_ stop complaining. You're worse than the kids sometimes I swear." Rachel complained.

"Well maybe I wouldn't complain if we shopped when it wasn't busy, like normal people do." Santana said.

"Really, Santana? Because it looks like a lot of people are shopping right now, are you saying these people are abnormal?" Rachel questioned rather loudly.

"Where are Grace and Gabe?" Santana asked as she changed the subject, ignoring the looks of the shoppers around her.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean? They were standing next to you, Gabe was sitting in the cart!"

"He asked to get out like ten minutes ago, he wanted to be with you. This is all on you, babe." Santana said as she looked around for the toddlers.

"I'm going to find our children while you continue to blame me even though I had _nothing_ to do with it." Rachel said as she squeezed through the lines to look for her kids.

"Maybe if the entire state of New York wasn't shopping at this very second we'd be able to find our spawns easier." Santana grumbled out.

The Latina stood on her tippy toes as she tried to spot the children, having no luck whatsoever.

"Excuse me, did any of you happen to see two tiny people walk passed here? A girl with curly dark hair and a little guy with a mohawk?" Santana asked the shoppers in front of her.

The mohawk was all Puck, which was why he was no longer allowed to babysit either kid on his own.

Rachel had been furious at him for giving her sweet little two year old a mohawk.

Santana liked it, but as far as her wife knew they were on the same page about hating it and Puck.

She received some dirty looks and head shakes back at her question, the people probably still upset over her abnormal comment.

Santana laid her head on the bar of the shopping cart and groaned, Puck would never let her live down losing her kids.

"Mami?" Grace asked, tugging on Santana's coat.

"Where did you go?! You know you're not supposed to walk away, look how many people there are here, Gracie! Anyone could have taken you." Santana lectured.

"I know, mumma _just_ told me all that." Grace said with a frustrated sigh.

"She found you guys? Is she with your brother?" Santana asked.

Grace bit her lip, "Kinda."

Santana raised her eyebrows at the five year old, "What does that mean?"

"You hafta see, mami." Grace said as she grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to the front of the store passed the cash registers.

Santana looked around the various vending machines and games until she spotted her wife next to the claw machine, a panicked expression on her face.

"Santana, we have a _really_ big problem." Rachel whispered as the other woman got closer.

Santana looked around in confusion as Rachel pulled her to stand in front of the machine.

"What's going on? Where's Gabe?" She asked.

Rachel silently pointed at the claw machine, "I don't know how he did it, San."

Santana looked at the machine with a frown, "Did what? Rachel, what is happening?"

"Santana, look closer into the machine." Rachel said quietly, nudging the woman forward.

Santana cautiously walked closer to the machine and peered in, there were various cheap stuffed animals and pieces of candy and...

"_Oh my god!_" Santana exclaimed loudly, spotting her son in the machine.

Rachel's eyes widened, "_Shh!_ I've decided I don't want to alert anyone's attention just yet."

"Rachel he's stuck in the machine! I think we have to get someone's attention." Santana whispered.

Rachel shook her head, "No way! If he got in he has to be able to get out, it's simply logical."

"Gracie, how did he get in there?" Santana asked, turning her attention to the little girl.

Grace shrugged, "Dunno, mami! He just crawled through the door. He wanted the lion."

Santana turned to the machine again, eying her son with an impressed expression, "Fucking hell, you're a ninja badass!"

Rachel smacked the woman, "Don't swear in front of the kids! Especially not _to_ him!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "He can't hear me."

"I'm badass, mumma!" The toddler exclaimed proudly.

Rachel glared at her wife, "I told-"

"Is there a problem here ladies?" A worker asked from behind the family.

Both women jumped in surprised, "Oh no, we're oka-"

"My brother is stuck!" Grace exclaimed as she pointed at the machine.

The worker's eyes widened at the sight of the young boy in the machine, "We have got a code purple, I repeat a code purple!" He said into his walkie-talkie.

Santana raised her eyebrows, "You have a code for kids getting stuck in here?"

"Does it happen often?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"This has never happened, a code purple is just the closest one to this." He said as his eyes stayed focused on the boy in the machine.

"What does it mean?" Santana asked curiously.

"Live rodent in one of the machines." The man said with a shrug.

Rachel glared hard at the worker, "Are you comparing my son to a rodent,"

Squinting hard at his name tag, she added, "_Timothy?_"

"It's just Tim..." He answered in confusion.

"Rachel..." Santana groaned as she rubbed her face.

"What, Santana?! This man just compared our baby to a _rodent_!" Rachel replied.

"I don't think he meant it like that, now stop being rude because he's going to help us get Gabe out." Santana muttered to Rachel as she moved to stand next to her.

"This is so embarrassing, good thing the paps don't follow us around anymore." Rachel said with a frown.

Santana smirked, "Yeah, good thing you're washed up."

Rachel let out a horrified gasp, "You take that back this second, Santana Lopez."

"No can do, Mrs. Lopez." Santana said with a grin.

Rachel grinned back at her wife before frowning, "Quit trying to distract me, we have bigger problems right now!"

"You aren't getting dessert at Aunt Quinn's tonight, Gabriel." She said as she turned her attention back to her son.

The little boy pouted from inside the machine, "Aww, c'mon, mumma!"

"It's not exactly a rodent, it's a child..." Tim explained to the maintenance man that showed up.

"A child? How does that even happen? I'm not sure if I've got the proper tools to get him out...we might have to call the fire department." The older man said as he scratched his beard.

"There's no way for you to open the machine and get my son out? How do you people refill this thing?" Santana asked.

"The company comes and refills it, we don't have the keys to open it." Tim explained, the maintenance worker nodding in agreement behind him.

Rachel frowned, "There's nothing you can do?"

"I mean, he can try and get out the way he went in but I suggest he stay put to avoid getting stuck even worse than he is."

"Tim, call the fire department and tell them it's an emergency." The worker added.

"Excuse me, ma'am? It's your turn in line." A woman said as she walked passed the family.

"I'll go deal with our stuff, you stay here and..just stay here." Santana instructed as she quickly jogged to the checkout counter she left the cart at.

"I can still have dessert at Aunt Quinny's, right, mumma? I told him not to, I really did!" Grace said with a pout.

"If Gabe makes it out of there unharmed you both can have all the dessert you want, okay?" Rachel said.

Grace grinned brightly, "Okay!"

It seemed the longer they stood there, the more people started to realize the toddler was in the machine.

By the time Santana returned from paying for their items and loading them into the car, there was a pretty big audience surrounding her small family, not to mention caution tape and pylons to keep people out of the area.

The fire department arrived soon after Santana returned from the car, none of the men believing what was going on.

"I don't know how we're going to do this, Graham." One of the firemen said as they checked out the machine.

"Where's Puckerman, ain't this his nephew?" Another asked in amusement.

Santana covered her face in embarrassment, of course Puck had to be working still.

"Shit, dude! It is Puckerman's nephew, there's the Lopezes!" Graham said, pointing to the women.

"Puckerman's at home, clocked out right before this call came through, Frank." The chief said as he walked into the area.

"Thank god." Santana muttered as Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I guess chopping trough the wood at the top is the best way to go. Create an opening, climb up there and get the kid." Frank said as he surveyed the scene.

The chief nodded, "Get to it, and make sure that little boy stays out of harm."

Santana pulled her phone out of her bag, "Wait! Before you get him out,"

Walking up closer to the machine she opened the camera on her phone and snapped a few pictures of her stuck child, needing proof this actually happened so she'd have ammo against the boy in the future.

"Santana! Is now really the time to be taking pictures?" Rachel lectured as she pulled her wife back to stand next to her and their daughter.

"Just think how much we can embarrass him in the future when he's a teenager!" Santana argued.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point." Rachel agreed after a short pause.

"Mumma, do you think Uncle Pucko's friends are gonna tell him Gabey got stuck?" Grace asked.

"I don't think they'll have to..." Rachel said as she stared at the news cameras entering the building.

Santana groaned, "This is New York City, are you trying to tell me this is the most exciting thing happening right now? A little boy stuck in a claw machine?"

It was bad enough that the growing number of spectators were videotaping and most likely tweeting about the situation, but now the news was also being thrown into the mix.

"Hi, excuse me? My name is Wendy I'm from the local news station, I was told you were the mother of that little boy in there? Would you mind if we talked?" Wendy asked Santana as she approached.

"We're both his mother, and we don't want to be on the news." Santana said with a glare.

"Lesbian moms with a son stuck in a claw machine, this is gold! You have got to let us do a short interview." Wendy said before turning her attention to Rachel.

"Aren't you Rachel Berry? Broadway's Sweetheart?"

Rachel's eyes widened, "No, that's not me."

The news reporter nodded quickly, "Yes it is! Your face was all over this city, I've seen your shows countless times. I'm doing this story whether I get an interview or not, so you should just agree."

The women shared a look before Santana sighed, "Two minutes, and you aren't talking to either of my kids."

"Three minutes and I talk to your son." Wendy bargained.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Two minutes and I don't stick my foot in your-"

"_Okay, San!_ That's enough." Rachel interrupted with a nervous glance at the reporter.

"Three minutes and you only ask him one question. Take it or leave it." Rachel said firmly.

Wendy shared a look with her camera man before her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fine, deal."

"We're live in about ten seconds, Wendy." The camera man told her as he got ready to film.

"Okay, here we go!" She said as she prepared herself.

"I'm live here at a local Walmart where a young boy has gotten himself stuck in one of the claw machines,"

"How he got in there is a mystery, but luckily I've got his mothers right here for an inside scoop! You may recognize one as Broadway's Sweetheart, Rachel Berry and her wife Santana Lopez!"

"Berry is just my stage name, actually. It's Rachel Lopez for everything else." Rachel said with a proud smile as she grasped Santana's hand.

"Oh of course, my apologies! Now, how did you come to the realization your son was stuck in the machine?" Wendy asked.

Rachel smiled, "Well both of our kids snuck away, which wasn't exactly difficult due to the store being so busy, and I left to find them."

"Of course I spotted Grace, our daughter, right away by the machine. I've never seen her look so terrified in her life."

Santana laughed, "I bet it was an identical face to yours when I saw you over there."

"Does he often get into trouble like this?" The reporter asked.

"This is the first time he's gotten stuck somewhere this...extreme." Rachel said with a frown.

Before the reporter could ask another question the camera man turned his camera to the machine, the fire fighters had chopped a big enough hole and were about to pull Gabe out.

"Okay, we're going to need you to stand up in there, can you do that?" Frank asked as he got on top of the machine.

"'kay!" Gabe shouted excitedly as he stood and walked over all of the toys in the machine, the lion toy grasped firmly in his hand.

Frank grabbed onto the boy and lifted him out easily, making sure not to whack him off of anything.

The crowd around cheered as Frank pulled him out and lifted him onto his shoulders as they hopped down from the machine.

"Look what I won out of the machine! Does anyone want him?" The man joked as he carried Gabe to his mothers.

"Give me my baby, Frank!" Rachel exclaimed, holding her arms out.

The man laughed and passed the toddler to Rachel, "Good luck, Mrs. Lopez.

"Thanks, Frank." Santana said with a smile.

"You've witnessed it here, the story that's leaving everyone scratching their heads! Now I've got the exclusive with the star of the day,"

"Hi, Gabe! I'm Wendy, do you mind if I ask you a question?" She asked the little boy who was still held tightly to Rachel.

He lifted his head and shrugged, "'kay!"

"Why did you climb into the machine?" Wendy asked, holding the microphone to him.

"I wanted the lion for mami! S'her birthday tomorrow." Gabe said proudly.

The people around aww'ed at his answer and clapped.

Santana grinned, the kid already knew how to win over a crowd.

The reporter smiled as she turned back to the camera, "Well you saw it here first! I'm Wendy Brown, back to you, Carl!"

"Can we go to Aunt Quinny's now? I'm hungry." Grace asked, tugging on Santana's hand.

"Oh, for sure! Come on." Santana said as she began to walk away.

The crowd again began to clap as the family walked out.

"Why they clap?" Gabe asked as Rachel carried him out.

"Because they're nerds, kid." Santana said as she unlocked the car and helped Grace into her seat.

"San, they're just being...well it's just like when you fly and people clap when the plane lands." Rachel said with a frown as she strapped Gabe into his seat.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's stupid, I hate when people do that. I physically have to restrain myself from unleashing _Snixx_ every time it happens."

"Let's just go to Quinn's, okay? I think she's making your favorite." Rachel sing-songed.

"It won't taste as good as it should with Puck laughing at us for this whole thing." Santana said with a frown.

"I'm sure he won't laugh at us." Rachel said reassuringly.

* * *

Santana glared at the man on the floor, just about ready to attack him.

"I can't believe this. Babe, please tell me we're recording this." Puck said between laughter.

"It's too late now, but I'm sure we'll be able to find it again later and we'll record it then." Quinn said with tears of her own from laughing.

"It's really not that funny, I'm sure it was a traumatic experience for him, not to mention how it definitely was for us." Rachel said.

"Yeah, besides it's not like you two morons have never lost Judah." Santana said referring to the three year old.

"We've never lost him in a claw machine." Puck said before breaking out into more laughter.

"Whatever, Puckerman. At least it only made local news." Santana said.

Quinn shook her head, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. I just got a text from Mercedes who was watching _CNN_, they played a cellphone video of it."

"Oh my god, Santana! My phone won't stop buzzing." Rachel exclaimed as she stared at the phone in her hand.

Santana frowned as she looked at her own phone which was buzzing uncontrollably, "This is bad."

"My agent is calling, I'll be back." Rachel said, walking out of the room to answer her phone.

Santana frowned as she opened text after text from everyone she knew that had seen the news from somewhere in the world.

Even Brittany who was in England doing choreography on the west end, and Kurt who was in Paris for fashion week.

Rachel walked back into the room with a look of shock on her face, "San..."

Santana turned to face her wife quickly, "What's wrong? What happened? Are we getting our kids taken away?"

Rachel shook her head, "Ellen wants us."

"Ellen? Ellen who?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Ellen, _the Ellen_. Ellen DeGeneres wants us on her show!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Well she wants Gabe, but that's basically us!" She added quickly.

"We're going to be on Ellen?" Santana asked in shock.

Rachel nodded quickly, "She wants us to fly out next week!"

"Haha, Puckerman! I bet you wish your kid got stuck in a machine now, we're going to be on Ellen!" Santana said.

Rachel grinned excitedly, "What if she wants us as permanent friends? It happens all the time to nobodies, and we're kind of somebodies!"

Quinn laughed, "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Rach."

"Fine, Quinn, be a downer. Don't come to me when I'm friends with Ellen and you want to meet her!" Rachel said as she texted her dads.

Santana grinned as she thought about the eventful day she had.

She may have complained about having to shop on a busy day and her son may have gotten stuck in a machine, but they were going to be on Ellen.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Six Word Story: "I should have listened to mama."_

Rachel sat on her towel at the beach watching the waves roll on and off the shore.

She barely ever had time to visit the beach with her busy new work schedule, so she treasured the rare times she was able to spend a few hours breathing in the fresh ocean air.

She had moved to Los Angeles to work on her first solo album and do some guest starring on different sitcoms and searching for a good movie role after her contract ended for her latest Broadway show.

She had done television before, but was now focusing on locating a serious role to boost her career outside of Broadway.

She was twenty-seven, had four Tony's and an Emmy and was working toward the Grammy and Oscar.

She had spent most of her life thriving for the elite _EGOT_ instead of a family, leaving her near thirty years old with no children or husband of her own.

She had a dog she adopted from a shelter in Brooklyn before she moved, a beautiful chocolate lab.

She had named him Toughy, or Tough for short, after the dog from Lady and The Tramp.

The dog was her only family, and he was the best family she could ask for.

He was currently laying at her feet on the beach towel, his ears twitching every so often with the movements of the people around him.

Rachel grinned as she watched the dog perk up as people ran around him, he wasn't used to so many people around at once.

Her phone buzzed from somewhere in her bag, more than likely her manager calling to complain about her whereabouts or some other ridiculous thing.

Having a team of people was a new thing for her, she sort of did whatever and went wherever she wanted in New York.

Of course she was often recognized, but it wasn't a big deal like it was in California.

She sighed as she dug around the enormous beach bag for her phone, the dog leash slipping from her grasp.

The dog watched carefully as a child ran after a water noodle being blown away by the wind, his tail wagging excitedly at the fast approaching objects.

He rose from his lounging position, finding no restraint he took off after the child and toy.

Rachel stopped her search quickly for the phone as the dog took off from their spot, seconds too late as the leash flapped behind the dog as he ran.

Rachel took off after the dog in a fast sprint, sending a silent praise that she was in good shape.

She caught up to the animal quickly, he was pouncing around a young child who was screeching in delight.

"Tough, what're you doing, you silly dog!" Rachel exclaimed as she approached, picking up the handle of the leash.

"Are you lost? This part of the beach is pretty empty..." She said, directing her attention to the little girl that stood head to head next to the dog.

The little girl looked around in panic, "Oh no."

Rachel frowned, "What's wrong? Are you lost?"

"I should have listened to mama." The girl said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"She told me to let the noodle go but I liked it cause it was sparkly." She sniffled as she looked down at the noodle in her hands.

Rachel bent down next to the girl, "Hey, it's okay! I'm sure we can find your mom, I'll help you. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at her warily, "I'm not 'posed to talk to strangers."

Rachel laughed softly, "Well, my name is Rachel Berry and this is my dog Toughy. I'm not a stranger anymore, right?"

"Like Lady and the Tramp?" The girl asked in awe as she patted the dog.

Rachel grinned brightly, "Yes! Just like it. Now if you tell me your name it'll be much easier for me to help you."

"Eva, I'm four! My mama was all the way down there," She said, pointing down the beach.

"Well, let's go clean up my stuff and then we'll walk and look for her, okay?" Rachel asked.

Eva nodded as she bounced up and down, "Okay, Wachel! Can I hold the leash? I promise I'll hold on tight!"

Rachel laughed and handed her the leash, "Be careful, okay? Sometimes he pulls."

The child nodded as she handed Rachel the water noodle and began to walk ahead with the dog.

Rachel smiled as she watched the two, wishing she had a child or a family of her own.

They soon returned to where she had spent her morning, Eva begging to carry the giant bag.

"I think the bag is bigger than you...and you have your work cut out for you with Tough, how about I carry it instead for now, and if you want, we can switch." Rachel compromised with a small smile.

The tot huffed, "Fiiiine. Come on, Wachel! We gotta find mama before she calls Aunt Quinn, she's _scary_."

Rachel gave the child a funny look as she folded her towel and placed it in her bag along with her book, "Are all kids this strange?"

Eva placed her tiny hands on her hips, "Let's go, _vamos_!"

Rachel stared at Eva in shock, she had never been bossed around by a child before.

She placed her bag on her shoulder before grabbing the little girl's free hand, not wanting her to get even more lost than she was.

"So, what's your mom's name? Maybe we can shout it if you can't see her." Rachel suggested as they walked down the beach.

"Mama." Eva said with an eye roll, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel frowned, "Well okay, I guess that could work. What about your last name?"

"Lopez! Eva Quinn Lopez!" She said happily as she tugged on Rachel's hand to speed the woman up.

"That's a pretty name, your mom isn't Jennifer Lopez, right?" Rachel asked.

Eva ignored the woman and kept walking, her eyes darting all over for any sign of her mother.

"I'm lost, Wachel. Mama is gonna be so sad." She said with a pout.

Rachel gripped her hand tightly, "I'm sure we'll find her, sweetie. One time when I was a little older than you, I ran away from my daddies at the zoo because I wanted to see the elephants and they were taking too long."

"_Two_ daddies? What about a mama?" Eva asked in awe.

Rachel smiled softly, "My mama gave me to my daddies because they couldn't have a baby by themselves."

"I only have a mama...no daddies." Eva said with a small frown.

"Did your daddies find you at the zoo?" She asked, looking up at Rachel.

"Yes eventually, one of the guys that worked with the elephants found me and paged my daddies to come get me. They were relieved I didn't get kidnapped." Rachel explained.

"Welieved? What that mean?" Eva asked.

Rachel thought about how to explain it so the four year old would understand, "Well, you know how your mama is really sad without you? Well she's going to be really happy when she sees you, very relieved."

"Eva? Come on, where are you?! This isn't funny." A distraught voice called out.

Rachel frowned as she turned her attention to where the voice came from, her eyes widening at the source.

This woman was possibly one of the best looking women she had ever seen.

For someone with a four year old, she was extremely toned and fit.

"Mama! I'm here!" Eva yelled excitedly as she ran toward the woman, the dog running along with her.

"Thank god! You scared me so bad, baby girl. Where did you get this dog?" Santana asked as she watched the dog wiggle excitedly.

"Wachel's dog, mama!" Eva said.

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?" Santana asked.

Rachel smiled sheepishly as she approached, "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, I found her way down on the other end of the beach chasing after this."

Santana took the water noodle from Rachel's hands with a thankful look, "Thank you, I know a lot of people wouldn't give an estranged child the time of day, let alone save the toy along with her."

"My name is Santana by the way, Santana Lopez." She added with a smile.

"It wasn't a problem, really." Rachel said quickly.

"Eva, why don't you give Mrs. Berry her dog back, yeah?" Santana asked.

"Oh, just Rachel is fine and it's just Miss, I'm not married or...anything really." Rachel said with a blush as she grabbed the leash from Eva.

Santana smiled, "Well okay, _Just Rachel_, there has to be something I can do to repay you for all of this."

Rachel shook her head quickly, "I don't want anything, I was just doing my good deed for the day."

"Well, all good deeds deserve recognition. Want to go for ice cream with us?" Santana asked, flashing Rachel one of her best smiles.

Rachel bit her lip, "I'd love to, I really would but maybe a rain check?"

Santana nodded, "Sure, I guess I can settle for that. How about I give you my number and you let me know when you're free."

Rachel smiled and nodded as she handed the woman her phone, "I'd like that."

Santana grinned and handed Rachel her phone back, "See you soon, Rachel Berry."

"Yeah...see you soon." Rachel said, dazed by the woman she hardly knew.

"Thank you for helping me find mama, Wachel!" Eva said, hugging the woman's legs tightly.

"It was my pleasure, cutie. Don't get lost again, okay?" Rachel asked as she leaned down to be eye level with the child.

Eva shook her head, "I won't! Come for ice cream soon, 'kay?"

Rachel laughed as she stood back up, "I promise I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Santana." She added before walking toward the parking lot with her dog.

Santana grinned as she watched the woman walk away, "You did so good, baby." She said as she slowly turned her gaze onto her daughter.

"Can we have treats now, mama?" Eva asked.

"Of course, you can even have two scoops instead of one." Santana said, giving her daughter a high five.

She wasn't exactly proud of using her daughter to pick up women, but the moment she had seen Rachel walk onto the beach she knew she had to talk to her.

Even if it meant exploiting her child.

Now it was just a waiting game until Rachel texted her.

* * *

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: This was a prompt by reviewer PezBerryFanatic!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Why can't you love me now?"_

Rachel tapped her fingers on the kitchen table as she waited for her longtime girlfriend to get home.

She sighed as she stared angrily at the clock,

_2:36 a.m._

This definitely wasn't the first time Santana had been late, it happened so often it was almost a routine now.

They hadn't been the same lately, Santana seemed more distant and less interested in their relationship.

Rachel had been putting off confronting the woman for a while now, scared of what the outcome might be.

Rachel held her breath as she heard the lock being turned, knowing it was only a matter of minutes now until her entire world either fell apart or was put back together.

Rachel listened as Santana tried to quietly close and lock the door behind her, she probably even went as far as taking her heels off in the hall so they wouldn't give her away.

Rachel waited patiently for the woman to notice the stream of light in the living room from the kitchen, hoping she'd go in there.

"Rach? That you in there?" Santana called out quietly as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me. You're really late again, Tana." Rachel said softly as her girlfriend entered.

Santana frowned, "I know, I'm sorry. I had to finish some paperwork for a case I'm working on."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "We need to talk, Santana. I'm tired of all these excuses, okay? I'm tired of never seeing you and I'm especially tired of feeling like you're hiding something."

"Rachel, it's late, can we do this another time? I have to be up for work in like three hours." Santana said with a sigh as she turned to exit the kitchen.

"Damn it, Santana! _No_, we can't do this another time! I'm tired of feeling like this, I want answers." Rachel said angrily.

"What do you want from me, Rachel?" Santana yelled.

Rachel glared at Santana, "The truth would be nice."

"What do you want me to tell you? That I've been working late to avoid you? That I'd rather sit in my office reading old paperwork than come home?"

"Do you want me to tell you I don't think I love you anymore? That I think we've grown too far apart to the point where we can't fix it?"

"Is _that_ what you want me to tell you?" Santana asked.

"You don't love me anymore?" Rachel asked quietly with tears welling in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"I don't know how I feel about you anymore. It started off with actually having to work late, and then I just liked the distance, I found myself missing you less and less and now I don't know how to go back to missing you at all." Santana said.

Rachel furiously shook her head, tears blurring her vision, "No, _no_ it doesn't work like that, Santana! You can't just _stop_ caring, there's always a reason. Tell me there's someone else, at least if it's someone else then I know you just didn't stop caring for no reason."

"There's no one else, Rachel. I'm not a cheater, I just don't think I love you anymore." Santana said with a frown, her own tears threatening to escape.

"B-but you loved me when no one else did. You loved me when I didn't love myself, when I was a loser with no friends. You can't just stop loving me now after all these years."

"You loved me even before I knew I loved you, Tana."

"Why can't you love me now?" Rachel heartbreakingly asked.

Santana wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I just..I don't know, okay? I don't know what's going on. I just feel stuck. I need time away from you, I need space."

"But-"

"Please, Rachel. Now that it's all out in the open, I need space to think, _please_." Santana begged.

Rachel nodded silently, tears still falling freely.

"I'll always love you, Rachel. I just don't know if I'm still _in_ love with you."

"I never wanted to hurt you, you know that right?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded, "I know, thank you."

"I think I'm going to go stay with Kurt and Blaine for a while, until you figure..whatever it is out. I'm just going to pack some stuff and I'll be out of here." Rachel said, forcing a smile as she walked past Santana toward their bedroom.

"I don't want you going anywhere this late, Rach. I can go stay with Q tomorrow after work." Santana said as she followed close behind.

"No, trust me I'll be okay. I need to go, you stay here." Rachel said quickly as she tossed things into a suitcase.

"Rachel, please." Santana whispered, her hands gripping the suitcase tightly.

Rachel tugged the suitcase out of Santana's grasp and zipped it shut, "I'll text you when I get to Kurt's, okay? And then I won't bother you again until you want to talk."

She turned and exited the room quickly, grabbing her keys and cellphone on her way through the apartment.

"Have a good day at work, um, every day I guess. Please don't burn the kitchen down if you decide to cook, and don't forget to feed the fish." Rachel said as she stood at the front door and put on her coat.

"Rachel?" Santana asked as the woman was about to exit the apartment.

Rachel paused in the doorway, "Yeah, Tana?"

Santana's frowned deepened, "I'm so sorry."

Rachel nodded as she closed the door shut tightly behind her, all the built up tears now falling quickly down her face.

Santana felt sick as she watched Rachel exit the apartment, as much as she needed the space she couldn't help but feel like she just lost everything that was important to her.

* * *

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: This was a prompt that was sent via tumblr and it's a sequel to chapter 21!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "I still feel that kiss sometimes."_

Santana groaned as she threw the case file she was reading across the room.

She hadn't been into working since she had let Rachel walk out that door three weeks ago.

She felt as though she was even more stuck and lost than she had been before the woman left.

They talked a little here and there, and Rachel came by the apartment every so often to get more of her things, but it just all felt wrong.

Every conversation was forced and the smiles they shared were empty and fake.

Santana longed for the days where they would call in sick and just lay in bed all day doing absolutely nothing but each other.

She knew it was her own fault, she wasn't lying when she told Rachel she was confused about her feelings but the woman's absence left her feeling as though a part of her was missing.

Which it was, her and Rachel had been together since high school.

They had escaped Lima, struggled through college and work, had money issues and eventually found jobs they were happy with.

They had done all of those things together.

Santana's thoughts were cut off by her secretary's page, "Um, Miss. Lopez? I know you said not to bother you, but it's urgent."

Santana sighed as she pressed the talk button on her phone, "What is it, Tracy?"

"I have Kurt Hummel-Anderson on the line, he says he won't leave a message and that he needs to speak with you." Tracy said nervously.

Santana groaned, "Yeah, alright, transfer him through."

"What is it, Hummel?" Santana uninterestedly asked.

"It's Hummel-Anderson, and you need to get down to the hospital right now." Kurt said quickly.

Santana froze in her seat, "The hospital? Why? What happened?"

"It's Rachel, they won't tell me anything because I'm not listed as an emergency contact and I'm not family." Kurt said.

"_I'm_ her emergency contact, why wasn't I notified?" Santana asked angrily.

"I don't know, I think she told them not to call you. Please get down here, Santana. I don't know the details about what happened between the two of you but-"

"I'm on my way, Kurt. If you get to see her please let her know I'm coming." Santana said as she hung up the phone and ran out of her office.

"I need to leave, Tracy. Rachel's in the hospital." She yelled over her shoulder as she frantically pressed the elevator button.

She pushed her way inside the crowded elevator and hit the ground button, her foot tapping nervously the entire ride down.

She honestly didn't know how she'd go on if Rachel was hurt really bad and didn't make it.

Her feelings had never been more obvious as they were in this moment.

She loved Rachel, she always had and she probably would for the rest of her life.

She was in a rut, but the more she thought about why, the clearer it became.

She was nearly thirty years old and she hadn't even tried to start a family with the love of her life.

They had agreed they'd wait until their careers took off and they were settled.

Their careers had taken off and they were more than settled at this point, they had just become too comfortable with their current situation.

Or maybe it was just Santana that had become too comfortable.

Of course she wanted to marry Rachel, Rachel had always been the one for her. She had known that since she was sixteen years old.

She wanted kids and a house and maybe even a dog, and the more she thought about all of those things her sour feelings from three weeks ago disappeared.

What she wanted was becoming clearer and clearer, and it sucked that being told Rachel was in the hospital is what jump started these thoughts.

She had somehow made it to the hospital, so far into her thoughts she hadn't even realized it until a nurse was asking if she was okay.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? Do you need assistance?" The older woman asked as she stood in front of Santana.

"M-my girlfriend, I need to see her. Her name is Rachel Berry." Santana whispered, her head suddenly spinning at the reality of the situation.

"Are you Santana Lopez? Miss. Berry has been asking for you." A doctor said as he entered the waiting room.

"She has? I thought she didn't want me here. Does that mean she's okay?" Santana asked as the doctor lead her to the elevator so they could get to Rachel's floor.

"Yes well, Miss. Berry is..well, she hit her head quite hard at work. She'll be fine, she just has a slight concussion, she was a bit confused, but I think it passed."

"She's in that room right there, I'll leave you to it." He said with a smile.

Santana sucked in a nervous breath as she pushed open the door and entered, holding in gasp as she saw her girlfriend laying in the bed, a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Tana?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana smiled softly as she moved closer to sit next to the bed, "How'd you know?"

"Your heels, I could pick you out of a crowd just by the sound of your walk." Rachel said as she turned to face Santana.

"D'you 'member that time in sophomore year in the bathroom?" She asked softly.

"Which time, Rach? We had lots of times in the bathroom." Santana said with a soft chuckle, her hand grasping Rachel's firmly, her thumb rubbing the girl's knuckles.

"You know the time, it was the time you told me you loved me for the first time. I was soaked in slushie and you told me I looked like a swamp monster cause all the colors mixed together but you didn't care cause-"

"Because you looked beautiful no matter what you were in or what was covering you, and then I told you I loved you." Santana said quietly.

"I still feel that kiss sometimes." Rachel whispered.

"It's been all I've been able to think about lately, that one particular moment. I guess it's my favorite memory, things were much more simple then, weren't they?"

Santana nodded, "They were, but we were sixteen so it's understandable."

"Listen, Rachel, I've figured my shit out, and-"

"Please don't do this now, I just want to enjoy your company for a little while longer." Rachel begged.

"No, it's not like that. I realized what I want, and what I want is you. It's always been you, I've just been stuck and I got too comfortable with how we are and I made myself bored I guess."

"But I know what I want now, it's really never been more clear to me." Santana said as she played with Rachel's fingers.

"And what is it you want, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"I want to marry you, Rachel Berry. I want to marry you in front of all our friends and family and I want to have babies and buy a house and get a dog or some other animal I'll suck at taking care of. I want a family with you." Santana said with tears rolling freely down her face.

"You want to marry me? You told me not even a month ago you weren't in love with me anymore." Rachel said skeptically.

"I was so wrong. I never fell out of love with you, I made myself bored, I got too comfortable and I lost sight of everything that was right and good."

"Please say you forgive me." Santana pleaded.

"You hurt me so bad, Santana. Do you know what it's like being told by the woman you've been in love with for almost fifteen years that she doesn't love you anymore and she's confused and needs space? It sucks and it hurts."

"I just don't know if I can trust that you really do love me and that we aren't getting married for the wrong reasons. I don't want to be a divorced single mother because you realized you actually don't love me for real this time." Rachel cried.

Santana shook her head quickly, "I swear I won't, it's not going to be like that, Rach. Please believe me."

"You better not scare or hurt me like that ever again, Santana Marie Lopez!" Rachel said firmly.

Santana laughed softly, "Well if it makes you feel any better I just about had a heart attack when Kurt called me and told me you were in the hospital. My mind went to the absolute worst scenarios before anything else."

"_Good_, you deserved it." Rachel said with a tiny grin.

"Now take me home and let's not step foot outside for a month, okay? I've really missed you, this is the longest we've been apart..._ever_." She said with a pout.

"Well, we're going to have to make up for lost time, won't we?" Santana said with a mischievous smirk.

"Not until I have a ring on my finger, Lopez." Rachel teased.

Santana's smirk turned into a goofy grin, "Good thing I have mami's ring at home then."

Rachel hugged Santana tightly, "I love you so much, thank you for still loving me."

Santana kissed the woman's bandaged head, "I love you, Rachel. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I was so stupid. I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Lopez."

Rachel frowned, "We'll deal with name changes when the time comes."

Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist as they exited the room, "I'm not changing mine to Santana Berry. Rachel Lopez has a better ring to it than _Santana Berry_."

Rachel leaned her head on the woman's shoulder, "Santana Berry is cute!" She protested with a hidden grin.

"Well Rachel Lopez sounds hot. In fact...I think we better get home quickly so I can show you _just_ how hot it sounds." Santana husked into Rachel's ear.

Rachel bit her lip, "Yeah..we should definitely, um, home. _Now_."

Santana smirked and tossed the release papers at the nurse as her girlfriend, or soon to be fiancé, dragged her away.

She couldn't be happier that things had been put into perspective and she was able to keep the one thing that meant the most to her.

Never again would she make the same mistakes, not when she knew what she would be missing if she did.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you to every one that has been reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It really is what keeps me interested in continuing to write these, I wouldn't have the passion to write if it weren't for all of you :)**


	23. Chapter 23

_Six Word Story: "Don't tell me we're stuck together."_

Rachel screamed as she was shoved into the dark Cheerios locker room, her iPod slipping from her grasp and sliding across the hallway as the heavy door shut tightly.

There had to have been some sort of drill or something that she hadn't heard get called due to the sounds of _Wicked_ playing in her ears.

It was probably her biggest fear to be left alone during one of these drills, if it even _was_ a drill.

She breathed in and out deeply as she felt her way around the dark room, searching for a place to hide.

She fumbled to get her purse open so she could search for her phone, grinning in victory as she pulled it out and turned the flashlight on.

"Would you please not shine that in my eyes?"

Rachel jumped in surprise, "Who's there?"

"Rachel Berry?" The voice asked warily.

"Yes, who are you? Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to come in here, I was shoved in here in the midst of the drill." Rachel babbled.

"Don't tell me we're stuck together." The voice groaned out.

"Santana Lopez? It that you?" Rachel asked with a frown, shining her light in the girl's direction again.

"Would you stop blinding me? Turn that off or else I'm going to beat you, Hobbit." Santana snapped.

"S-sorry. Did you come in here because of the drill?" Rachel asked as she sat behind a row of lockers across from Santana.

"I was already in here but there's no speaker in here for announcements, Coach says we don't need to be bothered with the garbage Figgins lets out of his mouth. What's going on?" Santana asked with a bored tone.

"I don't know, I had my iPod playing so I didn't hear anything. Thankfully there was a teacher that pushed me into the room, lord knows none of our peers would have done that." Rachel said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, that's true." Santana agreed.

"So, what were you doing in here? If you don't mind me asking." Rachel asked, changing the subject.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Skipping Spanish with Shue, I find it ridiculous I have to sit through that class."

"Well at least it's an easy grade, right?" Rachel asked.

"It should be, but I have no desire to participate in a class that I know more about than the teacher does."

"I'm failing." Santana said with a shrug.

Rachel frowned, "I'm failing too, obviously not on purpose but—"

She was cut off by a banging coming from the hallway, heavy footsteps becoming louder and louder with each bang.

"Sant—"

"Shhh! This door doesn't lock from the inside and unless you want to die, I'm going to need you to shut up for once, got it?" Santana whispered as she crouched and kept her eye on the door.

"What are we going to do? This isn't a good hiding place, I don't want to die." Rachel cried.

"We are not going to die, okay? I'm sure it's not real and it's just the cops trying to scare us a bit. Just stay quiet." Santana instructed as she gripped the girl's hand and lead her further back into the locker room.

Santana lead her into one of the bigger lockers in the room used for storing equipment and shoved her inside, "Stay put, okay? I'm going to—"

Rachel gripped Santana's arm tightly as she frantically shook her head, "No, please don't leave me here. There's room in here, please."

"Jesus, man hands, okay. Scootch over or something." Santana said.

Rachel moved quickly and made room for Santana, it wasn't much but it would do.

The cheerleader held back a groan as she sat beside Rachel and closed the doors, it was definitely a tight fit.

"I never thought I'd ever have to be this close to Rachel Berry." Santana whispered.

When the singer didn't reply Santana frowned, noticing the girl was shaking and breathing raggedly.

"Rachel? Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm sorry I said that, okay? Just calm down." Santana tried.

Rachel shook her head quickly, "We are going to die, no one will even care that I died here too, you'll get a plaque or something and I'll get nothing."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you're still dramatic as always."

Before Rachel could retort the door swung open and heavy footsteps followed.

Santana moved closer to Rachel and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her arm instinctively pulling Rachel into her.

Rachel jumped as she heard lockers being rattled around and laundry carts being knocked over.

The heavy footsteps were becoming closer, stopping right outside of the locker they were in.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tightly and buried herself further into Santana.

There was a light being shined into the locker and Santana did her best to avoid it, wrapping herself around Rachel.

They both froze as they heard the doors being rattled opened and the light becoming brighter.

"Rachel?"

Rachel shot her head up quickly, "Daddy?" She asked in confusion seeing the uniformed man in front of her.

"What are you two doing? Do you know how dangerous hiding is? Thankfully one of the cheerleaders told us Santana was in here." Leroy explained as he helped the two girl's out.

"Wait, what's going on?" Santana asked with a frown.

"The school was evacuated because someone spilled a bunch of chemicals in the science wing and it caught on fire."

"Thankfully the fire department put it out before it got really bad, but the police department was called to come make sure everything was okay in here before they sent everyone home for the day."

"One of the cheerleaders came right up to me when I got here and told me her friend was missing and she was probably sleeping in here." Leroy said with a knowing look Santana's way.

"What were you two doing in here?" Leroy asked as he lead them outside.

"I had my iPod playing and I was shoved in there, I thought it was a lockdown." Rachel said in embarrassment.

"There's no alarms or anything in there, I was just going by what Ber—Rachel told me." Santana said with a frown.

Leroy shook his head, "You two are lucky for that blonde girl. God only knows how long you would have been stuck in there."

Rachel smiled sheepishly as she looked at Santana, "Sorry."

Santana shrugged, "Whatever, you wouldn't be Rachel Berry if you weren't so dramatic."

"Also, if you tell anyone I protected you during what we thought was a lockdown I'll personally kill you myself, understood?" Santana whispered.

Rachel nodded quickly, "Yes."

Santana smirked, "See you around, Rachel."

Rachel stared at the cheerleader in shock as she strutted away toward Brittany.

She can't believe it took a fake lockdown for the girl to actually use her name.

It was something so small, but it made her feel hopeful.

* * *

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Six Word Story: "When can I see you again?"_

Rachel frowned as she stared around the empty Lima Bean coffee shop, it was the second week into summer vacation and, unsurprisingly, she was the only one of her classmates to not have days filled with pool parties or mall hangouts.

She didn't have many friends, though she considered Kurt and Mercedes her friends but she knew it wasn't mutual, their many tweets to each other and Instagram selfies together were proof enough how excluded she really was.

It didn't really bother her much, the less ties she had in Lima the easier it would be to leave next year when she graduated, not to mention the easier it would be to get her fathers to agree on coming to New York for holidays instead of her coming home.

They wouldn't be able to persuade her into returning to visit old friends or favorite teachers at McKinley because there was no reason for her to visit what she didn't have and never would have.

Rachel Berry was meant for bigger things than Ohio, her destiny was in New York.

Rachel's attention was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as the bell on the door chimed, signaling someone else finally coming in.

She hadn't wanted to be inside her house alone all day and decided people watching in the Lima Bean was probably a good idea.

Until she sat there for a few hours and realized she was the only person there.

She attempted to nonchalantly look to see who entered only to be caught by the girl in the process.

Rachel blushed as the girl stared at her, the confusion on her face slowly being replaced by a smirk.

She adverted her eyes quickly as she turned her attention back on the music theory book in front of her, not wanting to bring unwanted attention to herself.

She really did try to ignore the way the girl's eyes stayed focused on her the entire time she waited for her order and the way her smirk never disappeared.

She also tried to ignore the footsteps that seemed to be getting closer, telling herself there was no way the mystery girl was going to talk to her.

It all became hard to ignore as the chair in front of her creaked and there was a drink being pushed her way.

"Chai tea latte, skim milk no whip and a dash of cinnamon."

Rachel looked up at the girl in surprise, "How did—"

"I asked the guy at the counter, luckily for you he says you order the same thing every day."

"He also suggested a banana muffin, but I figured we could save that for next time."

Rachel took a sip of the drink and raised her eyebrow, "Next time? I don't even know you, you could be a serial killer for all I know."

The girl smirked, "Well you just accepted and drank that drink no problem so I'd say you're _very_ trusting."

Rachel frowned as she realized her mistake, "I thought it was the one I ordered."

"That's a complete lie, that's the only cup on the table." She challenged.

"I guess I'd be dead if you were a serial killer then. So, your name?" Rachel asked.

The girl smirked as she leaned back in her chair, "Santana. I just moved here from Chicago...is there _anything_ to do around here,"

"Besides read theory books?" She teased with a smirk as she pulled the book toward her.

Rachel pulled the book back and placed it in her bag, "Not really, I suppose the mall but Lima doesn't really have a good one. The best one is in Columbus."

Santana smirked, "Maybe you could show me around."

"Is this some sort of prank? Did someone put you up to this? Was it Quinn? Or was it one of the football guys?" Rachel asked angrily.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "This isn't a prank, you looked lonely and I know absolutely no one here so I figured why not come over here?"

Rachel stared at the girl for a long moment trying to decide if she was being truthful or not.

She honestly had never seen or heard of this girl before so maybe she was new in town, but she knew there was no use in getting close.

"You still haven't told me your name by the way." Santana said as Rachel continued to stare.

"I figured we could save that for next time." Rachel said coolly.

Santana grinned, "_Ooh_, I love a good challenge."

Rachel shook her head, "You're definitely something else, Santana. You should be careful, this town doesn't really like people that are different, I'm a living example of it."

Santana frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Well where should I even begin? The fact that I have two fathers? Or how I know that I'm destined for more than this town and I'm not afraid to tell people? I'm too optimistic for a bunch of people that'll end up staying here for their entire lives, Lima losers." Rachel explained.

"I think we're going to be good friends, you're fiery like me." Santana said, the smirk back on her face.

"We probably won't be, you'll start at McKinley and probably join cheerleading, you look like the type, maybe we'll stay friends for a day before you realize how harmful to your reputation I am." Rachel explained as she sipped her drink.

Santana leaned across the table, "Something you'll learn about me is that I don't take shit from people, I don't care about a bunch of losers."

"And on that note, I'm leaving." Santana said as she stood.

Rachel frowned, "When will I see you again?"

Santana smirked as she strutted to the door, "I can assure you that you'll be seeing me soon, Rachel Berry."

Rachel stared in bewilderment as the girl walked out of the coffee shop not exactly knowing how Santana had known her name.

The girl was definitely a welcomed change to the small town, almost as if she brought a new light into it.

She was more different than anyone Rachel had ever known and she couldn't wait until they saw each other again.

Something in her gut told her it wouldn't be long until that happened.

* * *

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Six Word Story: "You're going to love her eventually."_

Puck braced himself as he walked into preschool with Rachel attached on one arm and the three foot carbon copy of her attached to his leg. He had agreed to come to parent show and tell because there was no denying the tot attached to him.

She was terrifyingly persistent just like her mother, she had both adults wrapped around her tiny finger.

"I don't know why the two of you are so excited, especially you, Rach. You really think any of these kids are going to ask for your autograph?"

"You never know, Noah! I was very into Broadway when I was three and that was in Ohio, these are New York kids!" Rachel said as she pulled him into the classroom, finding two empty seats in the middle row of chairs that were set up.

Puck watched carefully as Kayla detached herself from his leg and went running to a shaggy haired boy.

"That Daniel?" Puck asked as he kept an eye on the two kids, he definitely wasn't happy about the little girl being best friends with a boy he had never met.

He knew boys, he was a boy, there was no way he wanted Kayla being friends with one.

Rachel tugged on Puck's arm, "Leave them alone, Noah. My daddies let you and I be friends."

"That's cause they were friends with my mom, they had no choice. I mean look at him, that smile is trouble, Rach." Puck said with a frown.

"Noah you're being crazy. Stay here while I go and talk to Miss. Amy." Rachel said as she got up and made her way over to the teacher.

"You'll see who's being crazy when we find out he comes from a shady family." Puck mumbled as Rachel left.

"I hear he comes from a great family." A voice said from behind him, catching him off guard.

Puck scoffed as he turned in his seat coming face to face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Well when he's all over your kid, tell me how you feel." He argued, not letting her beauty distract him.

The woman laughed, "That'd be kinda hard seeing as I don't have a kid. I do have a nephew who looks _a lot_ like him though."

Puck's eyes widened immediately, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure he's a great kid. I, uh, sorry."

The woman laughed, "It's okay, my dad still doesn't like when I talk about boys. I'm Quinn Fabray, I pick up Kayla sometimes. Are you on leave from the military?"

"I just got discharged actually, honorably, I promise. Noah Puckerman, you can call me Puck." Puck said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Puck, huh? I bet your wife _loves_ that." Quinn said with a smirk.

Puck shook his head quickly, "Actually, I—"

"Noah, Miss. Amy would like you to speak first, isn't that amazing? She says you're a real hero, sounds like someone has a crush." Rachel said with a wink as she sat back down next to the man.

"Oh, hello! Rachel Berry, I'm Kayla's mom. You must be Quinn, Kurt has nothing but amazing things to say about you constantly." Rachel said as she held her hand out.

Quinn stared between Puck and Rachel in confusion as she shook Rachel's hand, "Sorry, I'm a little confused. Are you two..." She said trailing off as she gestured between the two.

Rachel looked confused for a second before laughing in realization, "Noah and I? God no, he's my best friend."

"Is he Kayla's dad?" Quinn asked, still confused.

Puck shook his head, "She's my niece, Rachel's like a sister to me."

"Kayla's father passed before she was born." Rachel said, squeezing Puck's hand for support.

It still hurt to think and talk about as much as it did the first few months.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Quinn said in embarrassment.

Thankfully the two children came running over before it could get more awkward.

"Aunt Q, you got the book?" Daniel asked as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Hi, mumma! Hi, Uncle Pucky!" Kayla said as she stood beside Daniel, waiting for her picture.

Quinn smiled as she handed the boy his new coloring book, "I still can't believe you tricked your mom into buying you this even though you already have it at home."

"I told you! I already color the picture I hafta give Kails! I needed a clean one." Daniel said seriously as he flipped through the pages.

"Is mami coming?" He asked as he continued flipping through the pages of the book Quinn held for him.

"I don't think so, cutie. Something happened this morning and she had to go in." Quinn explained with a frown.

Daniel sighed as he carefully ripped the picture he was looking for out of the book, "But your job sucks, Aunt Q."

Puck laughed out loud at the blunt comment from the little boy, his face becoming serious at Quinn's glare.

"Daniel Emanuel Lopez, that wasn't very nice. You apologize to your Aunt Q before she decides to sell you to the gypsies that live in her building." A stern voice said.

"Mami! You came!" Daniel shouted excitedly.

The woman gave the little boy a hard glare, "What did I just say?"

"Sorry, Aunt Q, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but your job does—"

The woman cut him off, "Just go play before _I_ decide to sell you."

As he quickly ran off the woman sat down next to Quinn with an exhausted groan and her arm slung over her eyes, "Detective Santana Lopez. Sorry your kid is friends with mine, from what I hear she's the best, that's coming from Daniel though and his judgement is a little sketchy."

"I'm Rachel Berry, this is Noah Puckerman. I'm glad to finally meet you, all Kayla ever talks about is Daniel. Usually I would have called or something, I've just been so busy and trusted Kurt's judgement." Rachel said with a smile.

Santana pulled her arm away from her eyes slowly, "You talk a lot."

Rachel huffed, "I can see where your son gets his impeccable manners from." She said sarcastically as she turned around in her seat.

Puck's eyes widened, "_Rachel!_ She's a cop, are you nuts?"

Santana smirked, "I scared a soldier? Looks like I've still got it, Q. And you think I've lost my street cred since becoming a detective."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You can't behave anywhere you go, can you? Don't start things with the mother of your son's best friend. He loves Kayla."

Santana sighed as she leaned forward, "Sorry I was rude, I don't have a filter and I'm exhausted. You wouldn't believe the shit I had to deal with this morning."

Rachel sighed and turned back around, "Apology accepted. I know how detective work is, my daddy was one...I mean he was a detective in a small town in Ohio, so I'm sure-"

"I'm going to stop talking now." Rachel said with a sheepish smile as she noticed the look on Santana's face.

Santana chuckled softly, "It's okay, I'm used to short people talking my ear off, I have a three year old."

Rachel frowned, "I'm average height, thank you very much. How would you even know anyways, I'm sitting down."

"You just look like you should be playing with the rest of the munchkins." Santana explained.

"I take back accepting your apology." Rachel said as she turned back around.

"Too late, no takesies backsies." Santana teased, ignoring the annoyed look on Quinn's face.

"Why?" Quinn asked simply as Santana leaned back in her seat.

"What else am I going to do? I love Daniel, but this shit sucks. If I wanted to know the parents of the kids he went to school with I would run their names through the computer at work." Santana said.

"That's illegal, Detective Lopez." Rachel said, still facing the front of the room.

Santana stared at the woman in front of her in disbelief, "This is an _A_ and _B_ conversation, please _C_ yourself out."

"I'm unsure if you're still making fun of me or if you're really just that immature." Rachel said, ignoring Puck's nervous glances.

Santana breathed in deeply as she tried to calm herself, "Sorry, I don't speak munchkin, the frequency is too high for my normal sized human adult ears to comprehend."

"I'm going to go..._elsewhere_ because I literally cannot deal with the juvenile conversation that is happening here. Puck, would you like to join me?" Quinn asked as she stood.

Puck looked at Rachel and noticed the determined look in her eye, "I think I would really enjoy being away from here. Refreshment table?"

"Sounds good. Behave, Santana." Quinn warned as she let Puck lead her away.

"Sure thing, _Quinny_." Santana agreed with a fake smile, waving as the blonde walked away with the uniformed man.

"So I'm sure it's safe to assume he's not your husband, and he's definitely not the baby daddy, so what's the deal here?" Santana asked.

Rachel frowned, "Not that it's any of your business, especially because you were extremely rude to me all of five seconds ago, but Noah is my best friend."

"Guess we got some shit in common then. Q's my best friend, she helps me out with Daniel when my job gets in the way. She's got a bunch of free time, her job really does suck."

"She's a freelance photographer, she mainly shoots weddings and bar-mitzvahs, thankfully one of those keeps her from living on the streets, you can guess which one." Santana joked.

"I'm Jewish." Rachel stated, her frown deepening.

"I just can't catch a break today." Santana said with a short laugh.

"Well maybe if you weren't so crass." Rachel offered with a teasing smile.

* * *

Quinn watched the two women closely from across the classroom, "They don't seem to be arguing anymore."

Puck shook his head, "Don't be so convinced, Rachel is using her show smile."

"Santana is losing her temper, I can tell by the way her jaw is clenching. I find it amusing their kids are best friends and they can't even seem to get along." Quinn said with an amused smile.

"So uh, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out sometime or something. I mean, if that's something you want." Puck said nervously.

"If not it's cool, I've been rejected in worse places than a preschool."

Quinn smiled softly, "I think I would really enjoy that. How about tonight?" She asked shyly.

Puck grinned, "Really?"

"Yes really, you big goof." Quinn laughed as she dragged the man back to their seats.

"You know what? I think you're a high maintenance bi—"

"Woah, hey what's going on here?" Quinn asked quickly, interrupting Santana before she could finish her sentence.

Rachel glared hard at the detective, "Santana and I are having a little conversation."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Seems like you're still being immature. Let it go, Rach."

Rachel turned abruptly to face her friend, "I'll have you know, Noah Puckerman, I am not being immature. Santana is just—"

"I'm just what, Berry? Incredibly sexy?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Try incredibly _infuriating_." Rachel shot back.

Quinn sighed, "Puck and I are going out tonight, how about the two of you come along? Maybe we can work on being civil."

Santana scoffed, "I am not third wheeling your date. Especially not if that means I get stuck with _her_."

Rachel crossed her arms tightly, "I should be the one complaining about getting stuck with _you_."

"I can't believe how immature the both of you are. Both of you are coming and you will be civil toward each other, end of discussion." Quinn said firmly.

"Kurt and Blaine were already going to watch Kayla, I'm sure they'll have no problem watching Daniel too." Puck said.

The women both sighed knowing they didn't have any other choice but to agree.

* * *

Puck bounced his leg nervously as he and Rachel sat at a table waiting for Quinn and Santana to show up.

Rachel had a deep frown on her face as she swirled her straw around her water.

"I can't believe you forced me out, with her of all people. She was awful, Noah, just awful."

"I think you're verbally abusing me, Berry." Santana said with a smirk as she walked up behind the pair's table.

Puck grinned as he stood to greet Quinn with a hug, "You look stunning."

Quinn blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself there, soldier."

Santana gagged as she pushed passed them, "I'm glad you own other clothes, Puckerman."

Quinn forced a smile toward Santana, "What did we talk about before we left?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Sorry, _mom_. Good to see you again, Puckerman. Berry..not so much."

Rachel huffed, "I'd rather be elsewhere also."

"You can leave at any time then." Santana said with a taunting grin.

Puck sighed, "Can we all just be civil?"

"You're right, I'm sorry, Noah. I don't want to ruin your date." Rachel said apologetically.

"Whatever, I'll try harder to not tell Berry she looks like a man." Santana agreed.

Rachel gasped, "Take that back right now."

Before Santana could say anything else the waiter arrived to take their orders, quickly leaving as he noticed the tension.

Quinn rubbed her temples, "You know what? I think Puck and I need a different table."

"Agreed." Puck said quickly as he stood, holding his hand out for Quinn.

Rachel stared worriedly at her friend, "What? Noah, you can't leave me here with her."

Santana glared at the blonde, "You better sit your ass back down, Fabray."

"Work out your issues." Quinn said as she and Puck were directed to a new table across the restaurant.

"Well this sucks." Santana mumbled after a long silence.

Rachel frowned, "I think it's best if we ignore each other for the rest of the night."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded, "Quite."

Santana groaned and pulled out her phone, if her night was going to suck she was making sure Quinn's did too.

* * *

"Is it really necessary to have your keyboard noises on? Or is that just another annoying trait of yours?" Rachel asked as she picked the croutons out of her salad.

"Is it really necessary for you to speak when you said we should ignore each other?" Santana fired back without looking away from her phone.

Rachel sighed, "Maybe we should just try and be friends."

Santana looked up from her phone skeptically, "Friends? Me and you?"

"Yeah. I mean our children are friends, clearly we're going to have to see a lot of each other eventually." Rachel said.

"Fine, truce?" Santana asked.

Rachel smiled brightly, "Truce."

"So, what's your story?" Santana asked.

"I grew up in Ohio and moved out here the week after I graduated high school. I went to NYADA, auditioned for roles and worked in a diner."

"Noah came to visit me in the middle of my third year and brought his friend with him, one drunken night later I was pregnant." Rachel recalled with a tiny smile, of course she regretted getting pregnant so young but she wouldn't change a thing.

"I stayed in school and kept working, thankfully I had people who helped me out. Right after Kayla was born I landed a role on Broadway and that's where I've been ever since."

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

"Ah I see we got pregnant in a similar fashion." Santana joked, though she wouldn't change a thing about it.

"I grew up in South Carolina and moved to New York halfway through my sophomore year of high school cause of my dad's job. But it was okay because that's when I met Quinn."

"I went to Columbia for a year and then decided I wanted to be a cop so I went to the NYC Police Academy. I worked as a bike cop for a while, and then I did undercover work and then there was an opening in the detectives unit and I got it."

Rachel stared at her in shock, "Wow, that's really impressive. I didn't know people so young were able to become detectives."

"Well I'm twenty eight if that makes a difference." Santana shrugged.

"Oh, I thought you were much younger, I'm twenty five." Rachel said.

Santana smirked, "I'm glad I don't look my age then,"

"So, what about the baby daddy?" She asked.

Rachel frowned, "He passed away, he didn't even know what we were having."

"I'm sorry, were you two together?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head, "Definitely not, it was just a drunken night. He's definitely not my type. What about Daniel's father?"

"Drunken night, he's not my type either. Especially since he's a deadbeat who wanted nothing to do with Daniel, I believe his exact words were 'I'm not the father of some dyke's baby.' So yeah, single moms unite." Santana said with a forced smile.

"You should frame him with some sort of crime using your status on the force." Rachel said feeling anger toward this man.

Santana laughed, "Calm down, feisty. That's so illegal, more illegal than using the computer to search people for no reason."

Rachel blushed, "Sorry, I just have strong feelings toward people like that. I have two fathers and growing up was difficult because kids in Ohio were extremely small minded. People today are still closed minded, I had to get a different publicist because my first didn't want me to state my sexual preference."

Santana shrugged, "You get used to it. Maybe one day I'll work in hate crimes, or become an activist."

"I'd write your speeches for you, and let you use my connections with the ACLU." Rachel offered.

"You have connections with the ACLU?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded, "My other father is a state attorney, he knows people."

"Did I mention I was sorry for coming off as extremely rude?" Santana joked.

Rachel smiled, maybe this woman wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Puck and Rachel walked back to her apartment with smiles on their faces, both content with how their nights turned out.

"Quinn is amazing, I really have to thank you for having a child with a boy best friend." Puck said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh now it's okay for them to be friends?"

"It got me Quinn so yeah I'd say so. We're going out again tomorrow for breakfast and then she's going to show me around New York." Puck said.

Rachel looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, "You know this city just as well as I do. You've been here hundreds of times."

"Well Quinn thought it was my first time being here and suggested to show me around, I couldn't say no." Puck grinned.

Rachel shook her head, "You're unbelievable, Noah."

"How was your date with Santana? You two seemed more civil when we said goodbye." Puck said, changing the subject.

"It was not a date, she's still crass and infuriating and I'm only being friendly because of Kails." Rachel said stubbornly.

Puck laughed as he wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder, "You're going to love her eventually."

Rachel let out an amused laugh, "Don't count on it, Noah."

Puck grinned as they continued their walk, his best friend would realize the chemistry he and Quinn had seen from across the restaurant, he just knew it.

* * *

Quinn and Santana walked with arms looped together down the sidewalk toward Kurt and Blaine's apartment to pick up Daniel.

"Puck is so amazing, Santana, I really see this one working out. I'm showing him around the city tomorrow." Quinn gushed.

Santana scoffed, "You do know he's been here hundreds of times, right?"

"I know, it just seemed like the perfect reason to see him again. He went along with it so he obviously wants to see me too." Quinn said.

"I'm happy for you, Q. He seems like a good guy, you deserve it." Santana said with a smile.

"What about you? Rachel seem like good dating material?" Quinn asked.

"Good one, Q. That woman is _so_ high maintenance, not to mention annoying." Santana laughed.

"I thought things went well? You guys looked friendly when we said bye." Quinn said with a frown.

"I guess I'm a good actress then." Santana said.

Quinn grinned, "You know,"

"You're going to love her eventually." She said with a definite tone in her voice.

"Keep dreaming, Lucy." Santana said as she patted the woman's arm.

Quinn shook her head, the chemistry between the two women was unmistakable and she wondered just how long it would be before they realized it.

It was fate that their children had become best friends, Quinn could see it from across the crowded dining hall.

The flirty looks and smiles and the playful banter was just the beginning of what Quinn was sure to be an epic romance.

* * *

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: This was a prompt by reviewer Pezberry Lover and it is the final part to chapters 1 and 7.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "I don't lose, I can't lose!"_

Rachel screamed in frustration as she watched her girlfriend and best friend go at it again.

It had been a month since the two had started the never ending war and Rachel was getting sick of it.

It started off with harmless pranks, sugar and salt being switched, toothpaste in the Oreos, clothing going missing.

And then it turned into a full fledged war with both sides becoming increasingly more competitive with each day that passed.

Rachel had found herself caught in the crossfire more than once even though she had warned the two to leave her out of it.

She had pleaded with Kurt to just give up, reminding him how ruthless Santana could be and probably still was deep down despite her growth as a person since high school.

He had brushed her off and continued with his scheming, resulting with a very angry Santana that day.

She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to put a stop to all of this if it killed her.

She stormed out of the apartment making sure to slam the heavy door shut behind her, neither of the roommates even noticing between their bickering.

She knew it wasn't even about the apartment anymore, the space was long forgotten now.

Neither of them would quit until there was a clear winner between them, and Rachel knew that day would never come due to how competitive they both were.

Rachel was the only one who'd be able to end all of this, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Santana threw her hands up in frustration, "God, even _Rachel_ thinks your outfits are tacky! Don't you babe?"

Santana frowned at the lack of a response from her girlfriend, "Rach?"

"Where's your back up now, Lopez?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"I don't need back up, Hummel. I can take you out all on my own, with a little help from Snixx of course." Santana said as she stepped closer.

"Doesn't sound like you're doing it alone then. It actually sounds like you belong in a mental hospital." Kurt whispered, smirk still in place.

Santana glared at the boy, "I'll show you mental hospital, Fancy Smu—"

Rachel frowned as she entered the apartment, "Are you two _seriously_ still fighting? I left three hours ago."

"No you didn't, stop being dramatic." Kurt said.

"Don't call my girlfriend dramatic, only I'm allowed to do that." Santana stated.

"Enough!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm sick and tired of this, I can't live like this anymore I am going absolutely crazy here. You two need to end this. Now."

"Apologize to each other and end this." Rachel demanded.

"Not going to happen, Rachel. Santana and I need to finish what we started." Kurt said with crossed arms.

Rachel stared expectantly at Santana, "Be the bigger person, Tana. Do it for me and I'll do something for you."

Santana bit her lip, she was on the edge of caving and one more word out of her girlfriend's mouth would send her to the point of no return.

Santana shut her eyes tightly before turning them toward Kurt, ready to apologize.

Opening her eyes and taking one look at the smug look on his face sent her straight back into fight mode, "I'm not apologizing, maybe I will when I rip him to shreds and kick his fancy ass out to the streets."

Rachel nodded as she opened her purse, "Well I was hoping you two would come to your senses and I wouldn't have to do this but I can see that I was wrong."

"While you two decided to fight I went out and decided to put an end to my own suffering." She said as she pulled out documents.

"Rachel...what did you do?" Santana asked worriedly.

Rachel hesitated, "I put a down payment on a lovely Brownstone on the Upper West Side. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, pets allowed and it has a backyard where I can put a cute little table. And don't even get me started on the kitchen."

"I fell in love with it the second I walked in. I was only going to look around because I was so angry, but then Pam took me into the place and the next thing I knew I was signing my name."

Santana shook her head quickly as she made her way closer to Rachel, gripping the woman's arms tightly, "No no no, _please_ tell me this is a joke."

"Santana I'm not joking, I really did it and I think you're going to love it. There's actual walls and extra rooms, real rooms! It's hardwood flooring, _hardwood_!"

"And it's so new and modern with two levels and a recreational room, which I figured we could either turn into an office or just leave it as a spare room or something. It's amazing, baby." Rachel gushed.

Santana sat down quickly, "No no no, this cannot be happening. Please tell me Kurt poisoned me and this is my hell."

Kurt smirked from across the loft, "This is definitely your hell, Satan. Congrats on the loss."

"I don't lose, I _can't_ lose!" Santana exclaimed as she stood and paced back and forth.

Rachel stared at the woman with a funny expression on her face, "I can't believe you're this beat up about an amazing place to live. You do realize we'll be living on the Upper West side while Kurt lives here in Bushwick, right?"

"It's not about the apartment, it's about me not losing!" Santana shouted.

Rachel shook her head as she circled her arms around the woman, stopping her pacing. "Don't you see? You're the one winning here, you get an amazing Brownstone and you get me. What does Kurt get?"

"This dingy loft and a lot of hair gel." Santana mumbled.

"Hey, I'm still here you know?" Kurt protested with a frown.

Rachel ignored the boy as she grinned at Santana, "That's right. What do you say we go check out our new place? Maybe we can take the big rec room downstairs and turn it into our bedroom and only use the upstairs ones for guests or something."

"We're really going to live in a Brownstone and be _that_ couple?" Santana asked.

"You're going to love it, trust me." Rachel promised.

Santana nodded, "I trust you."

Kurt cleared his throat, "So, war over?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, war over. You can rest easy, Hummel."

"You were a great competitor, Santana." Kurt said with a nod.

"You weren't so bad either, very well played." Santana said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss it, but I'm glad everyone is happy now. Even if you did call our home dingy." Kurt said.

"Once you see our place you'll be begging to trade." Santana said.

"I'm already jealous, I don't think I want to see it." Kurt admitted.

Rachel laughed as she walked into her section of the loft, she had actually ended the war.

She sat on her bed with a content sigh, enjoying the quietness that the end of the war had brought.

She really should have tried this tactic weeks ago.

* * *

Kurt yawned as he walked into the empty loft, Santana and Rachel had moved out a week ago and it would be another month before Blaine moved to the city.

As much as he wanted the space for himself, he didn't really enjoy the emptiness and loneliness it brought.

As he made his way into the kitchen he noticed how off all the furniture seemed, he'd have to get the measuring tape and make sure he was wrong and just tired.

He stumbled into the table as he tried to reach for his box of tea, something was definitely off about the kitchen.

The table was never this close to the counters and his tea box was always right in the middle of the top shelf.

The more he looked around the more off everything seemed.

Kurt shook his head as he made his way toward his bedroom, tossing his jacket on the coat hook by the curtains only for it to fall to the floor completely missing the hook.

He must have worked out way harder than he had thought.

He sighed as he went to flop down on his bed, falling face first onto the floor instead.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, it was almost as if someone had moved everything millimeters from their actual spots until it became noticeable.

_Wait. _

"Santana." Kurt said through clenched teeth as he dialed the familiar number and waited for the girl to pick up.

There was a silence as the phone picked up before a loud cackle made its way through.

"I was wondering just how long it would take for you to notice."

"How and when did you do this? Not to mention why did you do this?" Kurt asked as he stood from the floor.

"I started the day I moved out, each day I moved things a little more each time. You didn't actually think you won, did you?" Santana asked.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked around the apartment, "You couldn't just let me have this one, could you? This is some new type of evil, even for you, Satan."

Santana cackled again, "I'm going to be honest, Hummel, this was all Rachel's idea. Even the moisturizer and the rest of your bathroom products."

Kurt froze, "What?"

"What's that, Rach? Sorry, Kurt, I've gotta go! Um, bye." Santana said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Kurt stared horrified around the loft, everything in the space was moved out of it's measured spot, including the items on the shelves.

There was something wrong with every single thing in his bathroom.

And the worst part was that he couldn't complain to Rachel about it all because she was the brains behind it all.

He should have listened to her when she told him to back down, she was the only one who knew what exactly would break him.

He had thought it was over and had put his guard down, something he knew he'd never do again.

Not when it involved dealing with the evil that was Pezberry.

* * *

Santana smirked as she hung up the phone, "He finally realized everything was moved, he's going to go to town with the measuring tape tonight because we both know he won't leave putting everything back until tomorrow."

Rachel giggled from her spot next to Santana, "Don't you think telling him we messed with his products was mean? We didn't touch anything in there."

Santana smirked, "That's the beauty of it all, he'll be so paranoid wondering what we did and we didn't do anything but move the furniture."

"When can we tell him?" Rachel asked with a pout.

"When he admits I win." Santana said.

"I don't think you'll have to wait long for that, Tana." Rachel said with a grin as she checked her Twitter notifications.

_"PorcelainHummel: never start a war with sanpez she will win and crush you completely with the help of her evil other half rachelbberry. You win, Santana."_

"Maybe we can hold off telling him for a few days, I suffered a month with all your bickering, I'm sure he can handle a few days." Rachel said.

Santana grinned, "You really are my evil other half."

"Don't you forget it." Rachel said as she pecked her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: This is the continuation of chapter 20.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Any secrets you're keeping from me?"_

Rachel knocked on the wooden door in front of her nervously.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time in the recording studio." Rachel said with an apologetic smile as the door opened.

"It's okay, you're not even that late. And luckily for you I've kept Eva from asking what time it was with movies." Santana said, greeting the woman with a soft peck on the lips.

They had been casually seeing each other for about two months now, neither had put a real label on it but they both knew that it was more than casual.

Rachel had ended up calling her a few days after the whole beach situation and they had gone out for ice cream as promised, and then continued to see each other more and more.

"Wacheeeel!" Eva screamed excitedly as she ran out of the living room, her blanket dragging behind her.

Rachel grinned as the little girl launched herself into her awaiting arms, "Hey, cutie! What movie were you watching?"

"Muppets! Come watch with me!" Eva said as she wiggled about in Rachel's arms.

"Rachel's going to help mama in the kitchen for a few minutes and then she can, sound good, baby?" Santana asked, winking at Rachel.

"Okay, mama! Hurry, Wachel." Eva said as she ran back into the living room.

"Why is it she can say everything but my name?" Rachel asked with a laugh as Santana dragged her into the kitchen.

"She knows how, that's just her way of wrapping you around her little finger." Santana explained.

"She doesn't have to work so hard, I'm only sticking around for her." Rachel teased.

Santana grinned as she pinned Rachel against the counter, "Is that so?"

Rachel shrieked in delight, "I'm just using you as my reason to see Eva."

"Well good thing I plan on keeping her." Santana mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"Very good thing." Rachel agreed as she connected their lips, grinning widely as Santana leaned in even closer.

Santana crashed their lips together forcefully, her tongue running over Rachel's bottom lip before the girl opened her mouth and allowed it entrance.

Rachel moaned and tangled her hands in Santana's hair, pulling her head down closer while their tongues continue to explore each other's mouthes.

Santana pulled away slowly with a smirk on her face, "I think you've helped me quite thoroughly in the kitchen."

Rachel nodded in a daze, "Hmm'eah, I think so."

Santana grinned and pushed her toward the living room, "Go cool off, superstar. Dinner will be ready soon."

Rachel pouted, "Are you sure you don't need anymore help?"

Santana laughed and shook her head, "I'm sure, Rach. Go keep the munchkin company, she's been dying to see you all week."

Rachel grinned as she made her way into the living room, "Hey, cutie!"

"Shhh, Wachel." Eva said, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Sorry." Rachel whispered as she sat down next to the girl, smiling softly as Eva moved to curl up next to her.

She was glad Santana had no problem with her being around Eva after their ice cream date.

She knew most parents didn't like bringing around people they weren't sure would go anywhere to spare their child the heartache once they became attached.

She just hoped it was a sign that Santana saw this going somewhere past casually dating.

She didn't mind not putting labels on it, but she knew she was slowly starting to fall in love with the small family and would be completely devastated if it all disappeared.

* * *

Santana walked into the living room with a deep frown on her face as she tapped Rachel to get her attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she detached herself from Eva and followed the woman out of the room.

"Someone just called from work to let me know there's a huge problem with the computers and they've all been wiped clean. I have to go in and see if anything can still be found or else I'm going to have a lot of angry people on my hands." Santana explained.

Rachel had learned on their first date that Santana, oddly enough, was a music producer on her own label.

She mainly worked behind the scenes unless an artist specifically asked to work with her.

Rachel gasped, "Oh my god, do they know what happened?"

"They have no idea, just that all the computers are wiped. I have a personal one in my office that I have to go check, and then I have to find someone to a come take a look tonight, I might be there all night from what it sounds like." Santana said, her frown deepening.

Santana bit her lip, "I need a favor from you, and please say no if it's too big of one because I can get Quinn."

"Of course, San, anything. Tell me." Rachel said.

"Do you think you could stay here with Eva? You've been here a lot and I know you know where the majority of things are in the kitchen, and I'll let you know about her bedtime routine and possibly morning if I'm not back in time." Santana said quickly.

Rachel grinned, "I'd be honored, San."

"Really? Please don't feel pressured, I know you hate leaving Tough home alone for too long and I know it's only been a few months—"

Rachel cut the woman off with a quick peck, "I would love to. Now go before Mercedes Jones comes to the house and threatens to kill you."

Santana laughed, "She _would_ do that."

"I still can't believe you're producing the competition. If her album is better than mine you're in trouble." Rachel teased.

"I already told you that you're better off switching to my label, I would produce it myself." Santana bribed.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm under contract, Santana Lopez! Go save your label."

"Thank you so much, I owe you. I'm just going to tell Eva what's up and to behave, you know mom things." Santana said as she made her way back into the living room.

"I could think of one way your debt would be paid." Rachel said as she followed Santana.

"And what is that, Miss. Berry?" Santana asked.

Rachel grinned, "I think you'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

"Eva, mama has to go to work." Santana said as she paused the movie despite the tot's protest.

"But I thought we were having dinner with Wachel, mama. Why you hafta go?" Eva asked with a pout.

"There's something wrong and I have to go fix it." Santa explained.

"Like Manny and Bob?" Eva asked excitedly.

Santana grinned, "Exactly like Manny and Bob! I have to leave now but—"

Eva pouted again, "Is Aunt Quinn coming? I want to stay with Wachel."

"You do?" Santana asked.

Eva nodded quickly, "Can Wachel stay, mama? No Aunt Quinn, just Wachel."

Santana nodded along, "Okay, baby, let's ask Rachel if she wants to."

"Hey, Rach? You wanna watch Eva for me?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Rachel stared in confusion, "Yes, I alr—"

Santana cut Rachel off quickly,"Okay great! I'm going to show Rachel where your things are and then I'm going to come give you early night time tickles and kisses and then I have to go, sound good?"

Eva nodded as she turned her attention back to the television, "Play the movie, mama."

"Okay, bossy girl." Santana said with a laugh as she played the movie and lead Rachel back into the kitchen.

"Helpful tip on parenting, make it seem like things are their idea. It goes over better than just telling them what's going to happen." Santana informed Rachel.

"But what if she hadn't wanted me to stay? And who are Bob and Manny?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"If she hadn't wanted it I would have tried to steer her into thinking you staying was a better idea than me not fixing my problem or Quinn coming here. It's really simple, I promise."

"Bob and Manny are cartoons, they fix things. Bob the Builder and Handy Manny, again things you learn way too well as a parent." Santana said with a small laugh.

"Okay, Eva's dinner is in this dish because I knew she wouldn't like the veggie medley I made for us."

"She'll probably want to use her Muppet plate because she just watched the movie. I usually give her milk with dinner, but I don't want her to have milk with her Mac and cheese so give her water."

"You know where the Tupperware is kept for the leftovers, and then you can just leave them on the stove and put them in the fridge before you go to bed."

"Eva will show you where her pajamas are, I gave her a bath before you got here so she doesn't need one. She's going to try and use the cute factor for two stories, but just one if it's too late."

Rachel nodded along though her face gave away how much information she was getting and how much more work it was than she originally thought.

Santana laughed as she noticed the woman's expression, "I know it sounds like a lot, but I promise it'll come naturally. You're great with her, I trust you completely."

Rachel bit her lip, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm really not a mom, San, and this is _a lot_ of things to remember."

"Rach, you're going to be fine. I've seen you with her countless times, you've got what it takes." Santana promised.

"You can sleep in my room, feel free to dig around my drawers for something to wear, I have nothing to hide. I'll text you and let you know what's happening when I know, okay?"

Rachel nodded along, "Yeah, okay. Is it okay to be nervous? I've never been alone with her before."

Santana laughed and cupped the girl's face, "You're going to do great, I believe in you."

"Thanks, San." Rachel said with a tiny smile.

"Okay I'm going to say bye to Eva and then I'm out of here, see you later, girlfriend." Santana said, kissing Rachel before she left the kitchen.

Rachel grinned, "Girlfriend, huh?"

Santana grinned back, "I believe my debt is settled."

Rachel sighed happily as she watched Santana attack her daughter with love, she could definitely see herself sticking around for a while.

* * *

Rachel hummed as she washed up the dishes from dinner, so far Santana had been right about it all coming naturally.

Dinner had gone off without a problem and she had even gotten the child to busy herself as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hi, Wachel!" Eva said as she strolled into the kitchen, blanket dragging behind her like always.

"Hey, cutie. What's up?" Rachel asked as she rinsed the soapy plates.

"Can I sit on the counter? Mama always let's me when she does dishes." Eva said as she stood next to Rachel.

Rachel stared at the girl warily, "I don't think so, Eva. If you fell your mama would be so sad and she wouldn't let me come over anymore."

Eva sighed, "Fiiiine. You done yet?"

"Almost, why?" Rachel asked.

"Want cuddles." Eva said as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

Rachel pouted at the little girl, "I just have one more plate and then we'll go get your jammies on and cuddle, okay?"

Eva nodded, "Okay, Wachel."

"You know, Rachel is so formal. You can call me something else you know. Like Rach, or Ray." Rachel offered.

"Rachie?" Eva asked.

Rachel grinned, "I knew you knew how to say my name. Rachie is a good one, I like it."

"Okay, Rachie. Hurry, 'm'tired." Eva said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Rachel rinsed the plate and dried it quickly, this was all a lot easier than she had thought it would be.

* * *

"So, which ones do you wanna wear?" Rachel asked as she peered into her drawer of pajamas.

"Minions and Dora." Eva said as she bounced on the bed.

"Don't bounce, I don't want you to fall." Rachel instructed as she looked for the desired pajamas.

She frowned as she pulled them out and noticed they were both footy pajamas.

Remembering what Santana had said about directing them to a decision she turned on her acting abilities to full force.

"Oh man, I think these Dora ones are the _coolest_ jammies I've ever seen. Much cooler than the Minions." Rachel said as she held up the Dora ones.

"Really? But Minions are cute and like bananas!" Eva said.

"Yes but Dora has...a cool backpack with a face!" Rachel said as she searched the clothing in her hands for answers.

"That's Backpack! She talks!" Eva explained excitedly.

"Really? That's amazing, I want a talking backpack. What do you say you wear just Dora tonight?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Eva tapped her chin as she thought about it, "I want the Tinker-Bell ones."

Rachel frowned, "Are you sure? Dora was pretty excited."

"Tinker-Bell." Eva said with a definite nod.

"Well alright, if you're sure." Rachel said as she dug through the drawer again and pulled out the new pair of pajamas.

"Thanks, Rachie!" Eva said as Rachel handed her the clothes.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asked.

Eva shook her head as she tugged off her clothes, "Nuh uh, I'm a big girl!"

"Mama says you sing good, can you sing to me instead of a story?" She asked as she finished putting the leaf patterned pajamas on.

"Of course I can! What song?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Little mermaid, the one about thingamabobs." Eva said as Rachel tucked her into bed.

Rachel grinned, "You're in luck, I love that one."

* * *

Rachel smiled as she leaned the girl's door closed, she had somehow sang her the entire Little Mermaid soundtrack, but Santana didn't have to know that.

She quietly made her way into Santana's bedroom and turned the light on, she had never been in here really other than the first time she visited Santana at home and the woman had given her a tour.

She had pictures on the walls and on her dressers and night tables varying from her with friends to her and Eva and her with what looked like family.

Rachel stared in surprise as she noticed a picture of the three of them at the San Diego Zoo in front of the elephants.

She had her copy on her fridge at home, it warmed her heart to know Santana kept hers in her bedroom mixed in with other important pictures.

She grinned in victory as she opened a drawer and found Santana's collection of T-shirts, she wasn't significantly smaller but the shirts were still a little larger on her than they were on Santana.

She had just gotten comfortable in bed when the door creaked open and the sound of tiny shuffling feet were heard.

"Rachie? Can I stay in here?" Eva asked, tears evident in her voice.

"Of course, Cutie. What happened?" Rachel asked as she lifted Eva onto the bed.

Eva crawled close to Rachel before settling in on top of the woman with her head against Rachel's chest where her heart was, one of her tiny fists gripping tightly onto her blanket with her thumb in her mouth and the other playing with the fabric at the bottom of Rachel's shirt.

"Rachie? I'm glad mama made me talk to you." Eva said tiredly.

"When, cutie? Tonight?" Rachel asked as she rubbed Eva's back soothingly.

Eva shook her head, "Nuh uh, the beach."

Rachel paused her movements, "When you got lost?"

Eva nodded, "Wasn't lost. I knew where mama was."

Rachel frowned, "Why did you pretend?"

"Mama promised me treats. Nighty night, Rachie." Eva said with a yawn as she snuggled in closer to Rachel.

Rachel began rubbing the girl's back again with a frown wondering what kind of parent would use their child as a way to pick up women.

* * *

Santana grinned as she walked into her bedroom the next morning and noticed her girlfriend and child sleeping soundly in the middle of her bed.

She quietly turned around to exit the room, decided she'd make breakfast for the two girls.

"We need to talk, Santana." Rachel whispered.

Santana turned around quickly, "Oh you're awake, what's wrong?"

"Can you take her off, I don't wanna wake her." Rachel said with a frown.

Santana frowned and carefully detached her daughter from her girlfriend and placed her gently on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Let's go downstairs, I don't want to bother Eva." Rachel said as she walked out of the bedroom.

Santana followed close behind, her frown deepening with each step.

"Santana, are there—"

Santana cut her off quickly with a quick kiss, hoping to stop her from saying whatever it was she was going to say.

"Any secrets you're keeping from me?" Rachel finished as they parted.

Santana frowned, "Secrets? I told you yesterday I had nothing to hide. Did you go snooping around the basement to find my yearbook? I know I was voted most likely to poison somebody, but I was also voted best shoulder to—

Rachel shook her head, "No, San, I didn't find your yearbook—Most likely to poison somebody? That was a category?"

"They made it up just for me." Santana shrugged.

"But if that's not it then what is it?" She asked helplessly.

"I just..Eva said something last night and I just don't know how I feel about it. I guess I need to hear your side." Rachel explained.

"Babe, she's four. She thinks Ratatouille is called Ratty-Tooie and he actually helps me in the kitchen." Santana said with a laugh.

"She said you purposely sent her my way that day on the beach, and if that's true—"

"It is true." Santana said simply.

"Then I just don't know how I feel about it because I don't know what kind of person would use their own child like that. And how am I to be sure you've never done this before and I'm just the current one until you see someone else." Rachel said with a frown.

"Look I know it sounds bad, but I've never used her to pick up women before, I haven't. I just saw you walk on the beach in your little skirt being dragged by a dog bigger than you are and I knew I had to talk to you. There was just something about you." Santana explained.

"And if it wasn't serious, do you honestly believe I'd leave you alone with my kid? She means the world to me, you know that better than anyone else does. I wouldn't use her like that and I wouldn't trust her with just anyone."

"But you sent her my way, what if I abducted kids for a living?" Rachel asked.

Santana raised her eyebrows, "You're five feet tall, I don't think that's a good profession for you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's not the point, San. The point is that I never thought you would be the kinda person to use her child like that."

"Maybe I did use my child for my own selfish needs but you know what? I don't regret it, it brought you into not only my life but hers too. She loves you, Rachel, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And if how we met is going to stop what we have going on then that's stupid and I don't agree with it. I was wrong to use Eva, but I'm not sorry." Santana said firmly.

"Would you do it again?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded, "If I had to go back to that day I would one hundred percent do it again because I would get you again. I told you I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm not sorry."

"I like you a lot, Rachel. And I can see this going somewhere, we were meant to meet that day. Whether I used Eva or not, it was bound to happen."

"I like you a lot, too, San. I guess I can maybe forgive you if you promise to never use Eva like that ever again." Rachel said.

"I promise I won't." Santana agreed as she pulled the woman in for a hug.

Rachel melted into the woman's embrace, it was hard to stay mad at her when her reasoning was so sweet.

She just hoped Santana kept her promise about never using Eva again.

* * *

Rachel sat on the beach taking in the fresh ocean air, she hadn't been to this beach for almost four years.

After she had finished her album and it became a huge success she had went on a world wide tour and barely saw the outside of tour buses and hotels.

She had gotten her long awaited Grammy and had dedicated to everyone who had ever believed in her.

It sat proudly on her award shelf over the mantle in her living room mixed in with her four Tony awards, two Emmy's and her Oscar.

She had obtained the _EGOT_ she worked her entire life for and couldn't be happier.

The movie that got her that Oscar had been difficult and required her to shoot in three different countries, but it was worth it when her name was called as winner.

Her feet dug into the cool sand as she let her hair blow wildly in the wind, her trusty companion at her feet just as he was all those years ago.

They were both older now, but they still remembered that very first day on this beach.

"I'm lost, I can't find my mama."

Rachel grinned as she turned to fave the familiar voice, "I guess I should help you, huh?"

The not so little girl nodded quickly as she tried to contain her knowing smile, "I think she was that way."

Rachel shook her head as she stood, "Let's go find mom, I'm sure she's up to no good. Wanna hold Tough's leash?"

Eva grabbed the leash quickly, "Duh, he wants me to hold it too."

Rachel grinned as she watched the eight year old and the dog run up ahead of them.

"Come on, mom! Mama's waiting." Eva yelled.

Rachel laughed as she ran to catch up, her breath catching in her throat as Santana came into view.

Eva grinned excitedly as she stood next to Santana, "Come on, mom."

Instant tears flooded Rachel's eyes as she got closer, Santana had set up dozens of her favorite flowers around where she was standing, a large smile on her face.

"San?" Rachel questioned quietly.

Santana smiled as she gripped Rachel's hands, "This has been a long time coming you know? I've wanted this moment for a while, but I figured I would wait for the perfect moment."

"We've been together for close to four years now and we've been through a lot. World tours, Oscar winning movies, endless amounts of fights and even a stupid short-lived break up."

"But we've survived it all because we were meant to be and this moment was meant to happen. I've loved being your girlfriend, but I really think I would love being your wife more. So,"

Rachel laughed as Santana got on one knee and pulled the ring out of her pocket, their teary eyes locking.

"Rachel Berry, would you please do me—"

"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly.

Santana laughed, "_Wanky_, let me finish."

"Please do me the honor of finally becoming my wife, it's time we become a real family. And I know we've always said we don't need labels because we know what we've got, but this would make me really happy."

Rachel nodded quickly and held her hand out, "A hundred times yes, I can't wait to be Mrs. Lopez."

Santana grinned as she slipped the ring on Rachel's finger, pulling her down and kissing her deeply.

Rachel grinned into the kiss, "I love you so much."

Santana grinned back, "I love you too, super star."

Rachel sighed happily as she kissed Santana again.

She had done it, she had gotten to _EGOT_ and more importantly she had gotten a family of her own.

* * *

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: This was a prompt by Beebeeborez!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Que locura fue enamorarme de ti."_

Rachel frowned as Mr. Shuester placed her most recent Spanish assignment down on the desk in front of her.

This was the third assignment she had failed since the semester started and she was afraid that the effort and class participation she provided wouldn't be enough to pass the class this year like it had before.

She knew without even asking her grade at the moment was low, there was no saving it now.

The only quiz she had done fairly well on was an open book quiz, and even that she didn't get higher than a seventy percent.

Spanish class was going to be her downfall, it would be the reason her perfect GPA was ruined.

"Rachel, I'd like you to stay back for a second." Mr. Shuester said as the bell rang and the students began to clear out of the room.

Rachel sighed as she stayed seated, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Mr. Shue! It's like I'm unable to learn the language, I work so hard and nothing changes."

"I know you're a hard worker, I can tell by your other grades and the work you put out during glee club."

"Sometimes getting help from someone else proves to be very beneficial which is why I'm setting you up with a tutor." Mr. Shue said as he sat in front of the singer.

"Do you really think that will help? If I don't understand it from you, there's no way I'll understand it from someone else." Rachel said.

Mr. Shue nodded, "I really think a tutor would help you, I have one lined up already."

"She's really advanced so she's agreed to tutor you instead of doing the stuff we do in class and I'll mark her according to your improvements."

Rachel sighed, "I don't want to be responsible for someone failing, Mr. Shue. And I barely have time for tutoring between school and glee and my other lessons outside of school."

"Not to mention the sixteen clubs I'm president of." Rachel added with a frown.

"Well luckily for you I'm willing to give you both two days a week during glee for your tutoring sessions. You really need this, Rachel. I'd hate to see you fail when there's help being offered to you." Mr. Shue said.

"You're right, I can make time for tutoring when it involves my grades." Rachel agreed as she stood and collected her belongings.

"Great! I'll let her know you're interested and then I'll leave it to you to set up a schedule of what days you both are fine with missing glee on." Mr. Shue said with a smile.

"Wait," Rachel paused in the doorway.

"She's in glee? Please don't tell me it's Santana." Rachel pleaded.

"Of course it's Santana, who else would be able to tutor you as well as she could?" Mr. Shue asked with a confused laugh.

"This is a bad idea, Mr. Shue. She may be in glee club but she still hates me! She's never going to agree to this." Rachel said.

Mr. Shue smiled, "She already has, Rachel. You should cut her some slack you know, I think you'll find that she's not all bad."

Rachel nodded with a tight lipped smile as she left the room, she always knew that man had it out for her.

* * *

"Hey, dwarf." Santana said as she walked up behind Rachel.

Rachel frowned as she stared harder at the paper in front of her, "Are the names necessary?"

Santana shrugged as she sat down across from Rachel, "I am who I am. So, Spanish?"

Rachel sucked in a nervous breath, "I must warn you before we begin, Santana, I'm very poor at it and I don't want you to lose your temper at me because of it. My assignments and quizzes are proof that I know absolutely nothing."

"I know. Mr. Shue showed me your last test and I laughed because I didn't know someone could be that awful at basic Spanish." Santana said, laughter evident in her voice.

"Why did you agree to help me? Is it so you can make fun of me even more than you already do?" Rachel asked, her temper wearing thin.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You need help with your Spanish and honestly I'd rather help you than do stuff in class that I learned when I was three years old. I figure if I'm going to get a good grade I might as well challenge myself for it."

"I also don't know why you think I hate you, I've barely said two words to you since I've joined glee club."

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe that's why I think that. I mean you talk to everyone in there but me, much like the rest of the club does."

"Let's make a deal. If you pass your quiz next week with at least a B+, I'll help you make some friends in glee, real friends that talk to you or whatever." Santana said.

"Are you sure you can make that happen?" Rachel asked skeptically.

Santana laughed, "I think we should worry more about my ability to teach you enough to pass in a week before we worry about if I can help you make friends or not."

Rachel gave the girl an incredulous stare, "I'm going to fail."

Santana shook her head, "I promise I won't let you fail...because if you fail, I fail and I don't want to fail so you better learn something."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Santana?" Rachel asked.

Santana bit her lip, "I'm going to give you a sentence to translate, don't use any type of online translators or anything like that. I want you to do it yourself, alright?"

Rachel nodded quickly, "What is it?"

"Que locura fue enamorarme de ti." Santana said nervously.

"Wow I really need tutoring because I didn't understand one word of that." Rachel said with a laugh.

Santana laughed along nervously, "So, should we get started on your basic conjugation then?"

* * *

Rachel yelled out in frustration as she failed another one of Santana's practice quizzes.

"I'm never going to pass, Santana! I think that was clear two weeks ago when I failed that quiz worse than I've ever failed before!" Rachel exclaimed.

Santana sighed, "You'll get it eventually, just try it again." She said, her eyes never leaving the laptop screen in front of her.

They had been doing tutoring sessions almost every day for about a month and Rachel hadn't learned anything new.

"Maybe you just need motivation to do better." Santana offered.

Rachel sighed, "I think my GPA is motivation enough and it's not working."

"Maybe you can pretend someone will die every time you get something wrong." Santana tried.

"That's not going to work because I know they won't. This is hopeless, Santana, I'm a lost cause. We should just quit pretending I can be helped." Rachel said as she laid her head on the desk.

Santana sighed as she climbed off her bed, "Enough of the pity party, Berry. You can do this, just try it again."

"I really—"

Santana covered Rachel's mouth before she could finish, "You can do it, just relax. We've been through all of this a shit load of times, I know it's cemented in somewhere in that brain of yours, just find where it's at. I'm sure it's buried deep between dance steps and music notes, so just focus on it."

"I still find it weird that we've gotten along pretty well lately, I honestly never would have thought I'd be friendly with Santana Lopez." Rachel said as she began the new practice quiz.

"I guess there's a lot about me you don't know, Berry." Santana said with a deep frown on her face.

Rachel nodded, "I guess I don't, but I'm sure I will know things soon enough."

"I'm still working on that sentence you gave me you know. So far I've gotten _crazy_ and _you_, I'm starting to think it was an insult."

Santana rolled her eyes, "It wasn't an insult, I would have told you if it was."

"Well whatever it was can't be good if it includes the words crazy and you. But I'll figure it out soon, I've just been trying to figure out each word, is that a good way?" Rachel asked as she continued to go through the quiz.

"Absolutely not, it won't make sense if you try and translate it like that. I promise once I get you up to the level you should be at, you'll understand it. Hopefully." Santana said.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm going to be honest, I don't think I'll ever need Spanish. I mean, your parents don't even speak it!"

"They don't speak it when you're here because they know you suck at it and it's rude if you don't understand what's going on."

"Are you done yet? It's basic conjugations." Santana asked impatiently.

"I've been done for a few minutes now, I just wanted to put off another failing grade." Rachel said as she handed Santana the paper.

Santana rolled her eyes as she snatched the paper and quickly scanned through it.

"Well would you look at that. I mean, it's not perfect but it's a B-, way to go, Berry." Santana grinned as she handed the paper back.

"Really? I didn't get another D?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"B-, looks like you work best when you're distracted." Santana said.

Rachel jumped up from the chair and bounced around excitedly, "I actually did it! Santana you're a much better teacher than Mr. Shue, he's been trying to teach me basic conjugation since freshman year!"

Santana laughed, "Mr. Shue is still trying to learn basic conjugation himself. Now that you've got this the rest is going to be a breeze."

Rachel hugged Santana tightly, "Thank you!"

Santana stood shocked as the singer's arms wrapped around her, "No problem, Berry."

"Um, I know our tutoring session is done for today, but do you wanna hang around and watch a movie or something?" Santana asked as she wiggled out of the hug.

"I would love to, but I told Kurt I would go to the music store with him when we were done. He actually wants my help with something, isn't that great?" Rachel asked as she packed up her things.

Santana nodded, "Yeah that's great, Berry. Looks like you didn't need my help after all."

Truthfully Santana had talked to the club and told them that Rachel wasn't all that bad, using the tutoring as proof that if she could handle Rachel so could everyone else.

She was glad at least one of them had finally taken her advice and asked Rachel to hang out, she just hoped the singer would be the more laid back version of herself rather than the bossy one from glee club.

"Actually Kurt told me what you said, and I just really have to thank you, Santana. You honestly didn't have to but you did, so thanks."

"And maybe we can hang out tomorrow night if you're not busy? I know we don't have any tutoring scheduled because it's Friday, so maybe it can just be a scheduled hang out." Rachel said nervously as she swayed in Santana's doorway.

"I think I'm going to Puck's but I think I can make time for you." Santana teased.

"Oh you have plans, that's okay! Another day." Rachel said with a smile.

Santana frowned, "I was teasing, Berry. I have time, I'm not going until late. Come over after school or whatever lesson you've got going on."

"Ballet until 7. I'll bring Breadstix if you want." Rachel offered, knowing Santana wouldn't say no.

"Done deal, see you later, Berry." Santana said as she flopped back down on her bed.

* * *

"Kurt, how good is your Spanish?" Rachel asked as she browsed through the Rent sheet music.

"Well I'm better at French, but I suppose my Spanish is better than yours." Kurt joked.

"If I gave you a sentence, could you translate it for me?" Rachel asked as she handed him a Judy Garland set of sheet music.

Kurt flipped through the sheets excitedly, "Sure, what is it?"

Rachel frowned as she tried to remember exactly what it was, "I think she said _que locura fue enamorarme de ti_ if I remember correctly."

Kurt paused, "Are you _sure_ that's the sentence?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Why what does it mean?" Rachel asked nervously.

"'_It was crazy to fall in love with you'_, and yes I'm sure that's it. Now are you _positive_ that's the sentence?" Kurt asked one last time.

Rachel stared at the boy with wide eyes, "You must have translated it wrong, it doesn't make sense."

"That's exactly what it means, did Santana say that to you?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"She must have been joking, or I misheard it or something. I'm just going to ask her about it tomorrow." Rachel said brushing it off.

Kurt stared at the girl unsure but decided to drop it for the time being.

There was no way he was getting involved in this.

* * *

Rachel fidgeted nervously as she sat next to Santana, the trays of Breadstix takeout open and empty between them.

"What's wrong with you tonight? You've been so jumpy and fidgety, worse than usual." Santana commented as she paused the movie.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Rachel said quickly.

"Come on, Berry. Spill the beans." Santana pried, poking the girl's side.

Rachel jumped, "Don't. It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

Santana knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "Did I do something? You can come with me to Puck's if that's why you're upset, we both know he totally loves you."

"Are you sure _he's_ the one that loves me?" Rachel asked.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it. Let's just finish the movie or something." Rachel said, turning her attention back to the television.

"How did you figure it out?" Santana asked.

Rachel bit her lip, "Figure what out?"

"The sentence, how did you figure it out? There's no way you figured out how to translate it when you just learned basic conjugation." Santana said, watching the girl closely.

Rachel sighed, "I may have asked Kurt for help, I was just curious and I couldn't wait to know what it meant anymore. I just don't understand why you would say it."

"Because it's true, it was crazy." Santana said easily.

"I don't understand." Rachel frowned.

Santana took a deep breath, "Somewhere in between teasing you and joining glee club and hearing you sing every day really got me. I mean, I don't know if it's actually love but it feels like it is."

"Is this some sort of prank? I thought you changed, Santana." Rachel said angrily as she stood and gathered her things.

"Rachel, please don't go. I _have_ changed, this isn't a prank. I do have feelings for you, why do you think I've stopped being so mean to you?"

"Just hear me out, please?" Santana begged helplessly.

"No, Santana. I just don't understand how you could be this cruel." Rachel said as she stormed out of the bedroom.

Santana chased the singer down the stairs quickly, "Damnit, Rachel. I'm not being cruel, I actually do like you. Why can't you see that?"

"Because it doesn't make sense, Santana! People like you don't like people like me." Rachel yelled.

"Well I do like you, why don't you believe me?" Santana asked.

Rachel laughed bitterly as she climbed into her car, "Why don't I believe you? You've given me no reason to believe you, you've been awful to me since we met, excuse me for thinking this is all a joke."

"You know what? Just forget about tutoring, I'm done with this. I refuse to be on the receiving end of yet another joke." She said as she turned the car on and took off out of Santana's neighborhood.

Santana frowned as she watched the girl leave, she knew Rachel wouldn't take it well she just didn't know she would freak out that much.

She hadn't been lying about her feelings, she really did feel as though she was in love with Rachel and she just wished the singer had realized how much she'd changed recently.

Santana sighed as she walked back into her house, she'd just have to prove that her feelings were true.

* * *

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: This is the continuation of chapter 19, I'll probably do a few more chapters in this 'verse, but for now this is the end.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "This city smells like broken dreams."_

Rachel smiled brightly as she looked around her, "I love New York with every fiber of my being, but isn't California beautiful, San? Look at this view, imagine hiking through these hills every single day."

Santana frowned as she caught up to her wife, "I don't like it here."

Rachel gasped, "Are you kidding? Everything about this place is amazing, the green juice, the hiking hills, the weather, I could live here! I'm totally a New Yorker, but I think I was meant for California."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'll take my Starbucks and the gym and snow over this crap any day."

Rachel laughed as she looped her arm through Santana's, "You're insane. I think we should invest in some sort of property here, I would love it."

Santana shook her head as she lead them back down the trail, "No way, I am not vacationing in California."

Rachel sighed as she gave one last stare to the city in front of them, "But it's so pretty, baby, and the people are so much nicer than they are in New York. The whole city smells like sunshine."

"This city smells like broken dreams." Santana said flatly.

Rachel laughed and laid her head on Santana's shoulder, "I love you, I'm glad we decided to do this hike on our own. I love our babies but they wouldn't appreciate the walking or the view."

Santana nodded along, "I'm glad girl and boy Chang didn't mind watching them while we went out."

"Mike and Tina haven't seen them in so long they would probably watch them for the entire week if we asked." Rachel laughed.

Santana scoffed, "That's not going to happen, we're going to be on Ellen tomorrow."

Rachel grinned excitedly, "I can't wait!"

* * *

"Don't wanna wear this, mami!" Gabe whined, tugging at his _KH Original_ dinosaur printed bow tie that Kurt practically insisted he wear and name drop.

"Gabriel you better leave that bow tie on." Rachel warned as she straightened out Grace's dress.

"But, mummmmma, too tight." He whined again as he fidgeted under Santana's touch.

Santana groaned as the toddler moved again, "Rach, his hair is impossible to style. He won't stop moving."

"Okay help Gracie with her headband while I help Gabe." Rachel said as she swapped places with her wife.

"Two minutes, Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez. Ellen wants to know if just one of you can come out with Gabe first, and then the other come out with your daughter afterwards." The stage manager asked.

"Yes of course, did she say which of us?" Rachel asked.

"I guess whoever found him first would make sense. I'm going to need the two of you to follow me now, she's going to call you out any minute now." He said.

Rachel pecked Santana on the cheek, "See you out there, beautiful."

Gabe frowned, "Can I take off this?"

"No, Gabriel, you may not take off your bow tie. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine would be so sad." Rachel said as she lead him out of the room leaving a snickering Santana behind.

"Now our next guess is the cutest Houdini I've ever seen, please welcome Gabriel Lopez and his mother Rachel!" Ellen said as she stood to greet her guest.

Gabe gripped onto Rachel's hand nervously as they walked out to the chairs, he wasn't used to so many people watching and clapping around him at once.

Rachel held the toddler's hand just as tightly as they reached Ellen, smiling softy as the boy gave her a stiff hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Gabriel! I'm so glad you could make it." Ellen said as the audience noise quieted down.

"You sound like Dory." He said shyly.

"Do I? We're very close, almost like we're the same person." Ellen joked.

"I have to ask this and I'm sure you're tired of answering it but how did you climb in that machine?"

Gabe sighed and covered his face, "I just did."

The audience laughed at annoyed answer from the little boy.

Rachel blushed in embarrassment from her son's behavior, "We honestly have no idea how he got in there, the makers of the machines have tried to figure it out also and they say it's impossible for a child his size to fit."

Ellen shook her head in disbelief, "That is just crazy, I can't believe it. I must have watched the video over a hundred times."

Rachel laughed, "We're still surprised ourselves, all of our friends and family have watched the videos dozens of times too and they just can't figure it out."

"Well thankfully there's actual proof because I wouldn't have believed it without the video. I'm still convinced it was a hoax video, he's a hologram, right?" Ellen joked.

Gabe looked at his mother in confusion, "What?"

The audience laughed at his confused expression causing him to become more confused.

"Can I take off my bow tie now?" Gabe asked as he kicked his legs.

"That's an awesome bow tie, do you like dinosaurs?" Ellen asked.

Gabe shrugged, "Uncle Kurt made me wear it."

"Oh, I'm 'pose to say _KH 'riginal designs_." Gabe said with a big grin.

Rachel covered her face as the audience laughed again.

Ellen laughed at the boy's bluntness, "We've gotta take a commercial but we'll be back with the rest of the Lopez family after the break, stay tuned!"

"So you were on Broadway, right?" Ellen asked as they took their break.

Rachel nodded along, "Yes for a few years but I'm mainly a vocal coach now, I help the fresh talent stay in vocal shape."

"That's amazing, what does your wife do?" Ellen asked.

"She works with a variety of troubled kids, whether they're homeless or neglected or if they're parents simply have run out of ideas on how to help them with addiction or something else." Rachel explained proudly.

Ellen nodded along, "Wow, that's amazing. Has she always done that?"

"No, she worked in public relations for a bit and then she found her calling. I helped her open a facility in the city, it's an amazing place." Rachel said.

"Is it just the one? How do you manage to help everyone who may need it?" Ellen asked.

"She tries her best to not turn any kids away, but sometimes when it's full and she's understaffed it's difficult." Rachel frowned.

Ellen nodded, "Does she plan on expanding in the future?"

Noticing the warning from her staff she frowned, "Actually I'll just ask her when she gets out here, break is over."

"If you're just tuning in now, I'm here with the boy who has boggled everyone's mind, Gabe Lopez! Or as many of you may know him; claw machine baby." Ellen said as she camera focused on her.

"We've been here chatting with him and his mother, but what you might not know is that he actually has two moms! That's right, America, two moms. Please welcome Santana Lopez and their daughter Grace!"

Rachel grinned goofily as her wife and daughter made their way out, scooting over so Santana and Grace would have room to sit.

Santana waved and smiled as she walked out, greeting Ellen with a tight hug before she sat down next to Rachel with Grace on Rachel's other side and Gabe on her lap.

"Welcome to my show, I'm so glad you all could make it! Rachel was telling me about your job during the break and I'd love to hear more about it." Ellen said as things settled down.

"Well it's only been about a year since I started it but it's doing fairly well which I couldn't be happier about. I just have to say hey to all the kids I know will be watching, I told you I wouldn't leave you out!" Santana said with a grin.

Ellen nodded along, "If y'all didn't know, Santana runs a facility in New York for kids that may be dealing with a number of things whether it be addiction, neglection or homelessness."

Santana smiled, "We don't turn our backs on any kids, we help without question. If they're brave enough to come to us for help we're going to do everything we can for them."

"That's such an amazing thing to do, there need to be more facilities like that throughout the entire country." Ellen stated.

"Anyways, back to why y'all are on the show. Grace, you were there when your brother crawled into the machine right?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, but I told him not to! I didn't think he would fit anyways so I didn't get mumma or mami right away." Grace said with her nose scrunched.

Ellen laughed, "At what point did you get your moms?"

Grace giggled and covered her mouth, "I never did, mumma found us and then lectured me forever and told me to get mami."

"This is such a remarkable story, I wish we had more time because I somehow still can't comprehend it. I have gifts for y'all if you'll follow me down." Ellen said as she stood.

"I figured what's a better gift than a clubhouse modeled after a claw machine." Ellen said as she led them down to the open stage area.

The large doors slid apart and revealed an extremely huge claw machine, the words on top reading Gabe's Clubhouse.

"Now, where the toys come out is actually a door and there are stairs in there to get to the top part which is the real clubhouse part, I don't think you can get stuck in this one. Why don't you go rest it out!"

Rachel and Santana gasped as it was revealed and the host explained how it was set up and how it worked.

Gabe ran excitedly toward the structure, climbing to the room quickly. "Wow!"

"Don't worry about bringing it home, I've already arranged it all, set up included." Ellen said to the two women.

"Now , Grace, I heard you love Disney princesses so I got you all of this,"

A large round table was pushed out with a variety of princess things, not one princess missing.

Grace gasped excitedly and hugged Ellen, "Thank you!"

"I also got you this," Ellen said as she handed the girl an air horn.

"Just in case your brother gets stuck again."

Santana stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"I'm sure your moms love me right now." Ellen said as she noticed the Latina's face.

"Now, one last thing. I really love what you do, Santana, and I want to help. I have property in New York and I want to help you expand the facility with a brand new building, you can design the entire thing while I worry about finding you another team of qualified workers."

Rachel covered her mouth in shock at the woman's words, she couldn't believe how generous one person could be.

Santana's eyes filled with tears instantly as she hugged the woman tightly, she couldn't believe this was happening.

This was a trip meant for Gabe, not for her.

She couldn't believe something she had put so much work and love into was getting the recognition and help it deserved.

* * *

Quinn stared shocked at the tv, she couldn't believe the things she was seeing.

She honestly didn't have a clue how her nephew getting stuck in a machine had turned into Santana finally getting the expansion she deserved.

She really couldn't be more proud, and maybe a little jealous that they were definitely going to be seeing more of Ellen and she had made fun of Rachel for thinking they'd be friends.

Maybe Rachel would let her meet Ellen when the celeb came to New York to help with the new facility.

* * *

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Six Word Story: "Her smile never reaches her eyes."_

"Rach, come on! We wanna start the movie." Kurt called out in exasperation as he waited for his roommate to finish whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

"Yeah come on, Berry, some of us have work really early tomorrow and can't be up all night." Santana called over her shoulder.

Kurt gave the girl a weird look, "I'm the one who has work."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I know, I was saying it for you."

"Sorry, you guys. I'll just be two minutes, you can start the movie." Rachel smiled as she rushed past them into her room.

Kurt frowned as he watched the girl run by, she had been concerning him ever since Finn had died.

He had tried talking to her about it but she'd always brush it off and claim to be fine.

Kurt could tell how badly she was hurting, he just wished she would talk about it.

"What's got you so serious, Prancy Smurf?" Santana asked, nudging the boy with her feet that were pressed against his thigh.

"Rachel, she's worrying me." He said quietly.

Santana frowned, "What's wrong with Berry?"

"You haven't noticed it? She doesn't seem off to you?" He asked in confusion.

Santana shrugged, "Berry always seems off, she's weird."

Kurt shook his head, "It's not that, Santana. Ever since Finn..she just hasn't been the same."

"What do you mean? She seems fine to me, always bubbly and smiling." Santana said.

"Her smile never reaches her eyes." Kurt frowned.

Santana paused as she thought about what he was saying, Rachel seemed okay to her.

She of course had been upset over Finn, but she seemed fine now.

"I think you're crazy, Hummel." Santana stated.

"Just watch her closely tonight, you'll notice it." Kurt said as he moved to sit in his chair so Rachel could have the couch.

"You guys didn't start the movie yet?" Rachel asked as she emerged from her room, her big blanket wrapped around her tightly.

"Nah we waited for you, now sit your ass down so we can start it." Santana instructed as she moved her feet so Rachel could sit.

Rachel smiled in appreciation as she sat down, "What are we watching?"

"Rent, and I want a duet because I think we'd sound better than you and Weezy." Santana said.

"Okay, Santana." Rachel said with a soft laugh.

Santana frowned at the lack of enthusiasm, usually Rachel would have jumped at the chance to sing along.

Maybe Kurt was right about her being different, she'd just have to keep a closer eye on Rachel to see for sure.

"I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'm going to head to bed. Night, guys." Rachel said halfway through the movie.

Kurt frowned, "But you never leave before a movie is finished."

"I know how this one ends, and I really am tired. I promise I'll stay awake next time." Rachel said as she disappeared behind her curtain.

"I think you were right, Porcelain. Something is definitely wrong with Berry." Santana said with a frown.

"I told you so, what're we going to do?" Kurt asked quietly.

Santana shrugged, "I'll keep an eye on her, maybe I'll ask her what's wrong seeing as she won't talk to you about it."

"You've asked her before and she brushed it off then too, it's not just me she's keeping thins from." Kurt pointed out.

"I think I have a better way of making people talk than you do, just leave this to me. I'll fix our little Berry." Santana said as she focused her attention back on the movie.

Kurt frowned unsure if leaving Santana in charge was really the best option.

* * *

"Morning, Berry! I don't have work today and I know you're free as a bird, I think it's time for a long overdue Santana and Rachel day of fun." Santana said as she tore the blankets off of Rachel.

Rachel groaned, "I thought you liked sleeping in."

"Not today, now come on get up and get ready for our day of fun." Santana said as she walked out of the room.

Rachel sighed as she got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen, blinking in surprise at her already made breakfast.

"You made me breakfast?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" Santana asked as she shoveled her own breakfast into her mouth.

"You've been living here for five months and I haven't seen you cook once, this is a welcomed surprise." Rachel said as she sat across from Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it, Berry."

Rachel hummed in appreciation as she ate her breakfast, "This is delicious, thanks, Santana. What're we doing today?"

Santana shrugged, "Dunno, I figure maybe we can hit up a spin class or do some hot yoga and then walk through Central Park or Times Square. I surprisingly haven't been to any of the major places since moving here."

"Well we went to all those places junior year so you're not that behind." Rachel said.

Santana frowned, "But I live here now so I feel like not going to any of those places is a sin."

Rachel shook her head quickly, "No, you're a real New Yorker if you stay away from those places. They're tourist attractions, you only go to them if you need to."

"Look at you, Berry, teaching me new things." Santana smirked.

"Finn said the same thing when he came to visit but I was so busy with school that we didn't really get to go anywhere. I told him I'd show him around the next time he visited..." Rachel trailed off, her once bright eyes now dull and empty.

The smirk was quickly replaced by a deep frown, "It's okay to talk about him, you know? He'd want you to move on."

"Are we coming back here after the gym or should I wear one of my nicer workout outfits?" Rachel asked, changing the subject completely.

Santana's frown deepened, "I guess we could come back here to change. Are you sure you're up for going out? We can stay in and watch movies and eat all day if that appeals more to you."

"Don't be silly, go get ready!" Rachel instructed as she made her way into her bedroom to change.

Santana stared after the girl for a long moment with her frown still on her face.

She really couldn't believe she didn't realize how different Rachel was acting lately.

One of her strong points was being able to read people without ever even speaking to them and she hadn't realized someone she considered a best friend was doing so poorly.

If there was one moment in her life that would stand out, bringing Rachel out of her funk was going to be it.

She wouldn't stop until Rachel got it all out and started acting normal again.

Or as normal as she could be, Santana knew grief was something difficult to work with, the entire club was going through it in such different ways it was hard to keep up.

Puck and Sam were completely devastated, they had lost their best friend, and Kurt was also devastated but in a deeper way due to the familial bond.

Then there was Mike, Artie, Mercedes and Blaine who were sad but still tried to be strong for the other members of the club.

There was Tina who was sad but dealing with it in a way where she was too caught up with herself to really feel how much it was affecting her.

Quinn and Brittany were in complete denial over it all, keeping their feelings quiet and to themselves but regretting their decisions to not come back for the service.

She was sad and regretful, but she knew she had to be strong for her roommates. She was glad she had gotten most of it out of her system in Lima, Kurt had been her savior and she really owed him for everything he did for her.

And then there was Rachel, who was most likely a huge mixture of all of the emotions the club had combined with a clusterfuck of her own and kept it all inside while trying to act like everything was okay.

Santana wasn't going to sit back anymore, she was going to fix her best friend to the best of her ability.

* * *

Rachel collapsed in exhaustion on the couch, Santana had kept her out all day and she was beyond tired.

They had gone all over the city with minimal stopping, something Rachel still didn't understand how Santana could do in six inch heels.

They had had a good day, Santana was right about going out and having a day of fun, it was much needed.

Rachel stretched with her hands high above her head as Santana walked into the living room with two bottles of water in her hands.

Santana stared at the girl's exposed midsection in confusion, "What's that on your ribs? I thought you chickened out and didn't get a tattoo?"

Rachel pulled her shirt down quickly, "I didn't, it's a bruise."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Really? A bruise? Don't bullshit me, Rachel."

"Okay fine, it is a tattoo and no you can't see it. I don't want anyone to know I have this." Rachel said.

"You know I'm good with secrets, there's a fuckload of things Kurt doesn't know we did!" Santana whined.

Rachel bit her lip, her roommate was right about being able to keep a secret.

Kurt had never found out about her pregnancy scare, or about the time she tore one of his coats and got Santana to help fix it and stage an accident while he was wearing it so it looked like he did it.

There were tons of things that the two of them had done that Kurt had no idea about, things that were just between them.

Rachel sighed as she lifted her shirt again, waiting for Santana's reaction.

Santana stared at the dainty writing carefully with a sad expression on her face, "Rachel...how come you kept this a secret?"

Rachel shrugged and put her shirt back down, "Because it's something just for me."

"It's okay to still be sad you know?" Santana asked softly.

Rachel gave her a tight lipped smile, "I'm fine, Santana."

"I don't think you are, I've noticed things lately and I'm worried about you. You don't sing constantly like you did before, your eyes are so dull and lifeless, it's like you're just an empty shell of yourself and I'm worried. This isn't you, Berry, please talk to me." Santana begged.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Is this why you hung out with me all day? To get answers? I'm sorry, Santana, but you're not going to find anything, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I hear you cry sometimes at night, you know? I hear you talking to him, it's okay to do those things." Santana said.

"Is it? Because you are making it seem like it's a problem right now." Rachel spat.

Santana shook her head, "Not talking to us about it and pretending to be okay is the problem. You're not you, you went to bed early last night and didn't even mouth any of the words to the songs you were awake for. We just want our Berry back."

"I'm never going to be that girl again, Santana, so you and Kurt better get used to this version of me. You don't think I've tried to be myself? Finn made me who I was, and now he's gone and so am I." Rachel said as she tried to fight back tears.

"You think Finn would want you to say shit like that? He would want you to live, Rachel, to be the best version of you and also maybe a little of him since he can't. He'd want you to live each day without regrets, he wouldn't want this for you." Santana said as se carefully wiped the tears that fell from the brunette's eyes.

"I don't know how to." Rachel cried into Santana's neck as she flung herself into the former Cheerio's arms.

Santana rubbed her back soothingly, "You just have to talk to us, you can't keep it all bottled in like you've been doing."

Rachel's sobbing continued almost as if all the tears she had been pushing back were flooding out of her body.

Santana sat and continued soothing Rachel, glad that the girl had finally opened up and let it out.

* * *

Kurt returned home later that night after a grueling shift at the diner, the first thing he noticed were his roommates on the couch.

Rachel was curled into Santana with the Latina's arms protectively around her, the singer seemed to be asleep with her breath hitching every so often.

Kurt caught Santana's eye quickly, "Is everything okay?"

Santana continued softly playing with Rachel's hair, "It will be."

Kurt nodded in understanding, he knew Santana would be the one to bring Rachel back and he couldn't be more glad that she seemed to be on the right track.

Rachel would be okay, they all would.

* * *

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Six Word Story: "Pictures don't do you any justice."_

"I just think this is a bad idea, S. There are so many freaks out there, would if this is all a way to murder you or something?" Quinn asked as she watched her best friend get ready.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I've been talking to her for two years, Q. I think she's legit and I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to finally meet her because you're concerned she's going to chop me up."

"I'm just worried about it, it seems kinda sketchy." Quinn frowned.

"How is it sketchy? We've talked on the phone hundreds of times and I've seen a billion pictures of her not to mention videos." Santana said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why would a Broadway star have to find someone on the Internet? And why is she only coming now?" Quinn asked.

"Her roommate put her on there because he thought she'd never find anyone and it was before she became famous. She's been working on her show, this is the first time since we started talking that she's finally free." Santana explained.

"I just don't get it at all, she has an iPhone why haven't you FaceTimed each other, or Skyped? I just think you need to be careful, San. This doesn't seem legit." Quinn said, concerned.

"Then come with me, we'll go early and sit where she won't be able to see us and you'll see that everything is fine. You can even stay and spy on me if you want." Santana offered.

Quinn sighed, "Fine, I guess that's a good compromise."

Santana nodded quickly, "I'm supposed to be meeting her in half an hour so let's go now."

* * *

"I know you think this is sketchy, but this is important to me, Q. I care about her, apart from you, she's been the only constant thing in my life these last two years." Santana said as they sat in the far corner of the restaurant she was meeting the girl at.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt. People aren't always who they say they are and you've dealt with enough heartache—" Quinn paused as she noticed the expression on Santana's face, "Why are you staring like that?" She asked with a frown.

Santana pointed with a shaky hand toward the entrance as a woman made her way through the crowded dining room.

Quinn stared wide eyed, "Is that—"

Santana nodded frantically, "Oh my god she's here, Quinn. And she's early, now what am I supposed to do? I'm not ready."

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asked."You're going to take a few minutes to cool down and then you're going to walk over there and have a nice dinner with the girl of your dreams."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, okay. I didn't think I'd be this nervous, what if we don't click? It's easy when we text or talk on the phone, but what if we just don't work in person?"

"That's just something you're going to have to figure out, S. You guys have been talking for two years, I think there's some sort of strong attraction." Quinn reassured.

"You're right, I'm going to go over there now. Are you leaving?" Santana asked as she stood and readjusted herself.

Quinn shook her head and smirked, "I think I'm going to stay and watch you make a fool out of yourself."

Santana glared at the blonde as she walked away, doing her best at keeping herself calm and collected.

"Rachel Berry?" Santana asked nervously as she approached the table.

The woman jumped in surprise at the sudden, yet familiar, voice.

"Santana, hi! You're early!" Rachel exclaimed as she stood to greet the other woman with a warm hug.

Santana hugged her back tightly, "So are you! Wow you're tinier in person that I imagined."

Rachel giggled, "I get that a lot, though you are taller than I pictured."

Santana grinned as she sat down across from Rachel, "You pictured what I'd look like?"

"Yes of course, I had to prepare myself you know." Rachel blushed.

Santana continued to grin as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rachel asked, the blush still prominent on her cheeks.

Santana shook her head, "It's nothing, it's just—"

"Pictures don't do you any justice." Santana stated, biting her lip.

Rachel's blush increased at Santana's words, "You are just as charming in person."

"Not to mention even more gorgeous." She added with a flirty smile.

"I can't believe you're actually here, I've been waiting for this moment since we started talking." Santana said.

"How are you liking California?" She asked.

"It's okay, it's really hot compared to New York, I don't know how you do it. I would hate the sun every day, I've gotten so used to grey and polluted."

"I'm glad we're finally getting to see each other too though. I've definitely been tempted to see you sooner." Rachel said.

Santana frowned, "Well I would have come to New York at any time to see you."

"I know, and I would have loved that but it wouldn't have been fair to you. I'm so busy with the show, the only night off I have are Mondays and that's usually when I catch up on all of my school work."

"I couldn't let you come all the way to New York when we wouldn't be able to even see each other." Rachel said sadly. "When we first started talking I was less busy, but I mean we were just getting to know each other. And then I started on Broadway and we became more serious as I became more busy."

"I just really have to tell you that I'm so glad you never gave up on me, Santana. You stuck by me even when we didn't get to talk for more than a few minutes a day." She finished.

"I told you when it all started that I wouldn't give up on you no matter what happened or how little we talked."

"I love you, or at least I think I do, I guess I can't wait to fall for you all over again but in person." Santana said lamely.

Rachel grinned, "You're so good to me, Santana Lopez. Do you wanna get out of here? I'm not all that hungry and I'd love to just spend some time with you."

"I'd like that." Santana said softly.

* * *

"So, I know you asked me how I was liking California, but I didn't ask how do you like it? Is it better than Boston or do you prefer the east coast?" Rachel asked as the two of them walked along the beach hand in hand.

"That's hard to answer, the weather is so much nicer here but Boston is my home. Plus the east coast has you, so I think I'll always have to love it more there than here." Santana flirted.

Rachel smacked the woman playfully, "You're so smooth. I'm glad you had your profile set up to Boston, we never would have been directed to each other if you had your city to California. "

"Good thing I forgot to change it then." Santana said with a grin.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Very good thing. I'm glad we started talking, even if I was so mad at Kurt for setting me up on there in the beginning."

"You saw my picture and totally forgave him, you probably kissed his feet." Santana joked.

Rachel scoffed, "You are so full of yourself."

"Though I have to admit I swoon every time you send me a selfie." Rachel admitted.

Santana smirked, "I have that effect on people."

"The few that you've sent me have been pretty great too though, I just wish you sent more, I was kinda convinced you were a catfish." Santana said with a playful shove Rachel's way.

Rachel laughed, "I always want to, I just hate how I look most of the time. I have to take at least three different pictures before I decide to send you one."

Santana frowned, "I think you're stunning no matter how you look, you don't have to worry about impressing me."

"I mean fuck, I've sent you pictures of me when I just wake up and that isn't a good sight."

"I just don't have the confidence you do I guess. I promise to try and not care from now on, I think it'll be easier to be carefree now that we've met." Rachel said with a warm smile.

Santana's frown deepened, "What're we going to do when you go back? I mean, I can't be the only one that feels the attraction we clearly have, and I've told you countless times that I love you, and I'm realizing now it wasn't just based on what we had before."

"Who said I was going back to New York?" Rachel sing songed.

"Now isn't the time for joking, Rachel. I'm trying to have a serious conversation about all of this." Santana said.

Rachel pouted, "So am I, I've finished my show and now I'm coming out here to work on an album and do TV."

"You're really going to be living here?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for an apartment while I'm here and then I have to go back to New York to pack and then I'll be back for good!"

"Move in with me." Santana said simply.

"What? Santana, I couldn't do that. We've only just met." Rachel said.

Santana shook her head quickly, "No, we've known each other for so long and I have all kinds of extra space. You can even have your own room if that's what you want."

Rachel bit her lip, "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Santana grinned, "I think it's the best idea I've had. Please move in with me?"

"I guess it would be silly not to live with my girlfriend, wouldn't it?" Rachel said with a tiny smirk.

"Girlfriend huh?" Santana asked, her grin widening.

Rachel played with the girl's fingers, "I mean, yeah. I know we didn't put a label on it before but we knew what it was. I haven't even looked at someone else since I met you, and now we're together for real and I'm going to be living here so yes, girlfriends."

Santana picked the girl up and spun her around excitedly, "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, San. I'm glad us meeting on the internet actually worked out and wasn't like the catfish show." Rachel joked.

"Me too." Santana said as she placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips.

* * *

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: This is another prompt by Beebeeborez, and it's the continuation of chapter 28!**

* * *

_Six Word Story:"I never knew what I had." _

Rachel huffed in frustration for what felt like the hundredth time since she arrived at her hotel ten minutes ago.

She was filming on location for her new movie in Puerto Rico for the week and she was having a tough time settling in.

Honestly her Spanish hadn't gotten any better since denying Santana's help all those years ago, it somehow got even worse than before.

Sometimes she kicked herself for not accepting the girl's help when it was offered, it probably would have risen her GPA by a lot if she had.

She kicked herself for a lot of things Santana-related, mostly for freaking out and never giving the cheerleader the time of day after her confession.

She had been so caught up in herself during high school she couldn't see past Santana's once awful behavior for her changed one.

Looking back she realized the girl more than likely wasn't trying to play some mean prank on her and that her feelings were probably true.

Sometimes she thinks about how her life could have turned out if she had just given Santana the time of day instead of avoiding her like the plague.

She probably wouldn't be having such a difficult time checking into her hotel if she had just listened to Santana, she'd probably even be almost fluent by now.

"No, you aren't understanding me. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm trying to check in." Rachel explained. "_Rach-el Ber-ry_." She drew out slowly.

The man behind the counter stared blankly at her causing the woman to become irritated all over again.

"Do you not have anyone that speaks English here? It's a resort for crying out loud." Rachel said in hysterics.

"Mi nombre es Rachel Berry?" She tried, smiling in victory as recognition crossed the man's face.

Thank god for basic Spanish, she really had to thank Kurt for letting her babysit when she could and for Pepper loving Dora as much as she did.

"Ah, Miss. Berry, si!" The man said happily as he typed away at his computer.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "Why couldn't you understand my name when I said it in English?"

The man shrugged, "Yo no se."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "You understand English, don't you? I'm going to complain to your manager for your total lack of good customer service. My service here has been no bueno, do you understand that? _No. Bueno._"

The man shrugged again as he handed her the key to her room, "Have a good week, Miss. Berry."

Rachel's eyes widened as the man disappeared into the back office, "I knew it! You're a fraud, señor!"

Rachel huffed as she walked away from the front desk, she couldn't believe the nerve of some people.

* * *

"Did you mess with her like I asked?"

The man nodded quickly, "Yes, boss."

The woman smirked, she may have been ten years older but she still had the same devilish look as always.

* * *

Rachel realized something was definitely not right by the forth day of her staying at the resort.

It seemed every time she had to talk to someone, they pretended not to speak any English.

Her costars had called her crazy and dramatic, they had all gotten friendly, English speaking employees to help them the entire time they'd been there.

She made her way into the bar area tiredly after a long day of shooting, just wanting to order something to eat and lay in bed until her early call time the next day.

"Hi, can I get some plain white rice and veggies delivered to room 3921, por favor?" Rachel asked the woman working.

The woman frowned and stared at her, "¿Qué?"

Rachel glared, "I would like to talk to whoever is in charge of this place. I have had the worst service all week long and I'm sick of it."

Rachel racked her brain trying to remember any Spanish she learned in high school, "¿Tu hermana está ocupada ahorita?"

The woman behind the desk gave her a funny look before disappearing into the back, much like everyone else did every time she talked to them.

"Why did you ask about her sister? Your Spanish still sucks, Berry."

Rachel whipped around quickly, she may have been ten years older than she was since that night in the girl's room, but she'd recognize the voice anywhere.

She was definitely older, and somehow her skin had a better glow to it than it ever did in high school.

Her hair was longer and she seemed more comfortable and grown into her body, she was beautiful in high school but it were almost as if she were a full blown goddess now.

If there was one thing about her that hadn't changed, it was how she wore a smirk better than anyone Rachel had ever known.

"Santana Lopez? Of all places I imagined running into you it _definitely_ wasn't Puerto Rico.." Rachel said with a short laugh.

"I think _I'm_ the one who never expected to see _you_ here." Santana said, her smirk still in place.

Rachel stood in place biting her lip, "Do we hug, or is that weird?"

"Seeing as the last time we spoke you were yelling at me and rejecting me, I think a hug would be weird." Santana said with her arms crossed.

Rachel frowned, "Sant—"

Santana raised a hand to stop the girl from speaking, "Save it, dwarf. What do you want?"

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What do you mean? You're the one that started talking to me, what are you even doing here?"

"Well you very rudely asked to speak to the manager, which I don't know why, I have some of the best employees in this entire country. Are they not kissing your ass enough?" Santana asked, her smirk back as she watched Rachel try and figure out what was going on.

"You're the manager?" Rachel asked slowly.

"I'm the manager. My abuela left this place to me when she died a few eyes ago." Santana nodded.

Rachel's confused stare turned into an icy glare, "That doesn't change anything, I still would like to file a formal complaint against everyone I've come into contact with since being here."

"May I ask why?" Santana asked innocently.

Rachel's glare intensified, "Well let's see, I have gotten probably the worst service I've ever experienced anywhere. All of these people pretend they don't understand me when I talk and I am sick and tired of it."

Santana nodded dramatically, "I'll have a talk with them right now."

"Stella, come out here please!" Santana called out.

The woman rushed out of the back, "Yes, Miss. Lopez?"

"Do you know of anyone pretending not to speak English?" Santana asked.

Stella shook her head, "No, Miss. Lopez, I haven't heard anything like that at all."

Santana smiled and shrugged at Rachel, "Looks like everything's fine, Berry. You're just being your dramatic self."

Rachel stared in shock at both women, she knew Santana could be cruel she just didn't expect her to still be bitter over what happened in high school.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're still angry over the choices I made, but it was ten years ago and you need to let it go. Do I still regret choices I made that night? Yes of course I do, but I don't let it haunt me every day." Rachel frowned.

"You regret it?" Santana asked skeptically.

"Yes." Rachel said simply, not wanting to give anymore information.

"What exactly do you regret?" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed, "I really can do this right now, Santana. I'm exhausted and starving and I have to be up at four in the morning and it's already...eleven. Can we please do this another time?"

"I think you're forgetting that I run this place, I live _here_, Rachel." Santana said.

"I'm free after four tomorrow for the entire evening if that works for you." Rachel offered.

"Fine, I guess I could pencil you in." Santana said before turning her attention back to her employee, "I think we've messed with Miss. Berry enough for the week, pass that on to the others, okay?"

Rachel huffed, "I knew something wasn't right. I can't believe you, Santana, I almost wrote a formal complaint!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't have gotten you anywhere. Goodnight, Berry."

Rachel frowned as she watched the woman walk away, seeing her again after all these years really made her realize how much she had screwed up with her in high school.

* * *

Rachel tapped her foot nervously as she waited for Santana to show, they had agreed to meet at eight for a late dinner and much needed talk.

"Sorry, there was a lizard related emergency." Santana said as she sat across from Rachel.

Rachel grimaced, "Gross."

"So,"

"So,"

They both said at the same time, an uncomfortable silence following.

"You can go first." Rachel said as she smoothed down her dress nervously.

"What about what happened do you regret?" Santana asked almost as if her life depended on it.

"You're really just going right for it, huh?" Rachel said with a frown. "I guess what I regret the most is not believing you and being too wrapped up in believing you were trying to pull a prank on me. I regret not giving you the chance I know you deserved."

Santana nodded, "When did you realize that?"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess I always knew it deep down, it just haunted me every day until I came to terms with what I could have had but was too stubborn. I guess I just,"

"I never knew what I had." Rachel said softly. "Or could have had, I suppose."

"You do know now that I wasn't lying, right?" Santana asked. "I really did have feelings for you, really strong feelings."

"I didn't know it then but looking back, I realize you weren't lying to me. And that's just a regret I'll have for the rest of my life, because when I really think about it? I realize I liked you then, too." Rachel admitted.

"You did?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, I really did. And I'll regret not getting the chance to try us out for the rest of my life probably."

Santana bit her lip nervously, "We're still young you know, it's not too late to see what could have been."

"I mean, I was angry at you for a long time but I think somewhere deep down I still have feelings for you...I don't think I ever got over it like I thought I eventually would."

Rachel could feel her heartbeat increasing with each word Santana spoke, "Even..even if we did, it couldn't work. You live here, I live in California now, sometimes New York. I'm only here for two more days and then I'm leaving, and if we try it out and it feels so right then what?"

"Being rejected by you for the second time surprisingly hurts just as much as the first." Santana said, the pain evident in her eyes.

"I'm not rejecting you, I'm just trying to be rational. We live very different lives now, Santana. We aren't sixteen anymore." Rachel said.

"Why, because you're some big celebrity now and I'm what? Just the owner of a resort?" Santana said angrily.

"That's not what I meant at all, Santana! You live here, I live..I don't even have a permanent home. I'm always between places, especially right now with the movie I'm working on. I'm too difficult to love, let alone even be with."

"I'm just as high maintenance as I was in high school, except it's worse now that I have this celebrity title. I'm always traveling, I never have time to do anything. I haven't seen my fathers in over two years, I have a god daughter who just turned two and I think I've seen her a total of five times." Rachel said. "I throw myself into my work because it's easier than feeling sorry for myself. It's easier than thinking about what could have been if I had just given you a chance."

Somewhere during her speech Santana had gotten up and was now kneeling next to her, one of her hands gripped tightly onto her thigh and the other was rubbing calming circles on her back.

"I'm just not worth it, San." Rachel said softly.

"You are worth it, Rachel Berry. I don't care how high maintenance you are, or how awful of a family member you are. I don't care if I see you once a year in person, as long as we can have phone sex I'll be happy."

"I've loved you since I was sixteen and now you're here of all places and I'm not going to let you go that easily again. After you're done filming whatever movie, you're going to take a much needed break from it all because you've been nonstop since you were eighteen. Broadway, movies, tv shows and an album, you've earned a break." Santana said firmly,

"You're going to go to Lima and see your dads, you're going to spend a week straight with your god daughter and then you and I are going to spend a year doing absolutely nothing in whatever house you want on whatever coast you choose."

Rachel shook her head, "I can't, people will talk."

"Fuck them, Rachel. You haven't stopped in eight years, you deserve some time to get your life together. Do an interview that explains it all if you have to, just please take a break. Even if you don't want to be with me, promise me you'll take a break." Santana begged.

"I just don't think I can do it, San. I'm sorry." Rachel whispered.

* * *

"I think what you're doing is so brave. I look at all these young celebrities like yourself that have been nonstop from a young age and can't handle it after a while and they go crazy. Whether it be on drugs or partying or just their mental health. I just think you're so brave for coming forward and saying you need some time to yourself."

Rachel smiled in appreciation as she brushed her bangs back, "Thank you, it means a lot to me that everyone has been so understanding and supportive through all of this. I was so terrified of what people might say about me that I almost considered to just keep going."

"I want to come back to how you came to the conclusion you couldn't keep going, but right now I want to know the moment you realized you needed a break."

Rachel shifted in her seat, "It was about three months ago, I was filming on location for Girls Night, which I will be doing the press tour for when the time comes, and I ran into someone who really brought me back to reality."

"I realized how long it had been since I had seen my fathers, who by the way are here today in the audience."

Rachel paused her answer as the attention was brought to the two men sitting proudly in the audience, blowing them each a kiss.

"I realized how long it had been since I had seen my friends, and my god daughter and just everyone I cared about. And I didn't like that, it really was a reality check. I'd been going without a break since I was eighteen, and I realized how much it was weighing on me and I couldn't do it anymore."

"I fought with myself about it for so long, it became difficult to finish shooting the movie because I found myself sick over what people might say about me. I didn't want people to think I was going to rehab or just something else like that."

"And then you finally came to the conclusion it had to happen?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, and as soon as I did I realized as long as my family and close friends knew the real reason it didn't matter what people said."

"And how did you finally come to that conclusion? And why here? Why did you seek me out?"

"I mean, you're Oprah! I knew I would be in the best hands here to get my story out without it looking like a joke or a PR interview." Rachel explained.

Oprah smiled, "Well you were right about that, I'm glad I was the one you wanted. Now, how did you come to the final conclusion?"

"I really just have to thank my amazing girlfriend for never giving up on me and being my rock through it all. If it weren't for her...I just really don't know where I would be right now." Rachel said honestly, a hand over her heart.

"You have a girlfriend? How long have you been keeping her a secret?!"

"I guess in a way I've been keeping her a secret since I was sixteen. But we've officially been together for three months and I've never been happier. She's here today, too." Rachel said as she directed her attention back toward the area her fathers were seated, Santana sat just as proudly beside them.

"That is quite some time! I'd like to meet the woman who gave you the strength all young celebrities should have. Come on down here!"

Santana nervously stood and made her way down to the stage, Oprah taking her into her arms as soon as she got there.

"My mom is going to be so jealous, you don't even understand." Santana said as they separated.

Rachel laughed and made room for Santana on the chair she was sitting on, "She's going to play it every time we have a family get together."

Santana rolled her eyes as she squished in next to her girlfriend, "She's going to get it framed, Rach."

Oprah laughed along with the two women, "I'd love to meet her sometime, bring her by next time she's in the area."

"Don't say that, she'll be on the next flight." Santana warned.

Oprah laughed again, "I definitely can see how you were the one to get Rachel to take a break."

Santana smiled as she grasped Rachel's hand tightly, "I couldn't watch her be miserable anymore. She broke down and I knew I had to fix her, I wasn't going to let her get away from me again."

"And what are you going to be doing during your time off?"

"Well Santana owns a resort in Puerto Rico that she has to train someone to manage, so we'll be spending some time there. We'll be going back to our home town to spend time with our families, and then I think I just want to be in New York." Rachel said.

Santana grinned, "Really?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, most of our friends are there and its where I feel the most at home. California is too glamorous for my time off, New York is where I can be me, Rachel. Not Rachel Berry the celebrity."

Oprah smiled at the women, "Well there we have it, Rachel Berry and her reason for taking some time off. I would just like all of the young celebrities out there to follow in her footsteps if they're feeling like it's all too much. Justin Bieber, I'm talking about you, boy!"

* * *

Rachel grinned as she turned the television off, "That was the best interview I've ever done."

Santana nodded, "I can't believe that was ten years ago."

"Feels like yesterday, huh?" Rachel asked her wife of eight years.

"Yeah, and then I try and do things to you like I did back then and my body reminds me it definitely wasn't yesterday." Santana joked as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Ten years and three kids hasn't changed you one bit, Santana Lopez." Rachel said lovingly.

A year after they got married they decided to adopt their first child, a boy who they named Christopher Noah Lopez, he was six and took after Santana completely.

When Chris was two they decided they were ready for another and used new tests to have a baby that was both of theirs which gave them their daughter Rosie Ann Lopez who Rachel carried. She was four now and was a perfect mixture of her two mothers.

After another two years they decided they were ready for their third and last baby, using the same method as the second time, they had another daughter who Santana carried this time, Ella Barbra Lopez. She was two and was all Rachel, something Santana knew would be an issue in the future.

Santana grinned, "Well it changed you, but I'm not complaining, you're much more laid back."

Rachel rolled her eyes but kissed her wife deeply, she may have not known what she could have had in high school, but she was so glad she knew what she'd have for the rest of her life now.

Even if it took her ten years to get it right.

* * *

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: This is set in the same universe as the loft war.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Don't leave us with the monsters!"_

"Girls, please! If your mom comes home and sees both of you awake you're going to be children of a one parent household." Santana yelled from the kitchen as she heard her twin daughters giggling and running around down the hall.

It had been nine years since they moved into the Brownstone and it had been good to them every single day since moving in.

They had gotten engaged soon after moving in and married a year later with Kurt's help in planning because, despite his anger toward the two for the countless pranks, he wasn't going to pass up planning a wedding.

During their second year of marriage they had decided it was time for a baby, hey were both in good places in their careers and it was the perfect time for one.

_One_ baby.

They had gotten two instead, Santana always blamed Rachel's excessive need to always give one hundred and ten percent when she did something, Rachel liked to call it a blessing.

The twins were six now and complete opposites—much like Santana and Rachel themselves.

Olivia, or Via, was the oldest by four minutes and twenty-eight seconds, never letting anyone forget it, and was all Rachel.

Valerie, or Vallie, was the baby and was all Santana—including the attitude and quick wit.

Despite how different they were they got along great, always working together to rebel against their moms.

They were each other's best friend and sometimes it was scary how alike they could be.

"Mama doesn't get home until nine-thirty! It's only eight."

"Yeah, mami, nice try."

Santana groaned, "I'm giving you both until I'm done loading the dishwasher to get your butts into pajamas and bed." She smiled in delight at the silence that followed.

Santana paused as she heard the giggles and patter of tiny feet continue after a few moments of silence, "God damnit." She groaned.

She hated when Rachel didn't get home before the twins went to bed, they actually listened to the tiny woman when she told them to do something.

They listened to Santana too, but she was the more laid back mom than she was the rule enforcer.

Rachel had always been the more strict mom, it was just how they worked best.

Santana quickly dried her hands and made her way down the hall toward the girls' bedroom, "I am going to make this a no-children household right now if I get to your room and you're both out of bed!"

Santana heard more giggling and shuffling as she got closer to the room, "You better be in bed."

"We are!" Both girls called out innocently as though they had been there the entire time.

Santana smiled in satisfaction as she entered the room and saw both girls in their respective bunk.

They had been at Ikea looking for a new desk for Santana when the girls had wandered off and found the bed section, both coming to a complete stop in front of the bunk beds.

They had been in complete awe, and even though they had wandered away their expressions were just too cute to not buy them the bed.

They needed new ones anyways, or that was their excuse at least when they had told their parents the story.

Santana walked up to the beds to tuck both girls in and give them goodnight kisses, leaning up to get Valerie first on the top bunk.

Usually the oldest would have the top bunk, it was just in the rules of siblings, but not in the Lopez household.

Olivia had said hundreds of times that the reason she let Valerie take the top bunk, despite the girl being the youngest, was because she liked the bottom first and _not_ because she was afraid of heights.

Though both women knew their baby was most definitely afraid of heights, much like Rachel.

Santana always liked to joke that there was no way she could be that afraid when she dated Finn Hudson, that boy was _tall_.

Neither of them ever called the youngster out on her lie, but the entire family knew the real reason and thought it was adorable.

"Goodnight, trouble." Santana said as she brushed back the girl's bangs to place a kiss to her forehead.

"Mami, will you tell us a story?" Valerie asked as Santana tucked the blankets around Olivia.

Olivia nodded excitedly as Santana kissed her head, "Please, mami! We promise to go to sleep after."

Santana rolled her eyes as she dragged the old rocking chair closer to the bed, she knew there was no way she was getting out of the room without telling them a story.

Rachel had it so much easier, all she ever had to do was tuck them in and occasionally sing to them.

She always got stuck with the stories.

"What do you little devils wanna hear? I think we've read all these books a hundred times, do you want me to read through Twilight again?" Santana asked.

Both girls shook their heads quickly, "No, those are stupid." Valerie complained.

"Agreed, but watch your mouth, kid." Santana warned.

"Will you tell us a story 'bout you and mama?" Olivia asked as she yawned.

"Hmm, you've heard a lot of stories about me and your mom. I don't know what I could—I know the _perfect_ story."

"You know Uncle Kurt's apartment? Well your mom and I used to live there too...until the evil gel monster moved to the city."

"You and mama lived with Uncle Kurt?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Is Uncle Blaine the evil gel monster?" Valerie asked with a knowing smirk.

"Will you two let me tell the story? Jeez." Santana said as she got comfortable in the chair. "A long time ago your mom and I lived in that apartment with Uncle Kurt, it looked way different though. It had no walls and none of the furniture matched because we were too poor to buy actual furniture so we just found it on the streets."

"We loved living together and would have lived together forever if it weren't for the evil gel monster moving to town...He turned Uncle Kurt into a mean sass-monster and we had to do everything we could to defeat them before it was too late." Santana discreetly grinned at the scared looks on her daughters' faces, this was their punishment for not listening to her.

* * *

"And so, in the end your mom and I decided there was no saving them from the monsters they had become and decided to leave like they wanted, we were homeless for a while because of them." Santana lied easily.

"But then a fairy godmother came to us during a snow storm and granted us a wish, and we wished for this amazing home and she gave it to us." Santana paused as she looked at the girls and saw the same terrified expressions on their faces.

"If I were you two, I'd be careful the next time Uncle Kurt babysits...he may seem normal now, but I'm positive he's still a monster that hates the Lopez family. Goodnight, my spawns." Santana whispered as she rose from her chair and made her way out of the room.

"Homeless, huh?" Rachel asked in amusement from the office.

Santana jumped at the sudden sound of her wife, "Jesus, are you trying to give me a premature death? How much of my story did you hear?"

"Just the homeless part, you have quite the imagination you know." Rachel teased as she checked her schedule. "Shoot, I have a last minute appointment, can you pick the girls up from school tomorrow?"

Santana frowned as she mentally checked her schedule, "I can but I'm needed at the studio right after and we both know they don't sit still in there."

Rachel tapped her fingers against her chin, "Okay, I'm sure I can push this appointment back and blame them for making it last minute. I'll just pick the girls up and bring them to Kurt's, I know he's free."

Santana contained her smirk, already knowing how that would go over.

She'd let her wife figure it out on her own.

* * *

Rachel rushed down the crowded sidewalk with a daughter attached to each hand, the girls had been adamant about not going to Kurt's and she honestly didn't understand why.

"Girls please, mama is going to be _so_ late if you don't hurry." Rachel begged as the girls stopped again.

"Can we come with you? We won't bother anyone." Olivia asked with a pout.

"Yeah, we don't wanna stay with Uncle Kurt." Valerie agreed with a nod.

Rachel pulled them off to the side as people continued to walk around them, "I know you don't and I'm sorry I have to go into work, but I promise it won't be more than two hours until I come and pick you up. Uncle Kurt is the only one free to watch you."

Valerie frowned, "You should get a boyfriend."

"Well, I don't think mami would like that very much. Why, do _you_ have a boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

Valerie nodded quickly, "Yes, and he does lots of things for me! That's why you should get one, cause then he could watch us."

"Uncle Kurt is my boyfriend then. He does a lot of things for me and he's going to watch you two." Rachel stated with a triumphant grin, deciding to not even think about how her six year old has a boyfriend already.

The twins frowned in defeat as Rachel gripped their hands again and began walking toward Kurt's building.

* * *

"Uncle Blaine is here too?!"

"Mama, please don't go!"

Rachel wobbled as both girls clung to her tightly, "What is going on with you two? You've stayed with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine so many times!"

"We always have so much fun, I promise this time won't be any different!" Blaine said as he tried to pry Olivia off of Rachel.

Olivia's eyes widened as she felt herself being lifted into the air and away from Rachel, "No, no!"

Valerie tried her best to climb up Rachel's short frame before she too was lifted away from her mother by an annoyed Kurt.

Rachel frowned as she saw the complete panic in the twins faces, "What is up with you two today?"

"Don't leave us with the monsters!" Valerie shrieked as Kurt held her tightly in his arms.

"Monsters? What monsters?" Rachel asked.

"The evil gel monster and the mean sass-monster!" Olivia said in exasperation, believing her mother should know all about the men's alter egos.

Kurt shot Rachel a glare at the names, "Really?"

Rachel threw her hands up in surrender, "I don't know wh—"

"Santana." Rachel said with a sigh, "She was in charge of bedtime last night." She explained as she walked toward her daughters.

"Did mami tell you a story last night?" At the quick nods from both girls Rachel sighed again, "What did I tell you last time mami told you a story? Remember, the one about Aunt Cedes and how Uncle Sammy swallowed her whole with his mouth?"

"_Mami doesn't tell true stories._" Both girls recited skeptically, still fully well believing both of those stories.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "That's right, she has a very large imagination and I'm going to talk to her about it, okay? So have a nice time with your uncles and I'll see you both in a bit. Love you both."

"Love you." They said in unison as Rachel slid the loft door shut.

Valerie stared at Blaine with narrowed eyes and a scrunched up nose, almost exactly resembling Santana, "Are you _sure_ you're not the evil gel monster? You _always_ smell like hair gel."

* * *

Rachel wrapped her arms around her wife's waist from behind, her chin barely reaching Santana's shoulder, "I had an _interesting_ time today when I dropped the girls off with Kurt."

Santana continued brushing her teeth as she tried to keep a neutral face, "Oh really? What happened?"

Rachel glared at Santana through the mirror, "I think you know fully well what happened."

"How bad did they freak out?" Santana asked with a grin.

"Our babies or the monsters?" Rachel joked.

"Nine years later and I've still got the upper hand on Kurt, that'll teach him." Santana said with a nod and a winning grin.

Rachel laughed and kissed her wife, "We'll always have the upper hand, we're pure evil." She said as she pointed at the framed tweet from all those years ago.

They kept it as a reminder of their victory, it was one of their most prized possessions.

"Did you tell them it wasn't true?" Santana asked as they got comfortable in their bed.

"Yes, but of course they didn't believe me. Just like the Sam and Mercedes story." Rachel sighed.

Santana laughed loudly as she pulled her wife against her, "Being a parent is so great."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her wife's childish behavior but smiled softly, being a mom was pretty great.

Even when Santana tainted their little minds with blatant lies.

* * *

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: This was a prompt by Frustratedwriter13!**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "This is where I leave you."_

Rachel ran for the closest cab to her as she exited the theater, it was pouring rain and she was absolutely exhausted, her mind only focusing on getting home and taking a long bubble bath.

She entered the cab quickly, her body colliding with another in the process, "Um, I was here first." She huffed in annoyance as she straightened in her seat.

"_I was_ and there's _no_ way I'm leaving. It's pouring rain and I just got my weave done."

Rachel turned her attention to the woman next to her, "I'm sorry but this is my cab, you really need to get out."

"No way in hell, you need to get out."

"What is going on back there? Where am I going?" The cabbie asked with a huff.

"Bushwick."

"The Spotlight Diner."

Both said at the same time, glaring at each other in the process.

"Isn't it cheaper for you to take the subway?" The woman asked with an eye roll.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Isn't it cheaper for you to _walk_ to work,"

"_Santana?_" She asked, reading the name tag on the women's uniform.

"I told you I just got my hair done, I'm not walking. So you either get out, or shut up and share the cab." Santana said tiredly as she laid her head back.

Rachel crossed her arms tightly, "Whatever."

"So can I go now?" The cabbie asked impatiently.

"Yes, go." Rachel sighed.

They sat in uncomfortable silence next to each other for five minutes before Santana decided to break it.

"So, you know my name and I think it's only fair I know yours."

"Why? We are just two strangers sharing a cab." Rachel said as she continued to stare out the window.

"Well you could be a criminal for all I know, what if you're on the America's Most Wanted website?" Santana asked.

"Then I don't think I would tell you my name in fear of you calling them and me getting arrested."

Santana smirked, "So basically if you don't tell me your name I'm going to assume you _are_ wanted."

Rachel laughed, "I'll admit that is a good trick, do you use it often?"

"Just when I'm desperate." Santana shrugged, "So, what's your name?"

"It's Rachel." She said with a small smile.

Santana stared in concentration for a long second before clapping her hands together in recognition, "Rachel Berry, I knew you looked familiar. Your face is all over the place."

Rachel blushed, "Yeah, it's still surreal to me."

"I actually saw one of your shows last year, my mom was in town and couldn't pass up the opportunity to see West Side Story. I played Anita once in high school, she saw every show." Santana said, a sad smile on her face.

"They're looking for a new understudy for Anita you know, Rebecca, the current one, is pregnant so.." Rachel trailed off nervously, unsure of why she was telling a random stranger about the chance of a lifetime.

"Are you serious? When are they choosing? I've had the lines memorized since high school."

"I can put in a good word for you if you want...I mean, you played Anita in high school and you work at a singing diner, I hope I'm right in assuming you're talented." Rachel said.

Santana nodded quickly as she dug through the giant bag on her lap, pulling out a folder and handing it to Rachel. "It's my resume, head shots and videos of me included. You can never leave your apartment in New York without a resume."

Rachel stared at the woman flabbergasted, "That's what I always say. I'm going to pass this along to my producers, I hope you're as good as I'm imagining."

"You're imagining me? Wanky." Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I can see it now, we're going to make the perfect Maria and Anita." Rachel grinned.

"I thought this was just the understudy part?" Santana asked in confusion.

"But if you're as good as I'm imagining they'll kick Fiona right out of the lead role, she sucks if you didn't notice that yourself when you saw her." Rachel explained before turning her attention back to Santana, "I just have this vision of us on your opening night being amazing."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're crazy. But..thank you for the chance of a lifetime...who knew sharing a cab was so beneficial?"

The can came to a quick stop outside the diner much to their disappointment, "Well,"

"This is where I leave you." Santana said as she paid the driver and exited the car.

Rachel rolled her window down, "I will definitely being seeing you soon, Santana Lopez!"

Santana laughed and shook her head as she entered the diner, there was no way it was going to work out.

Things like that just didn't happen for her.

* * *

Rachel bounced up and down excitedly in the crowded backstage hallway, after months of re-working scenes and music and hours of grueling rehearsals it was finally time.

It felt like her own opening night all over again, and in a way it was.

It was her opening night with someone who she considered a best friend at this point.

It was their opening night as the ones who would be soon considered Broadway's power duo.

If this went well she was positive they could swing a Rent revival, Maureen and Mimi were theirs.

Though the woman had joked she wouldn't mind being the Joanne to Rachel's Maureen if that's what had to be done.

"You're more excited than I am."

Rachel grinned as she turned to face the voice, "I told you this was going to happen. I'm a little psychic."

Santana laughed and wrapped the girl in a tight hug, "Thank you for this, I'm so glad we shared that cab."

Rachel grinned as the lights flickered signaling it was almost time, "Are you ready for your Broadway debut, Santana Lopez?"

Santana took a nervous breath as she looked around her, she couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed.

Three months ago she had been a singing waitress and now she was about to make her debut on Broadway.

Not even off-Broadway or off-off-Broadway.

Her eyes came to a stop on Rachel's encouraging face, there was no way she couldn't be ready when she ha the greatest support in the world.

"I'm definitely ready."

* * *

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of chapter 24.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "She only believes in summer romances."_

"Rachel Berry, I have to say I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Rachel jumped at the sudden voice, she had been so focused on her writing she hadn't noticed anyone sit down with her.

"How did you know my name?" Rachel asked as she took her earbud out and paused her music.

"I think I knew your name the last time we met." Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's notebook.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Don't you know personal space? And that still doesn't answer my question."

Santana shrugged as she read through what Rachel was writing, "Is this poetry?"

"It's a song actually, that's why I was studying music theory. I needed to brush up on my knowledge so I could write the melody." Rachel said with a frown.

She barely even knew this girl and she was invading every inch of personal space possible.

And still hadn't said how she knew who she was.

"These lyrics are so depressing." Santana stated as she slid the notebook back to Rachel.

"Yes well, I wrote a song called _My Headband_ and unfortunately it only had one fan." Rachel said as she placed the notebook back in her bag.

"Now are you going to tell me how you knew my name?"

"I asked a friend." Santana said with a careless shrug.

"You said you didn't know anyone here." Rachel frowned. "And I believe you promised me a banana muffin the next time we saw each other, and it's definitely next time."

Santana grinned and pulled out the banana muffin from her bag, "It's the vegan kind."

Rachel stared at Santana in shock, "How did you know?"

Santana smirked, "I can't give away all my secrets, Berry."

Rachel smiled softly as she peeled the top of the muffin off and placed it on the napkin, "Thank you, Santana."

The Latina smiled, "Santana Lopez."

"That's pretty. So, Santana Lopez, what have you been up to this last week?" Rachel asked as she squished the bottom half of the muffin into a big ball of mush.

Santana grimaced, "What did the muffin do to you?"

"I..what? This is how I eat them." Rachel blushed.

"It's kinda cute, do you not eat the tops?" Santana asked.

Rachel quickly shook her head, "The top is my favorite part, I save it for last. I don't like the bottom part so I just squish it up like this and it tastes better."

"Well next time we can split it because I happen to love the bottom half." Santana promised. "And I haven't really been doing anything but unpacking and getting my room just right. Would you maybe want to come over or something? I'm sure it's nicer than this dingy coffee shop."

Rachel bit her lip, she was wary of people her own age that wanted to hang out, especially those as pretty and probably popular as Santana was going to be once school started.

"I promise I don't bite..unless you want me to." Santana flirted.

Rachel blushed, "Yeah, okay. I'm tired of being here, the workers give me pity looks."

Santana grinned, "You just made the best decision of your life."

* * *

Rachel grinned as her lips pressed against Santana's again, "We _really_ need to stop, my dads are going to walk through the door any minute." She mumbled against the taller brunette's lips.

"Like you've never walked in on them getting their mack on." Santana said as she pulled Rachel back in for another kiss.

Rachel giggled, "Yeah but I don't want to have to explain to them why the girl I was kissing isn't my girlfriend when I don't understand it myself."

"I told you, I don't like labels. Isn't it enough to know you're the only one I'm doing this with?" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear as she sucked her way down to her neck.

"Yes but I've never done anything like this, San. I've barely even had a boyfriend before, let alone a girlfriend. I just—"

"Rachel please just live in the moment with me, okay?" Santana pleaded.

"Yeah, okay." Rachel sighed as Santana connected their lips again in a heated kiss.

Santana groaned, "Look, fuck, I hate labels and I don't want to get into anything yet because I don't want to hurt you. I feel like I don't want anything serious right now, but I really like you, Rachel."

"You just know once school starts we aren't going to talk anymore." Rachel said, saying what Santana wouldn't.

"That's not it, I just..I'm new here, Berry. And I'm a lesbian in a small town, I would like to keep that to myself for a while. Build up a rep so people are too afraid to talk shit once it comes out." Santana explained.

Rachel bit her lip, "I get it, I just haven't ever done anything like this."

"Isn't it fun?" Santana asked with a grin.

Rachel forced a smile, "Totally."

* * *

To say she was shocked when Kurt had texted her in the middle of July and asked if she wanted to come over to swim with him and Mercedes was an understatement.

She was completely and utterly flabbergasted at the invitation, neither of the two had asked her to hangout at all, they hadn't even texted her once just to say hey.

Santana had been annoyed that she couldn't tag along, but in the end had agreed they'd just hang out later in the day.

Things had been weird between them, Rachel hadn't really wanted to do the things they used to anymore if Santana couldn't commit to her but each time she ended up doing them anyways.

Santana was completely irresistible and it was exhilarating being with her, she was Rachel's guilty pleasure.

She missed her when they were apart, especially now as she laid next to Kurt and Mercedes beside the pool, unable to keep in contact with the Latina.

"So...what have you been up to?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Just working on some music really, and of course my classes."

"Oh, is that all you've been doing?" Mercedes asked with a snort.

Rachel stared at the two in confusion, "Yes...why?"

"So you _don't_ have a girlfriend?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows.

"W-what? A girlfr—no! Why would you even think that?" Rachel asked in bewilderment.

"You just post a lot of pictures with that girl, who is she anyways?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Is this why the two of you invited me here? So you two would have gossip to bring back to school? I really should have known, neither of you have even tried to hang out with me at all."

"I'll have you both know I am seeing somebody, not that it's either of your businesses seeing as we aren't friends." Rachel said angrily as she collected her stuff and exited the boy's backyard, leaving behind a shocked Kurt and Mercedes.

* * *

"So they just invited you over to spy on you?" Santana asked she brushed her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Rachel nodded against Santana's chest, "How awful is that? I actually thought they wanted to hangout with me. I hope you don't mind but I kinda told them I was seeing somebody in my anger..."

Santana froze, "Did you tell them who?"

Rachel quickly shook her head and rubbed the girl's arm to calm her down, "No, you know I wouldn't."

"You know school is starting soon and this is all going to be over...I'm going to miss it, miss you." Rachel said quietly as she shut her eyes, hoping Santana wouldn't freak out.

"We'll still see each other, you dork. I just can't be in a relationship with you right now. You're my best friend, Rachel, and McKinley isn't going to change that." Santana promised.

* * *

Rachel watched as Santana walked down the hall with Brittany Pierce, their pinkies connected in a firm lock.

Santana had promised nothing was going to change between them beside the obvious fact they couldn't be in a relationship, but a month into school and she had talked to Santana a total of two times, one of those being outside of school when they ran into each other, completely by chance, at the Lima Bean.

They had talked about how Brittany was the one person Santana knew in Lima and how she had been the one to tell Santana about Rachel.

The other time they spoke was at school after Rachel had been slushied, Santana witnessing the entire exchange with wide eyes.

She had followed Rachel into the bathroom and threatened to beat everyone senseless and Rachel had told her not to worry about it, it was inevitable.

She knew she shouldn't be disappointed, she knew it was going to happen.

It still hurt either way though.

"Hey, Rachel." Kurt said tentatively as he approached her.

Rachel smiled softly, they had been trying to work on their friendship due to their common goals and dreams ever since school had started.

Even Mercedes was making an effort.

"Hey, Kurt! What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, are you okay? You look so sad every time you see Santana and Brittany."

Rachel shrugged, "I guess seeing them just makes me think of someone I was close with over the summer."

Kurt frowned, "What happened with that? The person you were seeing?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Well, Kurt, to put it lightly,"

"She only believes in summer romances." She said with a sad smile as she thought about the obvious relationship between Santana and Brittany.

She understood though, Brittany was absolutely beautiful-not to mention popular.

Santana was better off with someone who wouldn't get her permanently exiled from the in crowd.

As much as Santana promised nothing was going to change she could do nothing to stop it.

It was high school and that's just how it worked, neither of them could change what was bound to happen.

Kurt stared at Rachel in confusion, "Did you say _she_?"

Rachel laughed as she opened her locker, "Yes, I di—"

Her words were quickly cut off as she gasped, her locker now sporting pictures from the summer of her and Santana.

In the middle of her stack of textbooks and notebooks was the top of a banana muffin, a note underneath it.

Rachel slid the note out from under the muffin top, smiling softly at the words.

_"I noticed you changed the pictures around in here last week and finally took me out..I didn't like that so I fixed it. I've been a shitty best friend and I promise I'll make it up to you. Eat the top of this muffin to brighten your day, -S."_

She took a bite of the muffin and smiled, remembering a much simpler time with shared baked goods and lazy afternoon naps.

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: This was a prompt by mayrps (who is awesome and you should definitely follow her on tumblr). Happy birthday, May! What better gift than an adorable Pezberry child?**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "She didn't learn that from me!"_

Rachel held her three year old to her chest tightly as she walked through the wintery streets of New York, she was going to be so late if she didn't get to Puck's apartment in the next five minutes.

Speed walking through crowded and icy sidewalks definitely wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially with an extra twenty-five pounds attached to her small frame.

Her publicist was going to _kill_ her if she was late to a meeting she had been the one to make in the first place.

Rachel sighed in relief as Puck's building came into view, she really thought her walk was never going to end.

"We see Pucky?"

Rachel laughed and kissed her daughter's head as they entered the warm building and headed for the elevator, "Yeah, honey, we're at Pucky's"

She eased the toddler onto the floor of the elevator next to her, gripping the girl's hand tightly.

She was extremely tiny for her age, about three inches shorter than the average three year old, _definitely_ taking after Rachel.

The little girl giggled as the elevator rode up to Puck's floor, "Why we don't have the ride, mommy?"

"Well we don't live in a building like Pucky, we don't need an elevator." Rachel explained as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you excited to hang out with Pucky today, Is?" She asked her daughter with a cheerful grin, trying to distract herself from noticing how late she was going to be.

"Ya! Pucky is my best friend!"

Rachel pouted, "What about me? And your mama?"

"No, Pucky best friend." The tot huffed as she dragged her mother out of the elevator and toward the familiar apartment door.

Puck opened the door with an excited grin, he could hear the two from down the hall, "Hey, Princess Belle! Are you ready to have some fun?"

Isabelle giggled as she shook out of Rachel's grasp an ran for the man, "Pucky! Miss you."

Puck picked the girl up and hugged her tightly to him, "I missed you too, princess. I'm glad we get to hang out."

"I'm so sorry but if I don't leave right now I'm going to be so late. Everything you need to know is written in a notebook in her bag."

Rachel kissed her daughter's head, "Be good for Pucky, okay? Love you."

"Lah you, mommy." She said with a sloppy kiss to Rachel's nose.

"Are you picking her up tomorrow?" Puck asked as he adjusted the toddler in his arms.

"Santana is going pick her up—" Rachel frowned, "What is that face for, Noah? You two aren't still fighting because of your bet are you?"

"She cheated, Rachel! And I lost all my awesome comic books because of it. I'm allowed to hate her right now." Puck said with a deep frown.

Santana had made a bet with him last month that she could get a girl's number before he could even though she was happily married, he of course hadn't believed her and thought the wedding ring would be an automatic no number zone.

She had let him go first and laughed when he came back rejected and embarrassed after a verbal lashing from the woman at the bar.

Santana had gone over soon after and within ten seconds gotten the woman's number, with a smirk his way at her victory.

What she hadn't told him was that not only was the woman a lesbian, but also Santana's new secretary at the office and one of her closest friends.

Rachel had let him in on that information the day after when he had handed Santana the comic books. He had tried to get them back, claiming it wasn't fair but Santana had just laughed and told him the rules were to get her number.

Isabella pouted, "No hate mama, Pucky."

Puck sighed at Rachel's smug face, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer being mad at Santana.

Especially because they were basically family, Rachel had always been like a little sister to him and he had set the two up when he met Santana.

The three of them had been through many ups and downs together, and despite Santana's cheating ways, he did still love her.

He just wanted his comic books back.

"I don't hate mama, sorry I said that, Belle."

Rachel grinned happily at Puck's answer, "Oh, I really have to go. Thank you so much, Noah. I'll see you tomorrow, Is! Please be good for Pucky."

"You act like I've never taken care of her before, it's not that hard." Puck grumbled as he shut the door and locked it behind Rachel as she exited.

* * *

He set the tot down on the ground and stared at her, sometimes he really couldn't believe Santana and Rachel had a kid, she was the perfect combination of the two women even with Rachel being her biological mom.

"So, what's the plans for today?" Puck asked as he plopped down on the couch, Isabelle following close behind him.

"Playing! We can go on the ride again?" She asked as she pulled herself onto the couch next to the man.

Puck pretended to write down her demands on his hand, "Playing, got it, the elevator will be fun to ride again. What else?"

Isabelle tapped her cheek as she thought about it, "Eat 'za and hoggogs with dipdip."

Puck laughed, "Pizza, hotdogs and ketchup, I think I can manage that."

"Movie and sleeps with hugs!" She shouted, kicking her feet excitedly.

"Pucky's pretty sleepy, what do you say we start with the movie and nap?" Puck asked hopefully.

The little girl sighed, "Okay, Pucky. I pick?"

Puck nodded as he got up to get her favorite blanket, "Sure, Belle. You remember where the movies are right? And how to put them in?"

"Yes!" She said quickly as she scampered off the couch and made her way to the drawer below the television.

She hummed as she dug through the drawer, Puck had a lot of movies and there was no way she could pick only one.

He had many with pretty girls on them like the kind her Uncle Kurt made clothes for, maybe she'd see Uncle Kurt in one of them!

"Pucky, is Uncle Kurtsie in your movies?" She called out as she tried to pick between two DVDs.

Kurt had definitely not been impressed with the name Uncle Kurtsie the first time he heard it, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change his niece's mind at this point.

Puck scratched his head as he poured some milk into a sippy cup for his niece, "Uh, yeah I think Uncle Kurt is in some of them, wait until I get in there and I'll put one on."

Isabelle sighed, she didn't want to wait anymore.

With a mischievous grin she placed a movie in the DVD player and pressed play, clapping excitedly as the music started.

Uncle Kurt was definitely in this, he always played music when he dressed people in clothes!

Puck walked back into the room, "Hey, princess, I got your—" he froze horrified in place at the movie playing, "Belle, shut that off right now. Your mother, _both_ of your mothers, are going to kill me!"

"Why, Pucky? You say Uncle Kurtsie was here! Why they do that?" Isabelle asked, her little eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Puck sat down and pulled the tot onto his lap, "Well, uh, sometimes girls need money..or I guess necklaces if you're in New Orleans like these girls, so they...do what you saw them doing. Which you will never do, understood?"

"Uh huh, does mommy do it?" Isabelle asked curiously.

Puck frowned, "Uh, maybe not like these girls."

"What 'bout mama?"

"Again, I'm sure not like these girls." Puck said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The tot nodded along, though she didn't understand what the problem was with her doing it if both her moms did it.

"We watch the mins?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Sure, Belle. Lay down with your blanket and milk, I'll put it on." Puck said as he set her on the couch and made his way to switch the DVDs around, putting in Despicable Me and burying the _Girls Gone Wild_ DVD way at the bottom of the drawer.

He really hoped she wouldn't remember anything about what she saw by the time she went home in the morning.

He'd be a dead man if the women found out.

* * *

Santana groaned as she pounded on the door again, she really just wanted to pick up her daughter and go home.

The weather was being a dick today, alternating between wet snow and hail which really meant people drove and walked around like assholes.

"Hi, mama!" Isabelle shouted excitedly as she ran around Puck to greet Santana.

"Hey, Bells! Did you have fun with the big baby?" Santana asked as she picked the toddler up and walked into Puck's apartment.

Puck glared at the woman as he shut the door, "Shut it, Lopez."

"Ya! Wanna go home now and see mommy."

Santana laughed, "We're going, I just gotta grab your bag."

"In all seriousness, thanks for watching her. I really had to get those plans made up and Rachel had to deal with a bunch of media sh—" She paused as she remembered the attentive toddler in her arms, "tuff because of her announcement yesterday about leaving the show." She said as the man handed her the purple sequenced backpack.

Puck shrugged, "It's cool, I really forget she's your kid most of the time."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Glad to see we're still being immature."

Puck stared at the woman in disbelief, "You stole my comic books, San!"

"This is literally the dumbest argument we've ever had, I won them fair and square, Puckerman." Santana said as she walked back to the door, "I have to go, the weather is bad and I want to get home ASAP."

Puck frowned as he remembered the small issue from yesterday, he had decided it was best he tell the women himself, in case something were to come up.

"Oh fu-_shoot_, before you go—"

"What, Puck? I really gotta go." Santana asked impatiently.

"You know what? It's not important. Talk to you later." Puck smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes as she exited the apartment, "I really doubt it."

Puck plopped on the couch and turned the tv on, he knew he would definitely be hearing from one of them—probably Rachel—soon.

* * *

"Mommy, look!"

"Hold on, baby." Rachel said, her eyes glued on the contract in her hands.

"Look'it me!"

"Is, please two seconds, okay?" She asked in exasperation, she had to get back to the studio as soon as possible before they changed their minds, she just wasn't going to do it without making sure she read through the contract carefully.

The toddler huffed impatiently as she used the bed sheets to pull herself onto the bed, destroying the perfectly made bed in the process. "No, look now, mommy!"

"Isabelle May Lopez, what do you think you are doing?!" Rachel asked horrified as her gaze finally fell onto her daughter.

Her three year old daughter.

Her three year old daughter who was jumping in the middle of the bed with the front of her shirt pulled up to her chin exposing her entire upper body.

"Want a necklace, mommy!"

Rachel quickly pulled the girl's shirt down, "That is _very_ bad, don't you _ever_ do that again, okay? I just..you need to go for a timeout."

"Aw, come on, mommy!" Isabelle pouted as the woman carried her into her room and sat her in the time out chair.

"No, you did something very naughty, good girls don't do that. So you need to sit here and think about what you did." Rachel explained before exiting the room.

* * *

"Santana Marie Lopez, you are in _so_ much trouble." Rachel shouted as she walked downstairs and into her wife's office.

Santana stared at her wife with wide eyes, she knew that voice well. It was the one she saved for when she was extremely upset. "Whatever it is...it wasn't me and I will make it up to you however you want."

Rachel placed her hands on her hips firmly, "Do you know what our daughter just did?"

Santana breathed out a sigh of relief, "I knew I didn't do anything wrong. What did our little princess do?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Oh, I think you know. Let's just say it was very _Girls Gone Wild_."

Santana's eyes widened again as her jaw dropped, "What? _Our_ daughter?"

"Oh don't you pull that innocent act with me, Santana Lopez!" Rachel said angrily.

"Innocent act? Wait, you think this is _my_ fault?" Santana asked in disbelief, she didn't even own anything of the sort.

"Well we both know it wasn't me!" Rachel exclaimed. "Our baby was bouncing on our bed with her shirt pulled up asking for necklaces, Santana! Like she was at freaking Mardi Gras!"

"She didn't learn that from _me_!" Santana yelled, trying her best to contain her laughter at her wife's expression.

The woman was absolutely adorable when she was riled up, but she knew Rachel would kill her if she said anything.

"Santana, she's three years old where is she going to learn something like that? Do you really think one of her preschool friends told her about it?" Rachel asked.

Santana sighed, "Look, I honestly have no idea where she learned it but I do know it wasn't me. Who is even pathetic enough to own one of those movies?"

Rachel stared at Santana for a moment before the pieces clicked, one name coming to both their minds at the same time.

"_Puckerman._"

"He is _so_ dead, I am going to _kill_ him." Rachel said as she whipped out her phone.

Santana shook her head, "You have to get Bells out of time out, just go talk to her and cool down and then call Fuckerman and rip him a new one without threatening bodily harm, alright?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'll be back."

* * *

Rachel entered the toddler's room and smiled to herself as she noticed her daughter laying under the bed playing instead of in the time out chair, "Hey, Is."

"I bored, sorry, mommy."

Rachel laughed and sat down next to the bed, "It's okay, I left you up here for a while. I'm sorry I put you in time out, but you know why, right?"

Isabelle nodded her head quickly, "I not 'pose to do it. Pucky say you do it, and mama."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "He did, huh? I'll talk to him about getting you in trouble, he was very mean for doing that."

"Give him time out, mommy." Isabelle pouted.

Rachel laughed and placed a soft kiss to the top of her daughter's head, "You got it, baby. Now come on, let's go downstairs."

The toddler quickly scurried out from under the bed and jumped into her mother's awaiting arms, her own tiny arms wrapping tightly around Rachel's neck.

Rachel smiled as she held her baby close to her, she could kill Puck for tainting her daughter. Comic books were going to be the least of his worries when she was through with him.

* * *

Puck sat nervously on the couch in the Lopez household, the women had invited him over for dinner and had been acting very strange. He had a suspicion they knew about the video Isabelle had watched, but they hadn't said anything—_yet. _

He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them cracked, which made him on edge because either woman would be terrifying to deal with, though he imagined Santana found it more humorous than Rachel.

Isabelle walked into the living room and climbed onto the couch next to Puck with a pout on her face, "You getted me in trouble."

"Me? What did I do?" Puck asked.

She crossed her arms tightly, "You say mommy did it, so I did it and got in trouble."

"Are we really going to fight over this, princess? I thought we were best friends?" Puck frowned.

Isabelle shook her head quickly, "No more best friend, Pucky. Best friend Uncle Kurtsie."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, Belle. Uncle Kurt treats you like a Barbie doll, we both know I'm your best friend."

Isabelle kicked her little legs angrily, "No, Pucky!"

Puck frowned, "We're really not best friends anymore?"

The toddler ignored him and sat with her arms crossed and her head turned the other way, a permanent pout on her face.

Puck sighed as he got up and made his way into the kitchen where he found both women cleaning up the kitchen from dinner.

"Look, you guys, it's my fault Belle did what she did, I told her to pick a movie and I forgot what I had in there. I wasn't watching her so it's my fault, please don't be mad at her, or each other I guess if you've been blaming yourselves." Puck said as he ran his fingers through his mohawk nervously.

Santana and Rachel high fived behind the kitchen island, they knew Puck wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt of upsetting their daughter.

"We're not mad anymore, I mean I had to restrain Rach from absolutely killing you the first two days but it's cool now." Santana said.

Rachel nodded, "You realized your mistake and that's what matters. She's at a very curious age and things are bound to happen, just tell us next time okay?"

_"Mommy!"_

Rachel frowned, "Duty calls, Noah."

Puck watched as Rachel quickly made her way to the calling toddler, he was really surprised he wasn't yelled at or hit.

Santana waited until she was sure her wife was out of earshot before breaking out into laughter, "You should have seen how mad she was. She was hysterical, I wish I had it on camera, Puck."

He grinned, he knew Santana would be the one to find the humor in it all. "As sorry as I am, I'm laughing at the image of Belle doing that in front of Rachel."

"I really wish I saw, I can just imagine her face." Santana laughed.

* * *

Rachel carried the toddler upstairs, it was almost her bedtime and she needed a bath still.

"Pucky sad, mommy?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, baby. He knows you're still best friends."

"Good, love Pucky." She mumbled, her head resting on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel rubbed her daughter's back gently, maybe using the child to make Puck realize his mistake was a little harsh, but it was very effective.

She knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he thought the toddler was mad at him.

* * *

"You know you've totally gotten your babysitting privileges taken away for a _long_ time, right?" Santana asked as she wiped down the counters.

Puck nodded, "I figured, I can still come over and hang out though, right?"

"Fucking obviously, stupid." Santana said with an eye roll.

"Santana, I just put our daughter to bed and do you know what she said to me?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"She said, _'thanks, hot stuff.'_ And smacked my cheek."

Santana bit back laugh, "I wonder where she learned that, hot stuff."

Rachel shook her head and threw a dish towel at her wife, "My baby needs a break from the two of you."

Between _Girls Gone Wild_ and Santana's lack of a filter their daughter was bound to grow up to be the kid on the playground parents don't want their kids to be friends with. But it was okay because it meant that they had her to themselves without having to share her.

* * *

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

_Six Word Story: "And then we never spoke again."_

"Mom?"

Rachel smiled softly at the sound of her daughter's whispered call, it wouldn't matter how old she was, a thunderstorm always reverted her back into a little girl.

"Well don't just stand in the hall, come sit with me on the couch, Lexi."

The teen smiled sheepishly and made her way over to cuddle into her mother, "Sorry, I just hate storms."

Rachel kissed the girl's head as it was laid on her shoulder, "It's okay, I like the time we get to spend together."

"Me too, will you tell me the story again?" Lexi asked with a yawn as she pulled her legs up onto the couch and covered herself with the blanket Rachel was using.

"You really wanna hear it again? Don't you get sick of it?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

The teen shook her head, "No, it's basically my favorite story in the world. Better than you meeting Barbra."

"_Nothing_ is better than me meeting Barbra." Rachel said dramatically.

"But okay, if you insist. I was nineteen when we met and I will never forget it as long as I live,"

* * *

_Rachel groaned in frustration as she once again failed to make her dancing work in time with the music playing, she was going to be so dead if she didn't figure it out soon. Her teacher definitely wasn't the nurturing, fun loving teacher she expected to have at a school specializing in the arts. _

_"You know, if you just loosen your moves you'll get it. You're worrying about it too much instead of focusing on the dance moves."_

_Rachel stared at the girl through the mirror with narrowed eyes, she definitely didn't belong at NYADA, let alone anywhere near the dance class. _

_She was wearing a skin tight teal dress with a worn leather jacket over, six inch heels on her feet and about ten pounds of jewelry. _

_"Thanks for the advice, but you look like the _opposite_ of someone who should be giving it." Rachel said with an eye roll. _

_"Whatever, I think I know more than you. Let me guess, you're a freshman?"_

_"Sophomore, and I'll have you know I've been taking dance classes since I was two. I don't need some girl who looks like she got lost on her way to the club to tell me how to dance." Rachel said as she restarted her music and got back into place._

_The woman smirked, "You're snarky, Cassie was right about you, you _do_ have the fire."_

_Rachel paused in the middle of her dancing, "You know Miss. July? You've talked about me, is that even legal? I doubt you're a TA."_

_"I graduated last year, I'm a choreographer thanks to Cassie, if it weren't for her kicking my ass every day and writing me a hell of a good recommendation letter I wouldn't be where I am."_

_"Santana Lopez, I'm _positive_ you've heard about me."_

_Rachel's eyes widened, she had definitely heard of Santana Lopez. She hadn't thought the girl actually existed, she thought it was one of NYADA's famous tales, to see the girl in the flesh was amazing. _

_Rumor had said that Santana was one of the best choreographers anyone had ever seen, and it was even more outstanding due to her young age, she was only twenty two and already working for some of the best. _

_"I am so sorry, I'm—"_

_"Rachel Berry, I know. I've heard a lot about you." Santana said as she walked further into the dance classroom, sliding the door closed behind her. _

_"W-what are you doing?" Rachel asked nervously, Santana had also had a reputation for being quite cruel with her words and actions, and that was something Rachel definitely didn't want to experience today. _

_"This is totally between us but Cassie asked me to work with you one on one so you'd get the dance right for evaluation tomorrow." Santana shrugged, "She says you're talented and you've got what it takes, you just need help perfecting it."_

_"Why would you agree to help me when you could be choreographing for Lady Gaga?" Rachel asked. _

_Santana sat on the piano and crossed her legs, "Cassie says you're talented and worth the risk..plus I owe her a favor. So, what do you say? Can I help you?"_

_Rachel bit her lip, she really did need help getting it right if she wanted to pass the evaluation tomorrow and the class in general. _

_According to the gossip, Santana was the absolute best and she was willing to help..she couldn't pass up this opportunity. _

_"Okay, if you're sure you can help me then I would love your help." Rachel finally agreed nervously. _

_Santana smirked, "Good choice, Schwim—" She paused noticing the frown on Rachel's face, "Maybe I'll stick with Berry."_

* * *

Lexi smiled, "I can't believe the two of you got together, you're so different."

Rachel hummed in agreement, "Sometimes different is better than finding someone exactly like you. It's more exciting."

"That's definitely the case with you and ma." The teen joked, her mothers were complete opposites in every sense.

"So, how long did it take for you to date?" She prodded.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You've heard this story so many times, you probably know it better than I do."

The teen pouted, "Pretend I've never heard it."

Rachel laughed, "Okay okay. We really didn't date for a while, she helped me with my dancing the entire semester and I honestly can thank her for helping me pass with such an amazing grade and Cassandra July's approval."

"The first time I realized I liked her was terrifying for so many reasons, she was older than me, established in her career and not to mention absolutely stunning. I still get butterflies when I think about it,"

* * *

_Rachel paced nervously in the apartment she shared with her best friend Kurt._

_Santana was coming over for dinner and a movie, like she had done many times since they had met. _

_Except this time was different. _

_The minute Rachel had gotten her grades and passed dance was also the minute she realized she had feelings for Santana. _

_They had been working closely with one another for over four months, even hanging out when practicing dance moves wasn't involved. _

_Santana had weaseled her way into Rachel's guarded heart, and it was terrifying. _

_She was abrasive, snarky, short tempered and a mega bitch sometimes but she was also caring, goofy, extremely loving and loyal to those who mattered. _

_She loved crime shows and movies about the world ending while Rachel loved trashy reality shows and musicals but somehow they managed to watch everything together happily. _

_Rachel was finding herself enjoying Scandal while Santana was completely hooked on Real Housewives._

_They were completely different but they just worked together. _

_Santana liked to sleep in when she had a free day, but worked her ass off when she didn't. Where as Rachel loved getting up early no matter what she had going on._

_There were so many qualities and quirks and Rachel found herself falling for every single one. _

_She was shaken from her thoughts by the knocking on the door, more than likely Santana waiting on the other side. _

_She slid the door open sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't hear the door right away."_

_Santana shrugged, "S'okay, did you have your earphones in again? I should really just have a key to this place, what if you're dancing around and hit your head?"_

_"Well even though that would happen to me, it's not going to, promise." Rachel said. "So, what movies did you bring tonight?"_

_Santana grinned and held up the wrapped box she was carrying, "I got you something much better."_

_Rachel ran her fingers over the sparkly wrapping paper, "San...you didn't have to get me anything."_

_Santana waved her off, "It's nothing, besides you passed dance so that's reason enough. And also..this is a gift for me too, seeing as how much time I spend here I thought it would be a good addition."_

_"Open it." Santana pushed._

_Rachel smiled and shook her head as she tore the paper off, a confused look on her face as she studied the box, "I think this was definitely just a gift for you."_

_"We can watch Netflix on it, that makes it a gift for everyone." Santana grinned excitedly. _

_Rachel laughed at the girl's expression, "I can't believe you're this excited over an Xbox."_

_"You'll be excited too after I teach you how to use it." Santana pouted. _

_Rachel resisted the urge to kiss the woman's pout away, "Why don't you set it up while I go finish dinner?"_

_Santana bit her lip, "There's something else. I uh, I got you a game."_

_"A game? What one?" Rachel asked curiously. _

_Santana handed her the wrapped game with a shy smile, "I figured it was the perfect thing to get you."_

_Rachel unwrapped the game and laughed, "Thank you, San." She said as she pulled the woman in for a tight hug. "I really will use this."_

_Santana hugged Rachel back just as tightly, "Good that was the point. Now go finish dinner, I'm starving."_

_"Okay, baby." Rachel said as she tossed the Just Dance game on the couch and made her way into the kitchen, her eyes widening as she realized her slip up._

_"Maybe she'll think I meant it like I was calling her a baby." Rachel whispered to herself assuringly as she checked on the noodles cooking on the stove. _

_Honestly she was having an internal battle with herself over her tiny slip up that wasn't even that big a deal. _

_Santana brought out things in her she thought she got over after she graduated high school. _

_She set the food on the table and gave it a once over, everything looked perfect. Thank god it wasn't a visual interpretation of her mind because then it would be a colossal disaster. _

_"San, dinner's ready!" Rachel called out as she pulled a bottle of wine out of the cupboard. _

_"Smells good, what'd you make?" Santana asked as she walked into the kitchen. _

_Rachel smiled as she sat down, "Just a stir fry, did you finish hooking up the game?"_

_"Yeah, your tv was super easy to set it up on. Blaine and Sam are going to love me when the find out you and Kurt have an Xbox now." Santana said. _

_Rachel rolled her eyes, "They already love you, silly. All my friends love you." _

_"Do you?" The Latina asked. _

_Rachel's bites slowed at the question, "Do I what?"_

_"Love me." Santana said with a playful smirk. _

_"Yes, of course." Rachel said, a blush creeping up her neck and onto her face._

_"Sweet, ditto. I don't know how you did it, Berry, but you've totally captivated me. Go out with me sometime." Santana said, her smirk still in place. _

_"W-what? Like a date?" Rachel asked nervously. _

_Santana nodded, "Yeah, like a date."_

_"Okay." Rachel said simply, a small smile on her face. _

_"That was easier than I thought it would be, Berry. But I'm kind of glad you didn't put up a fight, it would have totally fucked with my confidence." Santana said as she began eating. _

_Rachel giggled, "That's impossible, you have more confidence than anyone I know."_

_"Not when it comes to you, I've totally restrained myself from asking you out the entire semester. You make me a nervous wreck." Santana shrugged. _

_Rachel bit her lip and leaned across the table to tilt Santana's head up, "You make me an emotional mess, and I'm okay with it."_

_Santana blushed and licked her lips, "I'm really excited for our date."_

_Rachel stared at the woman's lips, "Yeah..me too."_

_"Screw first date rules." Santana said as she connected their lips in a gentle kiss._

* * *

Rachel smiled as she thought about her first kiss with Santana, "It was one of the best moments of my life. I'll never forget how much passion there was in such an innocent kiss."

"I hope to find someone like that one day." Lexi said with a hopeful sigh.

"You're only fifteen, you have tons of time." Rachel stated.

"You sound like ma."

"That's what twenty years of being together does to a person." Rachel joked.

A loud clap of thunder boomed through the penthouse apartment, startling the young teen closer to her mother.

"Keep telling the story." She mumbled against Rachel's shoulder.

"Things were rocky the first year we dated, I was juggling school, work and I had gotten cast in a Broadway show. She had her own stuff going on too, we were busy and we barely saw each other but when we did it was either really great or we fought all the time. But we were in love,"

* * *

_Rachel rushed down the street looking like a crazy person, her hair was a mess, she had a giant bag on her shoulder that had items almost falling out and her clothes were wrinkled and buttoned incorrectly._

_Her and Santana had been dating for almost a year now and things definitely weren't easy. _

_Santana was helping Cassandra at NYADA while also choreographing for a music video by Mercedes Jones while Rachel was going to school, working at a diner and had recently been cast in Funny Girl. _

_Tonight was date night and she was running very late, Santana had even agreed to have the date at the diner because Rachel had to work the night shift. _

_She had gotten held up at rehearsals, the director had wanted them to keep running through it because some people just weren't getting it. _

_"I'm so so sorry I'm late, San, it wasn't my fault. The guy who plays Nick is a total—"_

_"Rach, it's okay. I don't want to fight tonight, okay?" Santana said as she stood to greet her girlfriend. _

_Rachel relaxed into the embrace and kissed Santana's jaw gently, "Thank you, you've been so patient with me and with everything going on. You're amazing, Santana Lopez, I don't know how you do it."_

_"I just love you a lot." Santana said as they sat in their usual booth by the window. _

_"You..I love you a lot too, San." Rachel said with a tiny smile. _

_Things had always been simple between them, there was never a need for dramatics or reason to make a big deal out of stuff that happened. They realized they worked better this way, their personalities clashed less when they just relaxed and made things simple. _

_"So, does your producer have an idea of when you're going to open?" Santana asked. _

_Rachel sighed, "Honestly? With the way Paolo is, we're never going to open. He also doesn't even know where we're going to be doing our practice run yet."_

_Santana frowned, "I'm sorry, I'm sure it'll come together soon. You're going to be the glue to that show."_

_"You're my number one supporter, you know that right?" Rachel blushed. _

_"Duh, I think we learned that last year when I offered to help you." Santana grinned. _

* * *

"We moved in together shorty after our one year anniversary, we were tired of not seeing each other and we figured if we lived together we were bound to see each other more often." Rachel remembered with a smile.

"Did it work?"

Rachel nodded, "Mostly, but it also caused more fights. She was so messy and you know how I feel about things being in order. I hated coming home and seeing things everywhere."

"But it got better, easier even. Things were so good and perfect for a while, we were almost at our third year anniversary when things started getting bad again,"

* * *

_"Rach, you home?" Santana called out as she walked into their tiny apartment. _

_"I'm in the bath!"_

_Santana grinned and quickly made her way into the bathroom, "Hello, gorgeous."_

_Rachel giggled, "You're adorable. What's up?"_

_"I got the best news every today, like...god it's amazing." Santana said as she sat on the counter that faced the bathtub. _

_"Tell me!" _

_"Beyoncé's people got in touch with me today...she wants me to choreograph for her world tour."_

_"Oh my god, Santana! That's amazing, baby!"_

_Santana grinned excitedly, "Yeah it doesn't kick off until next year but I would have to leave in about three months to go and start rehearsals and stuff."_

_Rachel paused, "Wait, what? What do you mean leave?"_

_"Well I have to go there to do choreo, Rach. She's not here, she's in Los Angeles." Santana explained. _

_"Oh..how long will you be gone for?" Rachel asked quietly. _

_Santana bit her lip, "Well it's figuring out choreography, then teaching it to her and her dancers and then rehearsing it pretty much every day until the tour kicks off."_

_"So, a year then?"_

_Santana shook her head, "Rach, I have to go on the tour too in case they need help or forget or we need to do something new."_

_"But...those tours last so long." Rachel said. _

_"I think hers is just under a year, but yeah it is long. Look, we don't have to decide right away or anything. I have a week to get back to her people." Santana assured with a smile. _

_Rachel frowned, "San..it's an amazing opportunity."_

_"So are you."_

_"Let's just talk about it, okay? We'll figure it out." Rachel assured. "Now come join me in the tub."_

_"I thought you'd never ask." Santana said as she stripped and got in the tub._

* * *

_Santana tapped her fingers on the kitchen table while she waited for Rachel to get home, her girlfriend said she'd be home at six and it was now eight. _

_She glared at the cold dinner and burnt out candles in front of her, it was almost as if they were mocking her. Screaming at her that she should have known better. _

_She really should have known better. _

_Tonight was the night she was going to tell Rachel she wasn't going to do the tour because she could find work in the city, and it might not be as glamorous as working for Beyoncé but she didn't need the music diva. _

_She had her own diva right here, one that she hoped would become her wife. _

_Santana rolled her eyes as she played with the engagement ring, so much for that. _

_Rachel being late without so much of a text to say she would be really pissed Santana off, she was tired of living like this. She was tired of never seeing the other woman despite living together._

_At least if she was in another state there would be a reason they never saw each other. _

_Her mind was made up, she couldn't do it anymore. _

_"God, San, I am _so_ sorry. My phone died and I got stuck on the subway and—" Rachel gasped as she walked into the kitchen and saw the dinner Santana had made on the table, "You made dinner. Santana, I'm so sorry."_

_Santana shrugged, "It's whatever. Anyways, we gotta talk."_

_Rachel frowned as she sat down, "You're mad."_

_"I'm not mad, it doesn't matter. We really gotta talk, it's about the Beyoncé job—"_

_"Oh, can I go first?" Rachel asked. _

_"Uh, okay.." Santana said in confusion. _

_"I've been doing a lot of thinking, this is a really big opportunity for you and I can't let you say no. It's Beyoncé, San." Rachel grinned. _

_"I couldn't agree more." Santana said. _

_Rachel frowned at her girlfriend's short response, "Anyways, my contract is up next month and I've decided I want to take a break from it all. The show, the diner, _New York_."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_Rachel bit her lip, "I want to come with you to California while you do all the prep work for the tour. And then when you actually go on tour I'll come back to New York. But I want to be with you while I can."_

_Santana shook her head quickly, "No."_

_"What do you mean no?" Rachel asked. _

_"I mean no, I-_no_, Rachel. We don't work now, you think we're going to work when I have seventeen hour days and you have nothing going on?" Santana asked, anger rising inside of her. _

_"I would go on auditions for stuff, I've done Broadway and there's talk that I'm getting nominated for a Tony, I think it's time to work on the Emmy or Oscar!" Rachel exclaimed. "I would be doing stuff too, do you honestly think if we're not going to work like that we'll work being in two different states? _With_ a time difference?"_

_"No, I don't think we'd work."_

_"Exact—Wait, _what_? What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked. _

_"What I'm trying to say is that I realized some shit tonight. I had it all planned out, and of course you were late like always. It opened my eyes." Santana said. "I was going to give it all up you know. I wasn't going to go, I was going to ask you to marry me tonight." She said, tossing the ring at Rachel's surprised face. _

_Rachel stared at the ring with watery eyes, "San..I don't know what to say."_

_Santana rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to say, I'm not asking you. I'm going to California and you're staying here."_

_Rachel shook her head, "No, Santana! No! I will not let you go, we've been through too much, I love you too much. I'm coming with you."_

_"I don't want you to come with me, Rachel! I love you, but I can't do it anymore. We've had more bad days than good ones, that's a problem. Let's just...see how things go after the tour, okay? I'll love you forever but I, _we_, need some space."_

_Rachel let the tears fall freely, "San, please don't do this okay? I'll come with you, things will be better. We can get engaged and I'll plan the wedding and we can get married when the tour is over. It'll work, we'll work."_

_Santana shook her head and knelt in front of Rachel, cupping her face tightly, "No, baby."_

_"Please, San." _

_Santana shook her head and connected their lips, "After the tour we'll see where we're at, okay?"_

_"Promise me." _

_Santana rested her forehead against Rachel's and nodded, "I promise."_

* * *

Rachel wiped a stray tear from her eye as she remembered that day, "And then we never spoke again."

"I mean, there were words exchanged as she packed her things and when she left, but after that there was nothing. The last I heard she married one of the backup dancers, Brittany Pierce. They've been married a while."

"Do you regret not going after her?" Lexi asked quietly.

Rachel shook her head, "I wouldn't have you if I went after Santana. I wouldn't have your ma either."

"I'll always love Santana, she was the love of my life, but your ma saved me. I was miserable for two years and on my twenty fifth birthday Uncle Kurt forced me to go out, and that's when I met your ma."

* * *

_"Kurt, I really don't wanna be here." Rachel whined. _

_"Diva, it's been two years. You really need to get over it, she's dating one of the dancers." Kurt said. _

_"I know, I just—" Rachel was cut off as she ran into someone and spilled their drink. "Oh my god, I am so sorry."_

_The girl smiled, "It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. I'll let it go if you buy me a new drink."_

_"I will if you tell me your name." Rachel flirted._

_"It's Quinn. Quinn Fabray."_

_"Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Rachel Berry, how about that drink?"_

_"That'd be nice." Quinn said with a grin. _

_"Kurt I'm going—"_

_"Go, diva!" Kurt urged quickly, pushing Rachel in the blonde's direction. _

* * *

"After that drink we exchanged numbers and started hanging out more. It took me a while to open myself up again, but she was so patient with me. We were married four years later and then we had you a year after. I'll never regret staying with her, I love her and I love you." Rachel said, placing a kiss on Lexi's head.

"I want you to know that no matter how I talk about Santana, your ma will always be number one in my heart. Santana was my first real love, and I'll always feel something for her but I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'm glad you were able to find someone else after going through that, mom." Lexi said with a yawn.

Rachel smiled and rubbed the teen's back, "Me too, baby."

The girl's breathing evened out quickly, soft snoring following. Something she definitely got from Quinn.

"Hey, you."

Rachel smiled, "Hi, love."

Quinn smiled as she sat down next to her wife, "Why are you out here? I didn't even notice you left our bed."

"The rain started and I knew it was going to turn into a storm so I came out here, you know how she gets." Rachel said as she smiled down at her daughter.

"Did she make you tell her the story again?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, it's like a fairytale for her."

"Quinn?"

Quinn hummed, "Yeah, Rae?"

"I just want you to know I don't regret any of it. I wouldn't go back and change a thing because it all led me to you. I love our life and I couldn't think of anything better."

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek gently, "I know, honey. I'll always be grateful to Santana for not realizing what she let go."

Rachel hummed softly, she wouldn't change her life for anything. She loved her wife and their daughter, her life may be different than she had thought it would be but it was a good different.

She'd always love Santana deep down, but the past was meant to stay in the past.

* * *

**I'm upset with myself for writing this. Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say how blown away I was with the feedback from yesterday's chapter, it was amazing getting that many reviews and reading through the many different feelings and emotions you all had! I really don't ship Faberry at all in any way, it just seemed like the most angst-y pairing I could think of. Anyways, thank you for the _many_ reviews, we passed the 200 mark and that is outstanding. This chapter starts off during the Silly Love Songs episode and somewhat follows the few episodes that followed.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "I refuse to be anyone's secret." _

Rachel frowned as she watched Santana leave the choir room, she honestly didn't think her comment would make the fiery cheerleader leave.

It was an innocent comment, one she was sure the former cheerleader had heard before from many people.

She was Santana Lopez, of course people expected her to grow up and be a stripper. She had slept with half the school, it only made the most sense.

Why did she feel so bad about speaking the truth? Watching Santana flee from the choir room choking back tears should have felt good after the girl had messed up her relationship with Finn.

Rachel bit her lip, the more she watched the clock tick the worse she felt about her words. She expected Santana to get mad and retaliate, not run away.

Rachel stood quickly and collected her things, she couldn't sit in there anymore, her conscious was screaming at her to find Santana.

_"Where's Berry going?"_

_"She's probably fleeing the country, Santana may have stormed off for now but Berry is so dead when she comes back."_

Rachel ignored the words being said as she exited the room in search of Santana, which didn't take her long at all.

The former Cheerio was sat outside the door with heavy tears streaming down her face and her arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"Santana..I-I'm _so_ sorry." Rachel stuttered as she cautiously knelt in front of Santana.

"No you're not, you meant what you said." Santana cried, "I just don't get it, all I do is try to be honest with everyone."

"You're kind of a bitch, Santana. Do you honestly think you're being nice when you say things? Because ninety percent of the things that leave your mouth are just awful." Rachel explained.

"I'm just keeping it real, what's wrong with that? It's how I was brought up." Santana cried.

Rachel sighed, "You have to think about the consequences, Santana. Not everyone loves to hear that they look like a man, or that the baby they have up should have been born a lizard."

Santana shook her head, "But why? It's just the truth."

"So you truthfully think I look like a man?" Rachel asked, the hurt evident on her face.

Santana wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I'm done talking about this, Berry."

"Okay but please accept my apology before you go, I really am sorry I said it. I let my anger get the best of me." Rachel said.

"Fine, whatever, I accept your apology. Now get away from me before people see us together." Santana said as she wiped any evidence of crying off her face.

Rachel smiled softly to herself as she got up and walked away from Santana, she felt as though she melted a tiny little Rachel Berry sized hole in the girl's icy heart.

* * *

Rachel watched Santana and Brittany sing with Miss. Holiday with a thoughtful expression, she should have known. It was so obvious and she wouldn't be surprised if she was the only one sitting in the choir room who understood the true meaning behind their singing.

The longing looks and lingering touches between the two cheerleaders made sense now, she shouldn't have assumed the stories about them were just rumors, she should have seen it.

It explained why Santana was so angry all the time, she was hiding who she really was in fear of ending up like Kurt.

Hiding who you really were wasn't a walk in the park, it took it's toll on a person, she's hers the stories from both of her fathers.

Rachel clapped as they finished their song, "Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of Sapphic charm? Brava. Brava."

Santana turned around quickly to face Rachel, "Look, just because I sang with Brittany—doesn't mean that you can put a label on me."

Rachel frowned as Santana exited the room, she hadn't meant to offend her in any way, she was genuinely proud of them.

Rachel found herself chasing Santana out of the choir room for the second time, she didn't know why the thought of upsetting Santana of all people made her feel so awful.

"Santana, wait please." Rachel begged as she chased Santana down the hall and into the girl's bathroom.

"What do you want, dwarf? I think you've said enough, why don't you go back to the choir room and drool over Finn some more." Santana said angrily as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I just wanted to apologize in case I offended you." Rachel said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Santana scoffed, "Why would I be offended? I already told you, you can't label me just because I sang with Britts."

"Santana, no one understood the true meaning behind your song but me. You can trust me." Rachel said softly.

"Yeah right, midget. As soon as you found out Finn wasn't the baby daddy you went running to the local newspaper with that little tidbit." Santana said.

"Because I was in love with him and I thought by doing that he'd fall into my arms. This is different, Santana, this is your life and I wouldn't put it in danger knowing what my dads went through." Rachel explained.

Santana angrily wiped a tear from her face, "What do you want me to say, that I'm gay? Because I think you already knew that."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the declaration, sure she had assumed but it was different hearing it out loud for the first time from the girl.

"So you love Brittany then? Are you guys going to be together?" Rachel asked, a smile creeping up on her face.

Santana shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not in love with her though."

"Well if you ever need anything...feel free to call me or come over or something." Rachel offered with a smile.

"Not a chance, Berry."

Rachel plastered on a smile as she turned to leave, it was clear Santana was done talking to her and she wasn't going to stick around if she was unwanted. She was trying to reinvent herself, no longer wanting to be the Rachel Berry everyone had come to hate over the last year of glee club.

"Berry," Santana called out, "Thanks." She said with a nod.

Rachel smiled happily as she exited, she had definitely meddled her way into Santana's life, now it was just up to the teen to realize it.

* * *

Rachel looked up from her homework at the sound of knocking on her bedroom door, "Come in!"

"Rachel, there's a crying girl on the couch. I think she's the one that sang at sectionals, I tried to tell her how phenomenal she was to make her feel better but I don't think it worked so I gave her a glass of water." Hiram said, his eyes begging her go deal with it.

Rachel stared at her father blankly, "Santana is here?"

"If Santana is the one that sang at sectionals then yes. Please go find out why she's crying."

Rachel got up from her bed and quickly made her way down to the living room, "Santana? Are you okay?"

The crying girl shook her head quickly, "N-no, and I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm glad you remembered where I live, come on let's go up to my room." Rachel said as she gripped the girl's arm to lead her upstairs.

"Your dad is really nice." Santana said as they entered Rachel's room.

"He tries his best. Why are you crying, Santana? You haven't even insulted my bedroom, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she stood nervously by her bedroom door.

Santana shrugged, "Brittany doesn't want to be with me, she says she loves Artie and if they break up she's all mine. I just don't get it, she's the one that wanted me to talk about my feelings, she's the reason I sang that stupid song."

"That hardly seems fair, Santana. She basically forced you into all of this and then rejected you?" Rachel asked, her mind confused at the anger she was feeling.

"Whatever, at least she helped me to accept who I am." Santana said as she wiped her eyes. "_God_, I feel like I'm always crying around you."

"You are, but it's okay." Rachel smiled.

Santana looked around the room warily, "I can't believe I didn't immediately make fun of this when I came in. I feel like it's too late to even make a joke about it."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's not that bad. I've even gotten rid of all the stuffed animals that I had on my bed last year."

"They're in the closet, aren't they?" Santana asked.

"I..don't know what you're talking about." Rachel lied. "So, um, what's it like?"

"What's what like, Berry?"

"Liking girls." Rachel said nervously.

"Better than liking guys. Girls are..it's hard to explain, especially right now when I'm confused about all of these feelings I have." Santana said.

Rachel frowned, "Oh, alright."

"You know how you practice kissing with your best girl friends? It's like that, but all the time." Santana explained.

"Oh, I never-I didn't have many friends before I had my first kiss." Rachel said, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously.

Santana paused, a mischievous glint in her eye, "Wait, you've never kissed a girl?"

Rachel shook her head quickly, "No, is that weird? I know most girls do it at summer camp but I went to theater camp and it wasn't a good experience for me. My cabin mates put worms in my bed every night."

Santana stood from the bed and walked toward Rachel, the mischievous glint never leaving her eyes, "Shut up, Berry."

Rachel blinked nervously as Santana stood right in front of her, "S-Santana, what are you doing?"

Santana shook her head, "Shh,"

She tilted Rachel's head up and smirked at the girl's expression, "Prepare to have your mind blown."

Santana gently pressed her lips against Rachel's, waiting to see if the singer would reciprocate.

Rachel opened her eyes in surprise before closing them again and moving her lips against Santana's.

Santana smirked and pressed Rachel into the door tightly as she deepened their kiss, her tongue itching to be inside the diva's mouth.

Rachel opened her mouth and moaned, she hadn't understood what Finn had meant when he said he saw fireworks when he and Quinn kissed, but she understood now.

Santana pulled away from Rachel slowly, her trademarked smirk in place, "Now you've lived a little more."

Rachel touched her lips in a daze, they were tingling to the point she could almost hear them screaming out for Santana.

"Thanks for this, Berry. You're not so bad." Santana said as she turned the handle on the bedroom door.

Rachel nodded, words still unable to be spoken.

Santana chuckled as she opened the door and walked out, "See you tomorrow, Rachel."

Rachel watched her leave in a daze, she didn't know one kiss could make her feel so alive.

She leaned over her desk and wrote a new goal on a clean note paper to stick to her elliptical.

With shaky hands she swapped out the picture of her and Finn to her new goal:

_Santana Lopez. _

* * *

Getting close to Santana really wasn't that hard, she knew the teen always sat in the back of the choir room so she started sitting there too, making sure her fellow teammates picked seats around her so the only one left would be right next to her when Santana came in late.

She also knew that Santana liked to dance in the front or middle during their numbers so that's where she started putting herself too.

They always seemed to be around each other now, and Rachel was unsure if Santana even noticed. And if she did notice, did she think it was coincident or on purpose?

There were so many questions she needed answers to but every time she tried to talk to Santana it never worked out well.

Especially because of her new relationship with none other than David Karofsky. That was the one thing she really wanted answers about.

While she was glad Kurt was back because of Karofsky's new attitude, it still made no sense why the girl who had admitted to be a lesbian a week ago was now dating a boy, possibly one of the worst boys there was at McKinley.

"Are you okay, Rachel? Mr. Shue dismissed us and you've just been sitting here."

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts at Finn's voice, "Oh, I just have a lot on my mind. Did you happen to see where Santana went?"

"Santana? Why do you want to know where she went? You're not still mad at her about us are you?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head as she collected her things, "What? No, I am totally over it. I just had to ask her a question."

"Oh, okay. I think she said she was going to the library for her free period." Finn said, flashing Rachel his famous half smile.

"Thanks, Finn!" Rachel said as she rushed out of the choir room, she was finally going to get Santana alone.

Before she could reach the library she felt herself being pulled into the janitor's closet, seeing nothing but darkness around her.

"Please don't hurt me, I carry pepper spray."

"I just wanted to talk." Santana said as she turned the light on.

Rachel breathed in a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I thought it was one of the football guys again."

"What do you mean again?" Santana asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's nothing, sometimes they just like to see all the places they can shove me into because I'm so tiny and portable." Rachel said with a forced smile.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'll make sure the Bully Whips protect you." Santana said firmly.

Rachel shook her head, "It's okay, Santana. It really hasn't happened for a while."

"But on the subject of the Bully Whips...what's going on, I thought you liked girls."

"And I thought I told you I wasn't ready to come out?" Santana shot back.

"But David of all people? He threw a slushie in your face _two_ weeks ago!" Rachel exclaimed.

Santana sighed, "What do you want from me, Berry? I'm a lesbian in Lima, those don't go together."

Rachel bit her lip nervously and looked down, mumbling quietly.

"Speak up, hobbit." Santana said in frustration.

"I want you to kiss me again, okay?! I've never felt anything like it, my lips still tingle when I think about it. I haven't even thought about Finn since it happened." Rachel blurted out quickly, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Santana stared at the diva in shock, "I didn't know you were a lady lover, Berry."

"I'm not! I just..you make me feel things, Santana. Things I _never_ felt with Finn, you made me feel alive for the first time in months. Not even singing makes me feel like that anymore." Rachel tried to explain.

"Look, Berry, I'm all for experimenting but I am not about to put myself out there and get hurt ag—"

Rachel gripped the front of Santana's jacket tightly and pulled her down to crash their lips together forcefully.

Santana whimpered in surprise before kissing back just as forcefully, her hands gripping Rachel's hips tightly.

"Fucking hell, Berry." Santana groaned into Rachel's mouth. "Puckerman was totally right about you being an amazing kisser." She said in between kisses.

"Do you maybe wanna come over after school?" Rachel asked breathlessly as she slowly let go of Santana's jacket and smoothed it out.

Santana nodded and pulled her hands off Rachel's hips, "Totally."

Rachel grinned to herself as she slipped out of the closet, no pun intended.

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"So what does this mean for us?" Rachel asked between kisses from her place beneath Santana.

"What d'you mean? You're experimenting." Santana said as she kissed down Rachel's neck, her hand gripping the diva's smooth thigh.

"It's more than experimenting, San. You make me feel so many things that I can't explain but they just feel right. You feel it too, I know you do. You wouldn't have kept coming over if you didn't." Rachel said quietly.

They had been doing this for almost two weeks, Santana would come over, they'd make out for hours and Santana would always leave in a hurry when things got too real for her liking.

"I have nothing else going on, why wouldn't I come to get my mack on?" Santana asked before rolling off Rachel with a sigh. "Look, I don't know what you want from me, Berry. You're in love with Finn and I want to be with Brittany."

"I don't want to be with Finn anymore. You make me feel more than he ever did." Rachel whispered. "I want to be with you and I think you want to be with me too."

"You're sneaky hot and not all that bad lately but I don't want to be with you." Santana said as she got up from the bed and adjusted her clothes.

"You'll realize it soon, Santana." Rachel stated with a nod as she watched the girl slip her shoes on and head for the door.

"I don't think I will." Santana said as she left.

Rachel sighed and curled up on her bed with tears welling in her eyes, she was tired of people not wanting her back despite what their feelings told them.

She was tired of people taking her feelings for granted.

Rachel Berry always got what she wanted, and what she wanted was Santana Lopez.

* * *

So two weeks of ignoring Santana wasn't exactly the easiest thing.

The ex-Cheerio seemed to be everywhere Rachel went to escape her; the library, the dance studio, even the auditorium.

Rachel smiled to herself as she drove home, Santana was following close behind her. It may have taken her fifteen days to come to her senses, but it was better than Finn taking almost a year.

"Why are you ignoring me, Berry? I thought we had something." Santana asked as they both got out of their cars.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Santana. I've simply just been busy." Rachel lied as she unlocked her front door and went inside, waiting for Santana to follow.

"Bullshit, I've followed you around for the past two weeks and you haven't said two words to me. It sucks." Santana scowled.

"So it wasn't a coincidence you were everywhere I went?" Rachel asked.

Santana shook her head, "No, why would I be in the dance studio? I just wanted you to talk to me, you were right okay? I do have feelings for you, feelings I can't explain because I have absolutely no clue where they came from."

Rachel grinned, "I knew it."

"I want to be with you more than I wanted to be with Brittany." Santana confessed.

Rachel wrapped the girl in a tight hug, "Then let's be together. I'm sure the glee club will have many questions and Finn _may_ get upset but—"

Santana cut her off quickly as she pulled back from the embrace, "Woah, Rachel, no. I want to be with you but I-I'm not ready to be out."

"Then how are we going to be together, San?"

"Just..in secret for a little while. I may have come to terms with being a lesbian but I'm not ready to tell people."

Rachel frowned, "I refuse to be anyone's secret."

"If you really wanted to be with me you'd be okay with keeping it a secret, Rachel!" Santana said calmly, trying to contain her anger.

"I just don't see the problem with telling the glee club, those people are our family. I'm fine with hiding it from the rest of the school, but I refuse to put on an act in the one room I can be myself in, with the very few people I feel comfortable with." Rachel said softly.

Santana crossed her arms tightly, "Well I'm not ready to tell everyone. Take it or leave it."

"Then I guess we should end whatever this is before it even starts..or we develop more serious feelings." Rachel said, doing her best to keep her tears in.

She wasn't going to let Santana see how much it was affecting her.

"Guess so. Glad we had this conversation now instead of later." Santana said as she made her way to the door. "See you around, Berry."

Rachel watched the girl leave and waited until she heard the car start to let out her tears.

She couldn't believe she lost Santana before even really having her at all.

Her crying quickly turned into sobs as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

Maybe Rachel Berry didn't always get what she wanted after all.

* * *

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Again I just wanted to say a big thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten with the last two chapters! I honestly didn't post angst two days in a row for reviews, it was just a nice break from all of the fluff.**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Promise me you'll treat her better."_

Santana bounced her knee nervously as she waited for her girlfriend to finish getting ready.

They were going on their four month anniversary date and she was just glad they had made it that far.

Their relationship had been rocky from the start, they were both stubborn and had strong opinions so they clashed more times than they got along which usually resulted with Rachel in tears and them not talking for a few days.

Of course she felt bad about it all, she really did love Rachel and despite their opposite behaviors but very similar traits, they did make a good couple.

Santana was ready to cut anyone who hurt Rachel in any way or form, just as Rachel was ready to come to Santana's defense if need be.

They fought more times than either of them could keep count of, but neither minded.

Their co-worker had told them their relationship was toxic, tried to tell them they just didn't work together until Santana threatened to lock him in the freezer overnight.

"I'm almost ready, baby. Sorry it's taking so long."

Santana smiled to herself, "It's okay, you're worth the wait."

Her smile was automatically wiped off her face at the scoff that came from the man sitting on the recliner in the corner of the living room.

Noah Puckerman, Rachel's older half brother, and possibly the one person who hated Santana the most.

He had moved in with Rachel shortly after the two women had started dating and was there each time Rachel came home in tears over one of their fights.

He saw firsthand just how toxic they were together, and for that reason hated Santana and hated the fact his sister would date someone who made her feel awful ninety percent of the time.

"So, how long you two gonna be cool for this time? The entire night?"

Santana scowled, "Shut up, Puckerman. I love Rachel."

"Could have fooled me." He said with an eye roll.

"I do love Rachel. Yeah we fight a fuck load of the time but I love her." Santana said angrily.

"Whatever. All I know is if she comes home in tears because of you one more time I swear to god—"

Santana let out a snort, "What? You gonna fight a girl? I didn't know you were that kinda guy, Puck."

Puck shrugged, "You keep hurting my sister and you'll find out what kind of guy I really am."

"Look, I know I'm a shitty person, okay? I know Rachel and I fight more than any couple should and that I'm kind of an asshole to her...but I fucking love her more than anything. She means so much to me and I'm trying to change, I am." Santana said calmly. "I'm not a nice person, but I'm trying."

Puck sighed, "She loves you, and I know it's not just you. It takes two people to have an argument and I know how Rachel is. But she's my baby sister and I'm tired of seeing her hurt because of you. Just.."

"Promise me you'll treat her better." He begged.

Santana nodded quickly, "I will, I promise. I'm going to treat her like a princess from now on, I'm tired of hurting her. She deserves better."

"Hey, ready to go?" Rachel interrupted as she walked out of her bedroom, a bright smile on her face.

Santana nodded and stood, "You look beautiful, come on."

Rachel smiled and gripped the woman's outstretched hand, "See you later, Noah."

Puck nodded, "Have fun."

* * *

Santana rubbed her thumb across Rachel's knuckles as they exited the apartment, "I love you, you know."

Rachel smiled, "I know, baby. And thanks..for what you said to Noah. I know things between us haven't been easy..but it's going to change. We're going to change."

Santana nodded in agreement, they could change, they would change.

Their relationship was too special to lose it all because of their stubbornness.

Things would be different, the night was going to be the start of a new them. A better them.

A them people enjoyed together and didn't try and break them up because of how awful they seemed together.

Their love was better than what they had been wasting it on the last four months.

* * *

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Have some fluff c:**

* * *

_Six Word Story: "Still waiting for the right one?"_

"San, I need a huge favor." Puck begged as he walked into the woman's office.

Santana pulled her glasses off and rubbed her face tiredly, "What do you want this time, Puck?"

"I need you to come over for dinner tonight." Puck said.

"Why is coming over for dinner a huge favor? I love Q's cooking." Santana said as she checked her emails.

Puck sat in front of the desk nervously, "That's not the favor. See, uh, Q's inviting this friend over tonight and I was supposed to invite someone too and I kinda forgot and now everyone's busy."

"And you just assumed I was free?" Santana asked with a scowl.

At Puck's pointed stare she sighed, "Yeah fine whatever, I'll come. Why did Q want you to invite someone too?"

"Her friend is new in town, Q wants her to meet some people so she's more comfortable or something." Puck shrugged.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Why does it feel like you're lying to me?"

Puck's eyes widened as he stood, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Santana glared at the man, "If this is another lame attempt at a set up I swear to god—"

Puck interrupted her quickly, "Quinn is super excited you're coming over, you can't back out now unless you want to deal with her wrath"

"Puckerman..."

"Gotta go, San. See you at dinner, seven sharp!"

Santana groaned and hit her head off her desk, she should have known better.

* * *

Santana checked over her outfit nervously as she waited for someone to open the door, she had gone for a more casual look with jeans and a nice blouse, hoping it would be enough to please the Puckerman duo and their latest attempt at a blind date for her.

"Uh, hi."

Santana's jaw dropped at the brunette that answered the door, she was tiny with legs that went on for days, her tight jeans highlighting them in the best way possible. Her skin glowed perfectly against the light color of her sweater and her hair was long and silky. She was the definition of stunning.

If this was her niece's new babysitter she'd have to take Quinn to the hospital for an MRI to make sure the woman's brain was working properly.

Santana shot the woman her most dazzling smile, "Hi, I'm—"

"Auntie Tana!"

"Hi, Bethie!" Santana said excitedly as she was automatically attacked by the toddler as she stepped into the foyer of the house.

Santana carried the toddler into the kitchen where she assumed Puck and Quinn were, leaving the mystery woman standing awkwardly by the door.

"Yo, losers. Your new babysitter is smokin', she's over eighteen right?"

Quinn shot the woman a weird look, "Babysitter? We don't have a babysitter tonight."

"Then who answered your door?" Santana asked as she sat Beth on the counter and turned to get a beer out of the fridge.

Quinn sighed as she picked her daughter up, "How many times have I told you not to leave her on the counter? She's three, S, she's going to try and get down and she's going to hurt herself."

"Rachel answered the door." Puck answered at the same time his wife chastised her.

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?" Santana asked.

"That'd be me."

Santana turned quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's-it's nice to meet you. Want a beer?"

Rachel smiled, "No thank you, I've got a glass of wine at the table."

"Oh, sure thing." Santana said, flashing her another smile.

"So, I take it you're Santana. I've heard a lot about you." Rachel said.

Santana frowned, "From these two morons? I hope they didn't tell you anything crappy about me."

"What crappy mean, mommy?" Beth asked.

Quinn glared at Santana, "Nothing, Auntie Tana has a potty mouth that she really needs to watch."

Santana shrugged, "I am who I am, Lucy."

Hearing Rachel's quiet giggles made her grin, it was possibly the cutest sound she'd ever heard.

"So, dinner?" Puck asked as he led the women to the dining room.

* * *

Santana thanked all the gods above for making it so she was able to sit across from Rachel, she honestly couldn't stop staring at her. She may have had to deal with Beth and her food flinging habits, but it was worth it.

"So, Rachel, where did you move from?" Santana asked.

Quinn spoke before Rachel had a chance to answer, "Oh Rachel just moved here from New York, isn't that exciting?"

Santana frowned, "Yeah, Q, it's real exciting. So, _Rachel_," she emphasized, "What do you do?"

"Rachel—"

Santana cut the blonde off with an icy glare.

Rachel blushed and wiped her mouth, "I've been on Broadway since I was fifteen, and now I just want to put out an album. What about you?"

"Woah, so you're like a New York superstar. Uh, I'm just an architect, nothing fancy." Santana shrugged.

Puck scoffed, "She's being humble for once in her life. She made up the plans for this house, Q and I told her the basics of what we wanted and she delivered. She usually keeps her talent for the big paying celebrities."

Santana blushed in embarrassment, "It's not that exciting."

"That is amazing, this house is absolutely stunning." Rachel said as she looked around in awe.

Santana waved her off, "Well I just came up with the plans and mini model, it's my guys that do the hard work. Right, Puckerman?"

"Wait, your guys? It's your own company?" Rachel asked, even more in awe than she already was.

"Uh, yeah. Lopez Homes and Buildings..that's me." Santana said.

"No way, I just bought one of your houses! It's beautiful and I'm in love with it. The view is just outstanding, I could definitely get used to the California view." Rachel said excitedly.

"Where is it?" Santana asked.

"It's on Vulcan, it's a dead end street and the back view is just fantastic. As is the view from my tub, really hats off to you for creating such a wonderful house." Rachel gushed.

Santana blushed and looked down, "You're too nice, really. It's mostly the builders, I just come up with the plans."

"So what you're saying is that actors are the brains behind movies, television shows and Broadway plays and musicals?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Santana frowned, "Well no, they wouldn't have anything without the writers."

"Just as your builders wouldn't have anything without you." Rachel said with a victorious grin, knowing she had just proved her point.

Puck and Quinn watched on with wide eyes, Santana had always been dismissive about her work and didn't see it any other way than the builders being the real heroes.

"Huh, I guess I never really thought of it like that..thanks, Rachel." Santana smiled.

"That's it? We've been telling you that for years, San!" Puck said.

Santana shrugged, "You never put it like she did."

Rachel grinned as she sipped her wine, "So, call me observant if you want but I noticed you're not wearing a ring. Is it safe to assume you're single?"

"I'm just waiting for the right one." Santana defended, "What about you, superstar?"

"Broadway was a very demanding job, I simply did not have the time." Rachel said with a shrug.

"And what about now?" Santana asked.

"Well now I don't know anyone in California except the three of you." Rachel laughed.

Santana grinned at the woman's laugh, it was even better than her giggle, it was musical.

"How do you know Quinn?" Santana asked.

"She sold me my house, I thought it was so sweet she invited me over for dinner. California people are much nicer than New York people."

Quinn smacked her forehead, she was so caught up in feeding Beth she forgot to deflect the question.

Santana glared at her friends, "I knew this wasn't just a regular dinner."

Rachel stared between the three in confusion, "What's going on?"

Santana tossed her napkin on the table as she stood, "I'm really sorry they brought you into this."

"Into what? What's wrong, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"They're always trying to set me up and I knew that that's what this was." Santana said, directing her glare onto Quinn, "Did you at least find out if this one played for my team or is she another Julie?"

Quinn sighed, "Santana, we just want you to be happy. You're so focused on your work all the time. You need to stop letting what Brittany did to you dictate your life."

"I don't need your help, when I'm ready I'll find someone." Santana said angrily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. It was really nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm sorry about all of this."

* * *

Santana stomped out of the house angrily, she really should have known. She just got so caught up in having a good time with her friends and getting to know Rachel she let her guard down, she should have known it was another set up.

"Santana, wait!"

Santana turned around quickly, "What's up, superstar?"

Rachel bit her lip, "I know you're upset they tried to set us up, and I'm not sure if it's because they do it a lot and you're sick of it or if I'm just not your type but—"

"It's not you, trust me. You're absolutely stunning." Santana interrupted.

Rachel blushed, "Thank you. Um, anyways, I really enjoyed getting to know you and I was just..I guess I wanted to know if you'd maybe consider having dinner with me sometime."

Santana shook her head, "Not right away."

Rachel frowned, "Oh, okay."

"Not right away because I'd rather see you sooner so...how about brunch tomorrow instead?" Santana asked nervously.

Rachel smiled brightly, "Perfect, how does eleven work for you?"

"That's good, I'll pick you up." Santana said, dazed by the woman's bright smile. It was almost as if it illuminated the entire night sky.

"Can't wait." Rachel said with a grin before turning and walking back into Puck and Quinn's house.

Santana stared after the woman for what felt like hours, maybe she hated when Quinn and Puck tried to set her up but this time looked promising.

* * *

"Still waiting for the right one?" Rachel whispered into Santana's ear lovingly.

Santana grinned and flipped over so she was nose to nose with her girlfriend, "I think I found her two years ago cause my life has been perfect ever since."

Rachel grinned lazily, "Marry me."

"Okay." Santana whispered.

Rachel's grinned widened as she played with Santana's left hand, "Good thing you said yes, it would have been awkward if you said no."

Santana looked down at her hand that laid between their bodies, a beautifully simply engagement ring proudly sitting on her finger, "When-_how_?"

"While you were sleeping. Romantic, huh?" Rachel asked as she stared down at the ring.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Santana Lopez. I can't wait to be your wife."

Santana grinned and connected their lips, thank god Puck and Quinn did something right for once.

* * *

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

_Six Word Story: "For God's sake, just tell her!"_

"It's probably weird that this is my favorite commercial, isn't it?" Rachel asked with her eyes glued to the television.

Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't even have to turn around to know what commercial it was, "Is it weird your favorite commercial is about a medication for a yeast infection? Yeah, completely."

"She's just so hot, I wish they had Wikipedia pages for commercials that included the actors." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, she's probably at least thirty years old, you need to stop this crazy obsession. I'll admit she is attractive, but this needs to stop." Kurt said as he sat next to her on the couch, a freshly popped bowl of popcorn between them.

"I can't help it, the things I would do to her if given the chance." Rachel said, her body shivering at the thought.

Kurt grimaced, "You've been such a horn dog ever since you came out, it's disgusting."

"I'm just embracing my sexuality, Kurt!" Rachel said defensively with a pout.

"I personally find it gross you're this obsessed over a woman from a yeast infection commercial." Kurt said, the disdain present on his face.

"You're obsessed with the guy from the—"

Kurt cut her off quickly, "We're not talking about me right now, let's just get back to Real Housewives, okay?"

Rachel frowned, she didn't see what the problem was with finding the woman attractive. Kurt was too prissy sometimes.

* * *

Rachel picked through her salad with a bored expression as she pretended to listen to Kurt complain about his ex-boyfriend.

She loved Kurt, she really did, he was her best friend in the entire world but she was so sick of hearing about the drama between him and Blaine.

"And so I said—_oh my god, Rachel_."

Rachel raised her head in surprise at her name, "What? Why did you say that to him?"

Kurt shook his head quickly, "No, I didn't..that's not what I said to him."

"Don't look yet but the woman from the Yeast-I-Stat commercial just walked into the diner." He whispered.

Rachel whipped around quickly, "Where?!"

Kurt grabbed her hands quickly as people around them stared at her, "Indoor voice, you weren't raised in a damn barn. I said _don't_ look!"

"I had to see for myself!" Rachel whisper yelled at him.

"Well she noticed you so good job, I was trying to help you play it cool but—" He paused as he stared past Rachel with wide eyes, "She's coming over here, be cool."

Rachel's eyes widened as she smoothed down her hair and checked her reflection in the spoon that was laying on the table, "What, are you sure?"

"Well she's staring right at me and walking this way, so I'm going to assume yes." Kurt whispered quickly as the woman got closer.

Rachel watched with wide eyes as the woman walked past them, sending them a weird look as she did so until she reached her booth behind them.

Rachel looked past Kurt's head and noticed she sat directly facing her, which was going to be a problem depending on how much longer they stayed.

Kurt watched his best friend stare at the woman behind him in amusement, she really had no game and her staring was becoming obvious.

"For God's sake, just tell her!" Kurt whispered.

"Tell her what? That I think she's totally hot despite probably being thirty and her commercial turns me on even though it's a vaginal infection medication?" Rachel asked.

The woman snorted from behind her menu, "You two need to learn how to whisper quietly."

Rachel's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "You..that wasn't us." She sputtered in embarrassment.

The woman laughed, "Whatever you say, hot stuff."

Rachel's blush deepened, "Sorry."

"It's cool, usually people look at me in disgust because of the commercial." She said with a shrug as she closed her menu. "Santana Lopez by the way, and no I'm not in my thirties."

Rachel smiled, "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm not in my thirties either."

Kurt smacked his forehead, his best friend honestly had no game whatsoever.

Santana grinned, "You're kinda cute, come over here."

"R-really?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Yeah, ditch your lady face friend."

Kurt rolled his eyes, there was no way Rachel would go over there after the insult-even if she was obsessed with the woman.

"Okay!"

Kurt stared at her in shock as she grabbed her plate and made her way to Santana's booth, so much for best friends before significant others.

He groaned as he heard the familiar obnoxious giggling behind him, he couldn't take it.

He got up in a huff and threw some money on the table before stomping out of the diner, wishing he would meet a local celebrity to annoy Rachel with.

He gave is friend one last stare through the window in hopes she would notice him.

She was too caught up in Santana, they were completely zoned into each other with no distractions from people around them.

Kurt frowned, he had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time he would see Santana..and definitely not the only time he would be insulted by her either.

Why did his best friend have to have such awful taste in partners?

* * *

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

_Six Word Story: "This was supposed to get easier."_

Rachel watched Santana laugh alongside Mercedes with a soft smile on her face, the woman had always looked the most beautiful when she just let loose and had fun.

She remembered when she was the reason for the careless smiles and adorable laughter, it seemed like a lifetime ago when in reality, it was only a few months.

Then again, a few months without even breathing in her direction was a lifetime.

She remembers when they couldn't go hours without talking, and now they didn't talk at all.

The breakup came too prematurely, they hadn't tried to fix what they had, instead they had just called it quits.

They didn't even see each other the first month, the breakup too fresh and painful for them both.

They had been best friends before and during their relationship, and they had let it all fall apart.

Kurt had forced them to start attending the same things instead of alternating turns going to something and in all honesty, it was becoming more and more difficult to be around each other.

Rachel usually sat back and let Santana mingle with everyone, she was better at it anyways.

Rachel sighed as she checked her phone, it was only nine and she promised Kurt she wouldn't leave until at least eleven.

She sipped her wine and let her eyes drift away from Santana to the other people in the room in hopes she could maybe find someone to keep her company.

Mercedes was with Santana so she was a big no, Kurt and Blaine had disappeared to the roof ages ago so they were another no, Sam was busy trying to teach Artie how to flex just right and that left Quinn, looking just as bored as she did across the room.

Rachel smiled in Quinn's direction, testing to see if it was okay that she joined her.

They talked here and there, but Quinn was Santana's friend, not hers. They only knew each other because of Santana and Rachel didn't want the blonde to feel obligated to still talk to her.

Quinn waved her over with a reassuring smile and a pat on the cushion next to her on the couch, "Come on, Berry." She mouthed.

Rachel smiled as she made her way over, "Hi, Quinn. How are you? Thanks for letting me come over here, everyone else seemed pretty occupied."

"It's okay, you looked like you needed a friend." Quinn said with a shrug. "I've been okay, a little overwhelmed with work and taking care of..well, you know."

"How is she?" Rachel asked nervously, "She's okay, right? I know it was a mutual decision, I just can't help but worry about her."

"Hey, Q, do you mind?" Santana interrupted before Quinn had a chance to answer.

Rachel frowned, "I-sorry, she was just the only one who wasn't doing something."

Santana shook her head, "No, um, I want to talk to you, not Quinn."

Quinn looked between the two women with a hopeful stare, things had definitely been awkward since their breakup and if this turned into a reconciliation she had a feeling everyone would be happy.

"Oh, yeah okay. Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Rachel asked as she stood, handing her wine glass to Quinn in the process.

"Sounds good. Come on." Santana said as she held out her hand as a reflex, quickly pulling it back toward her body before Rachel had a chance to grasp it.

The rest of the adults in the room stared as the women left together, hopeful looks on all of their faces.

"So,"

"So,"

"You can go first." Rachel said quietly with a small smile.

Santana sighed as she tried to think of a way to put her feelings into words, "This was supposed to get easier."

Rachel frowned in confusion, "What was?"

"This, us, our breakup. It was supposed to get easier, we weren't supposed to never talk again. You've always been my best friend, you were there for me when my abuela kicked me out and you let me cry into and ruin that expensive sweater you were so excited about when my dad died."

"We aren't supposed to still be this way, we're supposed to go back to being best friends. You promised it wouldn't change anything." Santana said, her voice raising as she became more upset.

"You can't put the blame all on me, Santana. It takes two people to keep a friendship you know, and I remember trying to reach out to you a few weeks after our break up." Rachel huffed.

"Do you honestly think I enjoy acting as though we don't even know each other? You've been my best friend since we were six, we've been through it all together and now we don't even look at each other." She continued with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It just hurts, it hurts to look at you as just a friend, it hurts to talk to you and not tell you how much I still love you. And most of all? It hurts just being around you knowing I can't touch you, or do anything we used to because it just isn't the same. We ruined ourselves." Santana said, tears of her own clouding her vision.

"Where do we go from here?" Rachel asked in a broken whisper.

"Home."

* * *

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

_Six Word Story: "I'm okay, don't worry about me."_

Rachel stared around the apartment lobby at the many boxes and pieces of furniture, unable to tell if someone was moving in or out. It wasn't unusual for this to happen, she was sure someone new moved in at least once a week.

It made for excellent reasoning to find the new tenant and bake them a muffin basket to welcome them to the building, everyone knew Rachel Berry was the neighbor to definitely become friends with. She was much too generous, albeit a tad bit crazy, but a good person all around.

She nosily peeked around at the boxes and furniture, her face scrunching in question at the animal printed dining chairs, _who even owned animal print furniture? _

Shaking her head she made her way toward the elevator, the groceries in her arms becoming much too heavy for her to continue her snooping.

She hummed softly to herself during the long ride up, she'd usually have a one woman concert during this time but, unfortunately for her, she wasn't alone on her trek to the eighteenth floor today.

A woman who looked like someone of Latin descent stood next to her with a box in her arms and another on the floor beside her, both labeled _'shit I'll probably never use but what the fuck ever.'_

_Classy. _

Rachel stared at her from the corner of her eyes in distaste, she had a feeling this woman was going to be her new across the hall neighbor. It was the only apartment on her floor that was empty, the man that had previously lived there moved out almost a month ago.

Rachel adjusted the groceries in her arms as the doors opened to her floor and quickly made her exit, usually she'd be all for helping but she had her own things to deal with.

Like the ice cream that was definitely on it's way to becoming a milkshake, or the child peeking under her door.

_Why is there a child peeking under my door?_

Rachel frowned as she studied the child, his face was pressed right against the door as he tried to look under it.

He was definitely new, and the open apartment door across from her own told her exactly where he had come from.

Truthfully the hallway was a mess, there were boxes all over the place which made it hard to maneuver her way to her door.

The child laying in front of it didn't help either.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely as she came to a stop in front of her apartment and looked down at the boy.

"I dropped Batman's cage and he ran under here and won't come back..I hope no one has a cat in there." He answered, his face still turned toward the door.

Rachel's eyes widened, "_Please_ tell me Batman is a dog..or a bunny, I would be okay with a bunny."

The boy sighed, "Batman is a rat."

"_What?!_" Rachel asked, horrified at the thought of a rat loose in her apartment.

"Is this your house? Can you get him for me? He's all black with a white patch on his face!"

Rachel shook her head quickly, "What? Are you _crazy_? No way!"

"Can I get him then? Mom says if he stays out of his cage too long he might want to join the rest of his friends in the sewers so I gotta keep him in his cage a lot! He's been in there for a long time, what if he's gone?" The boy asked as he sat, a well rehearsed pout on his face.

"Fine, I'll unlock the door but you better find it or else I'm calling the exterminator." Rachel said as she unlocked the door, backing up from it immediately. "Where's your mother?"

He shrugged as he pushed the door open, "Buildin' stuff with Puck."

Rachel stared at him in confusion, "Is that slang?"

He shrugged as he walked into the apartment, "You got a lot stuff, he's probably hiding somewhere."

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently from the hall, "Well hurry up and find him, put smoke in the sky or something."

"It's a bat signal, and mom wouldn't let me get him one." He said in annoyance as he continued to walk around the apartment, "Hey what's this thing? Does it spin? It looks like my soccer trophy."

Rachel gasped, "Do _not_ touch my Tony award! Look for your vermin."

She noticed the woman from the elevator finally making her way down the hall, sliding boxes along with her as she did so.

"Excuse me, I'm assuming it's you moving in across from me and I'm also assuming it's your child that has let his _disgusting_ rat loose in my apartment, which might I even ask why you would buy your child a rat as a pet? I'm all for being neighborly but I will not tolerate a rat loose in my—"

The woman ignored her and stuck her head into the newly occupied apartment, "Max already pissed off a neighbor!"

Rachel stared in confusion in front of her as a man with a mohawk stepped out of the apartment, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey, hot stuff. You live across the hall?"

Rachel huffed, "Yes and your son has let his rodent loose in my apartment! I can't even go in there to put my groceries away, which I'm sure my ice cream has melted all over my vegetables and fruits."

"You were smokin' 'till you opened your mouth, princess." He said as he stacked boxes on top of each other and carried them inside, ignoring her obvious displeasure about the pet being in her apartment.

Rachel stomped her foot, "What kind of parents are you? _First_ you let him have a rat, which is _completely_ disgusting, _then_ you allow him to let the thing go with no care where it ends up and now you don't even care that I'm complaining?"

"Is there a problem out here?" Another woman asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in question.

Rachel stared at her in disbelief, "_Yes_ there's a problem! There's a rat loose in my apartment and a child crawling around trying to find it, completely intruding my personal space, whose parents don't even care!"

The woman sighed, "Look I'm really sorry, I told him to leave the cage for me to grab but you know how kids are. The thing is harmless, I promise it's safe to go inside."

"I am not going in there until it's out." Rachel said stubbornly.

"He won't come out until he's hungry, which probably won't be until later on unless he's eating your furniture as we speak." She said with an eye roll as she peeked her head inside Rachel's apartment, "Max, you know he's not going to come out right now. Leave the lady's apartment until later, okay?"

"What if Batman joins his sewer friends, mom? I _really_ like him." Max whined as he slowly walked toward the door, making sure to keep an eye out for the animal.

"We'll get you a new one if you can't find him, okay? I'm sure Puck won't mind." She said as she ruffled the child's hair and guided him toward their door.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do? There's a rat loose in my apartment!" Rachel shrieked with wide eyes as she watched the family walk into their apartment.

"You really don't have to worry, he won't come out for a while. We'll come back in a few hours and try again." She shrugged, "I'm Santana by the way, and this is Max, we're your new neighbors. The two you were yelling at before are just friends, Puck and Dani, you'll be seeing them around here a lot though."

"I'm—"

"Rachel Berry, I know. The super told me you were extremely friendly." Santana said.

Rachel blushed, "I'm sorry, I just..I really don't like rodents."

"It's cool, see you later." Santana smiled as she walked into her apartment and shut the door.

"Mom? Why didn't we rustle his food bag like we usually do when he hides?" Max asked with a frown.

"We would have if she was nicer about it. Do onto others and all that jazz, kid." Santana shrugged as she went back to putting together her furniture.

She'd let the woman sweat it out a bit, she deserved it after the way she spoke to Puck and Dani.

Who talked to strangers the way she did anyway?

_High maintenance divas. _

* * *

Rachel looked around her apartment warily, she _really_ didn't like rats.

In fact she had a downright phobia of them ever since her dorm in college was infested and she woke up to one chewing on her hair and her roommate snapping pictures instead of helping.

She knew pet rats were probably harmless, but it was still a rat therefore it was still gross.

She carefully walked into the kitchen area of the apartment and set her groceries down on the counter as she put the items away, making sure to keep an open eye for any unwanted creatures.

She left a few of the berries she had bought and the yogurt out so she could make a smoothie, having been craving one all day with no time to buy one from anywhere.

She pulled her blender down from the top of the fridge and began cutting up her fruits and tossing them in, singing quietly to herself as she did so until she was full on singing.

If she wasn't so distracted she may have heard the faint patter of tiny feet on the counter, or the quiet squeaks as the animal got closer and closer to her and her fruit.

She may have even been able to move away before he nudged her hand with his nose, his whiskers tickling her wrist in the process.

She stopped singing immediately at the sensation, freezing as the rodent crawled around her hand to munch on the strawberries she was currently chopping.

She stared at it with wide eyes before letting out an ear piercing shriek and jumping up onto the counter behind her, her eyes never leaving the fruit eating intruder.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._" She chanted, too terrified to move.

"God what am I going to do? I can't leave it there." She cried to herself as she continued to stare at the tiny creature.

She climbed down from the counter slowly making sure not to make any noise so she didn't spook it and grabbed her blender, sending a silent praise that it was close to the edge.

She gripped it with both hands and walked closer to the counter, flipping it upside down to trap the rat and dropping all of the fruit and yogurt all over it in the process.

She grinned victoriously as she trapped it before frowning again, still unsure of what to do next.

She grabbed the phone book she usually used as a stepping stool and placed it on top of the upside down blender to make sure the rat couldn't escape before running to her door and opening it.

"Take it out of my apartment right now!" Rachel said loud enough so her new neighbor would be able to hear.

She stood anxiously outside of the kitchen as she waited for someone to show up, making sure she kept an eye on the tiny intruder.

Max came running into the apartment quickly, followed by a smirking Santana.

"Holy yogurt and fruits, Batman!" He exclaimed as he roughly knocked the blender over to collect his pet.

"Everything okay?" Santana asked as she stood by the door.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." Rachel said with a thankful smile.

Santana gave her a funny look, "I was talking to Max. You're not the one covered in fruit and yogurt."

Rachel frowned, "Oh, of course. Um, I'm sorry..I can pay for his grooming bill..or whatever it is you do to rats to clean them."

"We just put him in the sink, though it's kind of an annoying process so you can do it." Santana teased, knowing the woman would flat out refuse.

Rachel shook her head quickly, "No thank you."

Santana laughed, "Chill out, tiny, I was kidding. Come on, Max, let's leave Miss. Rachel alone now, I think we've done enough for today."

"Can I have these strawberries, Miss. Rachel?" Max asked as he stuffed the rat into the hood on his sweatshirt.

Rachel grimaced, "The rat was..You know what? Knock yourself out."

"Thanks! See you tomorrow, Miss. Rachel!" He said, flashing her a toothy grin as he ran out of the apartment.

"See you around, tiny." Santana said as she followed the child out, the cocky smirk back on her face.

Rachel shut the door tightly and groaned, hopefully these neighbors wouldn't stick around long. She knew it was going to be a tiring wait for them to move, they had only been here a day and had given her more problems than she's ever had with a neighbor before.

Rachel shuddered as she thought about the rat that walked all over her counter and apartment...tomorrow was definitely the day to do a full clean of the space.

She just hoped she had no interruptions in the process.

A large crash and _'oops'_ from the hallway and she knew her living there was never going to be peaceful again.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
